Just a Little While
by VolsDoll
Summary: Jason Morgan finally remembers his life with Sam, Danny, and the rest of Port Charles. What will happen with him and Elizabeth? Can Jason and Sam find their way back to one another while remaining true to themselves? Will Jason go back to the mob? JaSam with bits of Liason (sorry, not exactly friendly to that pairing), CarSon, Julexis, Scrubs, so forth with current pairings.
1. Chapter 1: It's All Coming Back to Me

Just a Little While

 _Author's Note: I do NOT own GH or any of it's characters._

 _My version of how the Jason reveal could have gone. Sam and Patrick are broken up, but remain good friends, and have been since Robin was rescued by Patrick and her parents. Robin and Patrick are now married. Elizabeth knows Jake is Jason, but has yet to tell the truth. Sam is living with her mother, Julian, and Molly. No one is in the penthouse (and the furniture hasn't changed either). Nikolas is still a dick, and Hayden is still in a coma._

 _This is my first attempt at writing for someone else's characters. I truly I hope I'm getting them correct. Please read and review! Thank you!_

Chapter 1: It's All Coming Back to Me

She sat there, her face alight with a smile, her dark eyes sparkling with mischief as she tickled the young boy in her lap. She brushed away soft chocolate-colored hair from her face with one hand while the other held the boy just a little tighter. It felt like an eternity since he had last seen her, but in reality it had only been the day before.

Now, though, he was seeing her with what he could only describe as different eyes. Eyes that had seen every inch of this remarkable beauty, body and saw her with eyes that remembered a whole lifetime of passion, anger, kindness, and guilt. He knew her inside and out, her every hope and dream. Her fears.

He watched her for a few moments longer, his memories of her playing fast through his mind. He wanted to hold on to this moment for a little while longer. A moment of pure innocence. He had been standing in the door of the restaurant for a good fifteen minutes watching the two and they had yet to see him. He almost preferred it that way until she smoothed her son's blonde hair back and gave him another french fry from her plate.

Finally she looked up and to him. The day of their wedding flashed through his brain. How perfect that night was for both of them. Under the stars outside the Noodle Buddha. She flashed him a smile that sent shock waves through his entire body. Once upon a time that smile would melt his heart and he would give in to her every wish. He wanted so badly in that moment to take his wife into his arms and kiss her until her eyes glazed over. For now, though, he was about to rip her world right out from under her.

"Jake, how are you? Would you like to join us for lunch?" Samantha Morgan asked, smiling to the man who was once her enemy now turned friend. There was something about him that Sam recognized inside her. A soul connection that she hadn't had with anyone else in three long years. He reminded her somewhat of her husband, may he rest in peace. Standing, she removed her son from her lap and placed him in the high chair the restaurant provided.

The man cleared his throat, threw a large hand through his short blonde hair and moved towards her. "Hey, Sam," he smiled to her. Turning to their son, his smile grew larger. "Hey, Danny. Whatcha got there, buddy?" He brushed the side of Danny Morgan's chubby cheek full of fry and sat down. He stared at the two of them for another moment. This was going to be excruciating.

"Sam, I need to talk to you. I, uh..." He started, then stopped. Not knowing exactly how to tell her that his memories had come flooding back to him the night before. That he remembered himself, her, and Danny. Sam reached out and gently placed her hand over his in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "What is it, Jake? You can tell me anything." The concern in her eyes warmed him, and he hoped to hell and back that she was right.

"I... I remember. Everything. Who I am. My life, my family." Unsure if this was the right way to go about it, he knew it would be best to just get it out there. Sam was never one to beat around the bush. He almost let out a chuckle when he remembered her hitting him and shouting his name because he wasn't be straight with her one night. Her eyes grew wide and her lush lips formed an 'O'. "Who... Who are you?" Sam asked, she was elated. He had wanted this for a while now. Had enlisted her help in figuring it out. "How did it happen?" The questions were coming much faster than his answers which wasn't a shock. Sam was well-known for rambling in moments of confusion or nervousness. She squeezed his hand tighter, wondering if her new friend was going to leave them and Port Charles.

 _Of course he will, Sam. You dope. He's going to leave to be with his family._ Sam thought to herself. "When do you leave? What about Elizabeth and the boys?" The questions poured out of her at his news. Realizing she wasn't giving him a single moment to answer, she finally looked into his clear blue eyes, her own conveying sadness. "Sorry. You must be really excited about this," Sam sat back, her hand still over his and waited.

"Elizabeth doesn't know yet. I wanted to find you first and thank you for everything you did for me while I was out of commission," he let out a derisive chuckle. Out of commission was definitely one way to put it, most likely the wrong way. "I'm not going anywhere, except maybe home. With my wife and son, if they'll still have me." He looked pointedly at her, hoping against hope she would make the connection with his words without him having to tell her.

His hopes were dashed when her concern turned to confusion. Okay, her friend had a wife and son. That's good news. Well, for those two at least. She leaned forward, her small hand traveling from his hand to his arm. She gave him another good squeeze to reassure him that she was there no matter what happened. Sam would be by his side come Hell or high water.

He rubbed his face with his free hand, with his other he grasped her arm like a life line. His thumb began to move in gentle circles over her bare skin. Skin that he was now longing to have against his own. Silken flesh that he had tasted every inch of. He remembered what she looked like out of that short sleeved black t-shirt and those too tight black jeans. He shook his head out of the rampant thoughts that were making his own jeans just a little tighter. If he didn't say what he needed to say, he was going to throw Sam across this table in front of everyone inside Kelly's.

"Sam, I'm so sorry I left that night. I should have stayed home with you and Danny." Finally it clicked with her. He could see it the second she realized what he was trying to say to her. "Jason?" His name left her lips in a whisper that only he could her. Her heart constricted tightly, forcing her free hand to cover her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: Cry Little Sister

_A/N: There's a slight pattern to the chapter names, I doubt anyone would notice right away considering this is only the second, but they're named after certain songs I was listening to while writing and I felt they sort of fit with what's going on with the story at the time. Once the story is complete, I'll list out all the songs and artists I was listening to in case anyone might be interested in that. I STILL do NOT own GH or its characters._

Chapter 2: Cry Little Sister

Sam, Jason, and Danny stepped off the elvator at General Hospital, determined to get answers and proof. Jason didn't want to go into anything without being anything less than certain. Sam expressed her feelings at Kelly's, then again on the way to the hospital. She wanted so badly to believe him, for him to be her dead husband come back to life.

Since the surgery to remove the chip in Jason's brain, Sam knew that Helena Cassidine had been at the bottom of everything. Which could only beg to question, what if this wasn't actually Jason? What if the man standing before her claiming to be her husband was actually a fake and Jason's memories were planted in his brain. There was only one way to find out.

Jason held Danny as they approached the nurse's station on the 5th floor. The little boy's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and Danny had fallen asleep, completely unaware that the man holding him could possibly be his father. Unbeknownst to Jason, he had the same questions Sam did. Neither would say them aloud, not yet. Not until they had absolute proof.

Sam spoke quietly with the nurse on duty, asking for a certain doctor. "Is Dr. Jones available? It's urgent that we see him." The nurse quickly paged the doctor and the two only had to wait a few moments. Lucas Jones rushed to their side as soon as he spotted his sister. "Sam! Is everything okay? Is it Danny?" Lucas grabbed Sam into a tight hug, his worry evident in his light blue eyes. Sam quickly returned the hug and shook her head, "No, Danny's fine. We need a favor, though. A very discreet favor."

Taking the hint, Lucas ushered the three into an empty patient room and closed the door. "What's going on?" Lucas asked, his worry still obvious. It was rare Sam ever asked for favors, especially from hospital staff. For her to be doing this, it must be big or dangerous. Jason leaned against the door, shifting Danny from one shoulder to the other without waking him. He watched Sam and her brother, and suddenly had a flash of the young doctor, except he was much younger and not Sam's brother. Shaking the memory away, Jason sighed. There was still so much he needed to piece together, some of the memories made absolute sense, but others were off to him. As if they belonged to an entirely different person, not Jason Morgan.

Lucas listened intently as his sister explained the situation without giving Jason's name. "So, let me get this straight," Lucas began. "You want me to run a DNA test on Jake against the criminal database as well as past patients from this hospital?" He shook his head wondering what the hell his sister had gotten herself into this time. He let out a sigh and folded his arms over his chest, his eyes skimming over Jason. "Yes, exactly. Jake thinks he remembers who he is, but he wants to be sure. Lucas, please, I'm asking you to do this for us. But you can't tell anyone. We don't want people's hopes to get up or down without knowing for certain," Sam pleaded their case, knowing Lucas like a bit of a mystery himself. It must run in their blood.

"And you're not going to tell me who you think you are?" Lucas turned to face Jason. For the first time he noticed how comfortable Danny was in the other man's arms. That on its own was rare. Lucas' face shifted as sudden clarity dawned on him. Was his sister losing it? Did she really miss Jason so much that she was seeing him in Jake? "Damnit, Sam," Lucas chided as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What if you're wrong?" He asked turning back to her. Of course Jake would remind her of Jason. The two men had the same build, same eyes, same hair color. But it didn't make sense. Jason was dead, shot and drowned. No one would have survived what Jason had gone through. Then again... Lucas shook off his thoughts and nodded his blonde head. "Okay, we'll do this. Follow me."

Once in they were all seated in the lab Lucas explained the situation without detail to Brad, emphasising the importance of discrestion. Absolutely no one was to know what they were doing and absolutely no one other than Brad was to handle the testing. To bring it home, no one other than Lucas was to get the results. The doctor wanted no mistakes with this. His sister's well-being depended on it. Brad rushed his way around the room gathering the equipment, then making quick work of drawing Jason's blood. As an added precaution, Lucas took a swab from Danny's mouth while Brad was focused on his computer screen. He quickly dropped the swab into a tube and handed it to Brad. "Run the blood with this, look for familial markers."

Surprised she didn't think of that first, Sam smiled at Lucas. Of course, if Jason were Jason, his DNA would match up as Danny's father. "Any certain kind?" Brad asked as he took the tube and began processing it. "Paternal," Lucas answered placing a hand on the lab technician's shoulder. He bent slightly kissing Brad's cheek. "There'll be something special at home for you if you can get this done within the hour," Lucas whispered the heated promise into his fiance's ear. Brad smiled and began typing furiously at his keyboard, "Consider it done."

It took little time for the blood and the swab to present themselves in the computer. And very little time for the databases to begin scanning. Each adult sat nervously, Sam rubbing her hands togther, Lucas pacing, Jason holding tighter and tighter to Danny who simply continued sleeping.

It felt like an eternity before one of the screens beeped with what they all hoped was a match. Once that one sounded, the other two did as well. Brad navigated his mouse to the criminal database. "We have a match and they are all printing as I speak," Brad said. He had barely skimmed the answers, not even bothering to make a connection. Lucas would tell him, hell he'd tell everyone right then and there. Lucas ripped the papers away from the printer the second they came out. He stared at them, his eyes growing wider at the answers Sam and Jason needed.

"Well, I think you'll want to see this one first," he handed Sam the paternity test. Sam reached out a shaking hand and took the paper. There were no names, but the numbers would not lie. 99.9 percent positive paternal markers. It would have been a great thing for Sam to be seated at that moment, but every inch of her turned to jelly and she went to the floor on her knees. Lucas was there first to wrap his arms around his sister. He felt the tears on his shoulder, her body shaking with sobs. Jason watched them, his hope crashing and his heart breaking.

Jason knelt beside Sam and Lucas and put a trembling hand on Sam's back. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm sorry I did this to you," he whispered. Through the sobs, Sam let out a laugh. She kept laughing as she let go of Lucas and grabbed Jason up in the tightest hug he ever remembered getting from her. Confused, he brought his teary eyes in Lucas' direction. The doctor only smiled at him and held up the other two pages.

The papers were clear as day. DNA matched both the criminal and hospital databases. He was absolutely, without a doubt the father of Daniel Edward Morgan. He was Jason Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3: Loved Laced with Tragedy

_A/N: This one took some thinking, I had way too many ideas as to how it could go, but I think in the end this is what kicked at me the most. I decided not to include Jake because his return makes absolutely NO sense to me whatsoever except for something to redeem Luke and hold Jason to Liz. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please read and review!_

Chapter 3: Love Laced with Tragedy

Jason stood at the door, now unsure if he should knock or just walk in. For the last year this had been his home. The people inside, his family. All of that was about to shatter into a million pieces. His heart ached at even the idea of what he was going to do and say. There wasn't exactly a plan yet. He and Sam had no clue where to go from here, but he did know that he couldn't stay here any longer.

With a sigh, Jason grasped the doorknob and let himself in. "Elizabeth?" He called out to the woman who had been so kind to him at first. Had let him into her life as well as the lives of her children. The woman he had grown to love. When there was no immediate answer, he tried again, "Liz? You home?"

She appeared then, coming out of the kitchen while drying her hands with a small towel. She smiled to him, her eyes shining with love and adoration as she went to him and put her arms around his waist. "Jake! You're home." She tilted her head up for a kiss, but when he backed away and removed her arms from him her eyes went from happy to shocked and confused.

"Jake? What is it?" She asked moving closer to him. She could feel the sadness coming off him in waves. Something had happened, and it was not good. Elizabeth prepared herself, she knew what it was. He remembered. Being sure to mask herself, Elizabeth placed a hand on Jason's arm, trying to convey comfort. At least he wasn't angry. If he were angry, he'd know her part in keeping his identity hidden.

Jason stepped away from her fully, unable to stand the feel of her touch. It was too innocent, too trusting. The guilt was swamping him, had been since he woke up that morning with a misty view on who he was. "We need to talk," he began to pace, rubbing his face roughly with his hands. "You know who you are, don't you?" Elizabeth asked, even if she hadn't already known, it was an easy guess by the way he was acting. She sat in one of the dining table chairs and placed the towel on the table.

Elizabeth knew this day would come, she just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. That her time with Jason would last much, much longer. Seeing everything crashing around her, she could only place the blame on one person. Sam. Sam was at the bottom of this. That wretched, miserable... Elizabeth shook herself out of those thoughts and caught the last few words Jason was saying to her. "...I'm moving back into the penthouse. It's not fair to Sam or you if I stayed here," he finished.

He stopped pacing and finally looked at her. The look in her eyes was anything but heart-broken. It was anger. Elizabeth was furious. He couldn't help but to accept it. He would be angry too if he were in her shoes. "Elizabeth?" Jason said her name, evoking a response. Angry tears threatened to spill down her cheeks and Elizabeth spoke with a shaky voice, "I knew it was only a matter of time, that I couldn't keep you forever."

Jason bent down to her level, taking her hands into his, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I can't stay here knowing I'm married to another woman. It just isn't right or fair." "Fair?!" Elizabeth jumped up and away from him. "Nothing has ever been fair for us, Jason! Every time we've tried to be together, something has torn us apart! Just when I thought I could finally have you as my own. That our time was now! You, me, and the boys were going to finally be a real family!" The tears fell as Elizabeth shouted.

He caught that word most out of everything she had said. Finally. He tilted his head, and even though his own heart was aching everything clicked for him. She knew. She knew he was Jason Morgan. How long, though? How long had she known? "You knew," he whispered, "you knew who I am." The betrayl felt thick in his stomach. Elizabeth stopped immediately trying to hurry and figure out what she had said that clued him in.

She had been stupid to think he wouldn't figure it all out. That Jason Morgan would see past her lies. She saw the look he was giving her, the way his eyes narrowed now as every conversation they had up until now played through his head. Every nervous gesture, every time she tried to shift the conversation. "No, Jason. You just told me who you are. How could I have possibly known?" Elizabeth sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed on it. It was a nervous habit she couldn't seem to break.

Jason watched her every move, the way she was starting to become desperate, the fake crocodile tears she was putting out. He could see all of it now. How she got nervous every time they were around Sam and Danny. How she tried to navigate him away from finding out who he truly was. Jason rubbed one hand over his face and let out a laugh. "Wow, Elizabeth. I just... I just don't know where to start now." Suddenly he grabbed her by her arm and brought her nose to nose with him, his anger exploding. "How long did you know? How long did you think you could lie to me and keep me from my family?"

Elizabeth stuttered, trying in vain to break away from him. She needed room to think, to recover. "Jason, I- I don't know what you're talking about." "Stop lying to me! You've done enough of that for this entire town! Tell me the truth! How long?!" He shouted in her face, putting to her the point. She was going to tell him whether or not she wanted to. It was no longer her choice. "T-the nurse's ball. I-I found out there. A-and Sam. She was so happy with Patrick and Emma. She made herself a new family. I knew then it could be our time, Jason! We finally have it! Everything we've ever wanted can be ours now!"

Jason had never in his life wanted to hit a woman so badly. Not even Helena Cassidine, and it was her fault he was in this mess. Not even Sam when he threatened his wife's life so many years ago. He roughly let go of her and scoffed. "We will NEVER have that. NEVER." He put emphasis on that single word hoping it would sink into her brain. With his memories coming back, he knew once upon a time he and Elizabeth had something like love. It was never what he had with Sam. Never open and passionate. Elizabeth always tried to change him, convince him his work would have them all killed.

"You killed any chance of that ever happening when you took my life from me. Now we'll never know what we could have had." Jason's anger was getting the best of him. He needed to get his things and leave. He left Elizabeth crying on the couch and headed upstairs to pack.

When he came back down, she hadn't moved. She looked up at him with puffy, red eyes and sniffled pathtically. "Jason, please. We can work this out. I love you!" She pleaded as she ran to him. He jerked away as her fingers brushed his arm, trying to gain a grip on him. "You don't touch me," he whispered, his voice low and furious. "You don't love me. You've never loved me. People who love each other don't lie. They don't take choices away from each other." He hefted his bag higher on his shoulder and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Elizabeth rushed to the door, but it was too late. There was nothing she could do. Jason was gone and he hated her. With that realization, she slid down the door and sobbed.


	4. Break Time! (A Thank You Note)

_**Thank you all SO, SO much for the wonderful reviews! I'm getting more and more excited about writing this story. This is pretty much what I've been hoping would happen with Jason since he first came back to the show. I'd like to do a big shout out to Nabrown72 for spotting that my timeline is a bit wacky, lol. I didn't think about that at all, so I'll clear it up in the next chapter. My story is based before Liason's un-wedding, but I put the Robin rescue and the Scrubs wedding to happen before all that came about. Mostly because I think Robin should have been rescued long before Samtrick got serious.**_

 _ **These next few chapters are mostly going to be about Jason dealing with Liz's betrayl, his place now with Sam and Danny, and his friendships around town. I will be bringing Nikolas' part in all of this soon, so don't think I haven't forgotten him and his new wicked ways.**_

 _ **I was also planning out a love scene between a certain couple. However, I'm going to publish it as a separate story since this one is rated K+.**_

 _ **I just want to thank you all again for the positive feedback and I hope I can answer all the questions anyone has with the upcoming chapters. If you do have questions for me that the story doesn't answer, please feel free to message me here!**_

 _ **Thanks so much!**_

 _ **VolsDoll**_


	5. Chapter 4: Local God

Chapter 4: Local God

Jason found himself once again standing on the outside of the door. He rubbed his hands together and blew into them to get rid of the frosty November chill that clung to the night air. He knocked only once before the door was answered. "Jake, I don't think the boss is expecting you," Max said with a half smile. The dark haired man stood completely in the door, not letting Jason get a good view of the inside. "No, man, he's not. I just thought I'd come by for a minute. I need to see him and Carly." Jason simply waited for Max to make the first move.

When he finally did motion for Jason to follow, he led the way to a set of double doors just off the foyer. Max knocked once, then opened one of the doors. "Mr. C, Jake Doe is here to see you." "Let him in, Max." Max stepped to the side, allowing Jason entry then shut the door behind them.

Jason smiled at the scene before him. The entire Corinthos family spread about the living room, each person with a Christmas decoration in hand trying to figure out where to put it. Michael held baby Avery up to the fireplace mantel, helping her place a stuffed Santa in a sleigh. Morgan sat on the couch, turned towards Sonny who was still in his wheelchair. The two were trying without much luck to untangle strands of lights. Carly was busy by the tree, fluffing its large green branches and adjusting the skirt around its base.

Jason remembered a time when he would have walked right out of the living room and away from this mess. Now, though, knowing he had a son of his own, the holidays held more meaning. His smile grew at that thought. His own son, his own flesh and blood. The last he truly remembered, Danny was Franco's biological son, but Jason had decided he wanted to love and raise the child as his own. Bringing himself out of those thoughts, Jason cleared his throat gaining the attention out of everyone in the room.

"Uh, hi. You're all here," he started lamely. Carly was the first one to be at his side, giving him a quick hug. "What brings you here, Jake?" She asked as she picked up a box of ornaments and handed them to him. He may as well be useful while he was there. "About that," Jason moved further into the room, taking Carly's arm and leading her away from the tree. "I need to show you all something." Jason reached into his back pocket and pulled out the papers from the hospital. "I, uh, I wanted proof," he said as he handed them to Sonny first.

The man took the papers, studying the first one. "Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked with his voice cool and calm, denying himself to hope so quickly. Jason simply nodded and waited as Sonny read each one twice more and passed them to Carly. Sonny didn't move at all, he just stared at his long thought-dead best friend. "Oh my God! Sonny!" Carly exclaimed, grabbing Sonny's arm and gripping it tightly as she fell onto the arm of the couch.

It took a good five minutes for everyone to see the papers and the news to sink in. Carly was first to react by jumping up and grabbing Jason into a tight hug. "You're really here! Really here! This explains so much! Why we became friends so quickly," Carly excitedly chattered away as Michael and Morgan stared wide-eyed at their uncle. "Oh, God! What about Sam and Danny! Do they know? Have you seen them?" Carly's questions penetrated Jason's mind and he looked down into her blue eyes.

"It was Sam's idea to have the tests done. They were with me when Lucas did them and he thought to test me against Danny," Jason explained everything as well as he could. How Helena had fished him out, how he remembered waking up inside a lab and seeing Robin standing over him. He told them about the last thing he remembered was rushing to get to Sam and Danny, but then was hit by a car. Even those memories were hazy to him, not sure if the lab was a dream or real. Every single thing he remembered still seemed to have happened to someone else.

"You'll get back to yourself, Jason. It' just going to take time," Sonny said after everything was out in the open, including Elizabeth's part in it all. "The same could be said for you, man," Jason smirked to Sonny, knowing his friend hated being stuck in the wheelchair. Sonny rubbed at the growth of beared on his face and grinned, his dark eyes sparkling for the first time since he and Carly had remarried in the hospital.

"So what are you going to do about Elizabeth? And Sam and Danny?" Michael finally piped up as he movied to sit in the armchair with the baby. Jason sighed and pinched his nose with two fingers. "Screw Elizabeth," he said, his voice suddenly growing tired. "As far as I'm concerned, there is no me and Elizabeth and there never will be." He sighed thinking about Sam and Danny. "I have no clue about Sam. We haven't gotten that far. She said I could see Danny whenever I want, though. She won't keep my son from me."

Everyone settled into light conversation, not wanting to ruin Jason's return to them with bad news or offers of work. Sonny knew instinctively that now was not the time to bring Jason back into the fold. He was almost sure his friend didn't go back to that life anyway, not when presented with such an out. It was after midnight when Jason was on his way out the door with promises to return as soon as he could.

Jason set his duffel down on the on the floor just inside the penthouse door. The second he tossed his keys on the desk he was assaulted by memories. His first real Christmas with Sam and their tiny tree she fell so in love with. Their first Christmas as a married couple. He looked to the couch and swore he could see them lying there in each other's arms quietly talking about their day. He saw himself reach up, his hand diving into her soft hair and letting the strands slide through his fingers. He loved her hair, the smell of her shampoo, the feel of it against his fingertips and body.

He looked from the couch to the coffee table in front of it and smiled to himself, seeing him and Sam eating out of cartons of Chinese food. The night she had him try the squid. He remembered exactly how bad it tasted, and how Sam made up for that with a kiss. His eyes traveled to the fireplace, but the dragon and phoenix figured weren't there anymore. Sam had left them on the fountain that night at Noodle Buddha. Everywhere he looked on the first floor held so many memories of him and Sam. They warmed his heart and touched his soul.

A knock at the door brought him out of his silent reverie. He opened the door and the sight before him made him stop dead and his heart leap. "Someone needed their daddy," Sam said as Danny reached out to Jason with tears in his little blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: You Make Me Smile

_**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is all about Jason and Danny doing a little father/son bonding. I really hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for your great reviews and I am THRILLED you guys like the story as much as I like writing it!**_

Chapter 5: You Make Me Smile

Taking Danny into his arms, Jason wiped the tears from his son's eyes. "Hey now, what's the matter, buddy?" Danny sniffled and tucked his head into Jason's neck. "Daddy." The boy's whimper nearly broke Jason, he ushered Sam inside and shut the door before wrapping both arms around Danny. "I'm here, buddy. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Jason looked over Danny to Sam who had settled into the couch watching father and son. "What happened?" He asked as he came to sit beside her.

"He had a bad dream," She started to explain. Her hand came up and gently stroked Danny's blond hair. "He started screaming for you and he wouldn't settle down. So, here we are. Sorry to come over so late." Sam leaned back into the couch, propping her elbow on the back of it and resting her head into her hand. "It's fine. You can come any time you want. Day or night," Jason said. He kissed the top of Danny's head and immediately went back to the night they brought the boy home.

The penthouse looked the same, but different. The furniture was all in the right spots, the ridiculous dining table he never wanted. What was missing was everything that made this home. Jason rose from the couch and looked around, finally spotting the things missing. Sam and Danny. Before Sam this was only a place to rest his head before being called out again on some job for Sonny. Once Sam moved in, his entire world shifted. Everything about this place became brighter, more alive. Taking one more look at his wife, he smiled. "I'm going to take him upstairs to bed." Sam nodded as she dug through her bag for the book she had been reading.

Jason passed by the ominous pink room with a shake of his head. Even the thought of Brenda Barrett irritated him still. He opened the next door to find what used to be Danny's room. All of the toys were gone as well as the clothes, but the furniture like everything else was still there. Jason sat in the rocking chair and rubbed circles over Danny's back. "This is your room, buddy. I'm going to make it look like you never left." Danny leaned back to look around him and Jason felt it when a sense of peace came over the both of them. Danny recognized this room, knew it was home.

Jason kissed his son's head again, still not able to believe this was all true. He was sure one day Danny would have questions about why his father was absent for three years and why when he finally came back did he have a new face. It was one of the things that bothered Jason the most. This new face of his. This face was why none of the people he was supposed to love recognized him. It was what held him back from believing everything he knew in his gut to be true.

He held Danny just a bit tighter for one moment. "I promise you, Danny. I will never leave you again. Nothing on this earth can tear me away from you and your Mommy. Never again." Jason sighed, knowing there was no possible way to keep that promise. He had broken it so many times to Sam. The last time being the most heart wrenching of all. "If something does happen, just know that I love you and you are my son. You're mine and nothing in this world can change that. If I'm ever taken away again, don't you ever think that I won't try my hardest to come back to you." With fresh tears in his eyes, Jason poured his heart out to his child now making promises he knew he could keep. "And whatever happens between me and Mommy... That will never change me and you. We're a team, buddy, and teams never give up on each other."

Danny patted Jason's shoulder to let him know he heard the words even if he didn't understand all of them right now. The boy placed his head back on Jason's shoulder and reached his arm out to touch the bookshelf next to them. "Story, Daddy." Jason smiled and immediately began to think. He used to read to Michael and Morgan out of travel books when they were babies. He glanced to the shelf to see what was available. The books he read to Carly's kids were still there along with ones he had never seen before. He selected one, readjusted Danny in his lap so he could see the pictures and began to read, "Where the Wild Things Are." At the sound of Danny's laughter, Jason chuckled. "Oh, you like this one?" Danny nodded and let out a big yawn, he was getting sleepier by the second and Jason's soft voice was the most soothing thing Danny had heard other than his mother's voice.

Jason read that book and two more, not wanting to let go of Danny. He truly had no clue when the boy had fallen asleep, but when he looked at the clock it read half past three. He put the book away and laid Danny down in his old crib then leaned down to kiss his son's forehead. "Sleep well, buddy. I love you." Jason turned to leave, but stopped to look one more time at Danny. His son was asleep in his house where he belonged. Where they all belonged. Jason had no clue what was in store for him and Sam, but he knew with every ounce in him that this is what was meant to be. He, Sam, and Danny all under one roof. All safe with each other.

He left the room and headed back downstairs, making mental notes of the things he was going to need to get for Danny's room. Thankfully Sam had hired a cleaning crew earlier to make sure everything was nice and neat for Jason when he came in. He had spoken to Spinelli earlier in the day, the conversation almost felt like old times to him. Everything was set to be back in order with the off shore accounts by morning. If only everything else were that easily fixed. He spotted Sam lying on the couch, her book dropped over her chest. She had fallen asleep in the time that it took for him to put Danny down.

Very gently Jason sat down next to her sleeping form, careful not to wake her. This moment felt so familiar, how many times had they done this. Without even thinking he brushed that stubborn strand of hair from Sam's face, then stroked tender fingertips over her cheek. She stirred then, feeling his touch. "Mmm, Jason?" Sam rolled over to her side, continuing to sleep, her book falling to the floor. Jason bent down and lifted her into his arms. She felt just as light to him as she always had. Fit so perfectly into his arms.

He stopped a few times as he carried her to what used to be their bedroom and let the memories assault him. He let them come to him now with open arms, and for the first time allowing himself to be immersed in them. He remembered how many times he had carried her up those stairs. The times they never broke a kiss on their way to the bed. The bed he stared at now. The last time he had seen it, his wife and son were in it with him. Taking their first official family portrait on Sam's phone.

He would have wondered if Sam still had that picture, but that was a stupid question. Of course she did. Being careful with her once more, Jason laid Sam down on what he remembered to be her side of the bed and covered her up. He made quick work of changing into a pair of sweats and gray tank top before climbing in beside her. He shifted to his side, pulling Sam into his arms. She stirred, his name coming from her lips in a whispered question. Even in her sleep she needed to know if this was real. He held her tightly, breathing in her scent before he himself fell asleep, "I'm here, Sam. Forever."


	7. Chapter 6: The Lunatics Are Taking

_**A/N: Before we get on our way with the story, I just want to take a minute to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story and reviewing! However, there is absolutely no reason to come here and make nothing but a rude comment. If I do see rudeness, I'll delete it. I don't have time for things like, "Jason remembers he's a douche bag." Things like that just aren't necessary and have nothing to do with anything but dislike of a character. If that's all you want to say, there are plenty of forums to do that on. I'm a member of one, I'll give you the name if you'd like it. I'm not even sure why someone would waste their own time and mine by doing that. If you don't like a character, that's fine! That's your opinion and you are completely entitled to it. Personally, I hate Franco and am really disliking Dante and Dillon. Everyone has their likes and dislikes about this show. But if your comment has nothing to do with what I've written so far, please PLEASE keep it to yourself. It'll just get deleted and no one but you or I will know it was there. I would much rather people come at me with honest criticism about my story than to leave a one-lined rude comment about a character they don't like. Now that's off my chest, here is chapter 6!**_

Chapter 6: The Lunatics Are Taking Over the Asylum

Sam stood by Jason's side holding on to Danny in front of her as they waited for someone to answer the door. To Jason it seemed as if he had been waiting outside of doors a lot in the last couple of days. Thankfully, this was the last one. With her free hand Sam reached over and smoothed down the wrinkles built up in Jason's black leather jacket from the ride over. This was going to be the most stressful visit which was why they brought Danny along. The boy always managed to smooth things over with this bunch.

The trio could hear shuffling and loud voices on the other side of the door and Danny became more excited by the second. He loved coming over here. The door opened and they were greeted by Alice. She stood tall over them before Danny shouted her name and grabbed her around her leg refusing to let go. "Well, if it isn't my favorite little partner!" Alice smiled wide down at Danny and tried to lift him up, but even with all her strength the little guy just wouldn't let go. They all laughed when Alice gave up and shuffled away from the door, dragging Danny along. "Sam, Jake. What a pleasant surprise, come on in! Mrs. Q. will be so happy to see you all!" Alice said as she stopped in the middle of the room and bent down to Danny. "How's about I take my partner to the kitchen for a cookie?" She suggested. Danny raised his fist towards the kitchen doors and shouted, "Onward! Cookies ahoy!" Everyone laughed at Danny again, waving by to him as he and Alice left the room.

"Oh, that's what all that noise is," Tracy Quartermaine said derisively as she poured some water into a crystal glass. "Monica! Your rowdy grandchild is here to see you! And he's brought friends!" Tracy shouted towards the stars before seating herself in the armchair facing away from the French doors leading to Lila's rose garden. She crossed her right leg over her left and stared at them with annoyance before speaking, "What do we owe to the pleasure of your company this time?" Sam rolled her eyes, but remained standing next to Jason who was growing more uncomfortable by the moment.

His aunt Tracy was always an irritating woman, but it seemed her divorce from Luke Spencer was starting to agree with her. She somehow seemed less of a shrew now if that were possible. Memories of her and Jason fighting filled his brain and he almost laughed until he felt Sam's hand again on his back. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and remained silent. Sam winced at his pain and spoke to Tracy, "We're here to talk to you and Monica. Jas-Jake has something important to tell you." "Hello, Sam! Hello, Jake! It's so good to see you!" Dr. Monica Quartermaine came down the stairs and enveloped each of them in a motherly hug.

Just then Danny ran into the room with a large cookie in each hand, "Gamma!" He launched himself into Monica's waiting arms. Monica hugged him tight and laughed, "What did you find?" Danny showed her his cookies, "Chocat chips!" Everyone chuckled at him, including Tracy. "They're as big as your head! You don't need two," Monica told him. Danny held one of the cookies out to Jason, "For Daddy!" The silence that engulfed the room as Jason took the cookie from Danny was deafening until Alice, who had followed Danny, dropped the tray holding glasses of milk. The glasses shattered and milk drenched the hardwood floor.

Monica looked to Sam, expecting her to correct Danny, but when the younger woman didn't, Monica shook her head and handed Danny to Sam. "That's not... But how?" She wasn't sure what to ask first. She took Jason's head into her hands and looked closely into his eyes. Oh yes, those eyes. She had looked into those eyes so many times before. The crystal blues that darkened with his moods, the emotion he held back deep within them. This was her son. How could she not have seen it sooner? Even with a different face, she should have known. "Oh, Jason!" Monica threw her arms around him, holding him as tight as she could.

Tracy slowly stood up, putting her water on the coffee table in front of her. "What are you two trying to pull?" She asked as she inched closer, completely unbelieving. Sam silently held out the paperwork from the hospital. Tracy snatched it from her hand and put her reading glasses on her nose. "My God...," she looked to Sam who nodded the conformation. "We had the tests done yesterday. If the DNA weren't enough, we ran a paternity test against Danny. It's all there. This is Jason," Sam explained. Monica finally let go of her son and stepped back to look at him again. "I don't care how it's possible, just that you're home! I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner," Monica said, her eyes swimming with fresh, happy tears.

Jason shifted from one foot to another realizing he would have been uncomfortable in this situation whether he remembered himself or not. "No, don't be sorry. You didn't know," he told his mother. Alice had busied herself cleaning up the mess she made, then took a moment to greet Jason as himself, "I'm really glad you're back, Jason. It's been dreary without you." She shook his hand and left the room with tears in her eyes, unable to handle such an emotional moment.

"Still, how do we know you're not trying to con us? It's not as if you don't have a past," Tracy said, looking pointedly at Sam. Sam snapped, "You don't have to believe it, Tracy. But this is real. This man is Jason, the father of your great-nephew whether you like it or not!" Sam and Tracy's relationship was tentative at best. The only reason Sam tolerated the elder woman was for Danny's sake. For reasons unknown to Sam, Tracy had taken a liking to Danny even if she refused to show it to any of them.

"Oh for goodness sake, Tracy! You can see for yourself on paper! My son is alive!" Unable to help herself, Monica hugged Jason again. "Well, it seems like the Quartermaines are going to have a lot to celebrate this season. And it's about time!" Monica let Jason go and noticed how he moved quickly to Sam for reassurance. Monica smiled at this, of course he would. Sam was the love of his life. He always gravitated to her and her inner strength. "Since you're all here, I was hoping to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner, here, at my house," she looked pointedly at Tracy, "that Alan gave me." Sam and Jason both let out a chuckle to that and Jason remembered Monica always throwing that zinger at Tracy.

Jason looked to Sam, unsure if that's what she would want to do. "Danny and I have to be at my mother's in the morning, but we'd love to stop by later if that's okay with Jason," Sam answered for herself, but never for Jason. She had never once assumed Jason would want to do something that made him uncomfortable. "Uh... yeah, yeah. That sounds good. We'll all stop by for dinner," Jason said, his hand coming up to rub at the day's growth of whiskers forming on his chin. "Wonderful! We'll have New Cook make your favorite!" Monica ushered them all to sit and Danny climbed into his grandmother's lap, bouncing away.

The Morgans spent a few hours with the Quartermaines explaining everything, Jason telling him where his memories started. Sadly there was nothing of his Quartermaine days and he doubted there ever would be. He let Sam take over when he got to Elizabeth, his anger at her betrayal still too much for him to handle safely around his family. He made a mental note about how much sadder and emptier the house seemed without some of its residents. Even with all the cheery Christmas decorations he could feel the loneliness. Emily, Alan, Edward, and Lila were all gone and nothing would ever bring them back.

Sam and Jason allowed Monica to keep Danny overnight when she requested, wanting extra time with her grandson. Even though he didn't want his son out of his sight right now, Jason knew Danny would be safe and sound with Monica, Tracy, and Alice. He and Sam said their goodbyes with hugs, well-wishes, and promises to pick up Danny the next day around lunch time.


	8. Chapter 7: I'm With You

_**A/N: Thanks again, everyone! The words of encouragement really help! I was getting a bit frustrated last night while writing, which is probably why Chapter 6 was a bit short and the new Just a Little While Longer's first exploit was even shorter. Hopefully I can make up for it with the coming chapters. I took a bit of liberty with a few lines from an actual GH script, please no one sue me, lol.**_

Chapter 7: I'm With You

After dropping Sam off at her parent's house, Jason drove around for over an hour before he stopped. He wasn't even sure why he was here, it truly was the last place he wanted to be. Jason stepped closer to the dock's edge, looking down into the water. He wasn't sure what standing in the same spot he was shot would do for him. Staring into the water that he nearly died in was only making him angrier by the second. There were so many people he could blame for his situation, but what good was that going to do him? He could blame Bernie for making him leave Sam and Danny that night. He could blame Helena for plucking him out of the freezing water. He could blame the car that ran him over when he finally made it home. Hell, blame could be set on Patrick Drake as well for giving him a new face. Even Robin for her part. But no, none of that would do Jason any good. He was angry at the situation, but none of them. He could forgive every single one of those people, except Helena. But for some reason, he was having the hardest time justifying anything Elizabeth had done.

Elizabeth. Her name alone made his blood boil, made him want to scream and throw things. He stepped back from the edge and walked away from that spot. He didn't stop until he was on a short bridge that led to a boat. He wasn't sure who's boat it was and he didn't particularly care. Jason shook his head, then his entire body. He suddenly felt the coldness seeping into him. The air around him was thick with winter chill. He leaned against the bridge's railing, his arms splayed wide to hold himself up. He needed to let go of the anger, if not for himself, then for his family. It didn't help any of them for him to be this way. He tried again to see Elizabeth's pathetic excuses as reasonable, but it was not going to happen. For her to do what she did, deny his only son the chance to know his father. If it weren't for Danny, maybe he could forgive her. It seemed like Jake all over again. His choice to be a parent to his child being taken away from him by someone else.

Granted, he had given up all rights to Jake, but if he were honest with himself, he never would have done that if it weren't for Elizabeth. Her constant whining about how dangerous his life was. Yes, it was dangerous, but he knew could ensure his children's safety.

Jason threw back his arms and slammed them back down into the top of the railing. He had to get over this. How, though? How could he when every single time he looked in a mirror he was reminded that he was Jason, but at the same time he wasn't? He had Jason Morgan's memories, he had the connection to his family that he could feel in his soul. Why, then did he feel so disconnected with hisself? All of his memories held meaning to him, but in a different way. Was it even possible Helena Cassidine could create a new Jason Morgan just to screw with everyone in Port Charles? There were still so many questions and he would probably never get the answers.

He sat down, unable to stand himself anymore, and let his head bang against the wood railing. He felt it then, that small hand traveling up his back and to his shoulder. That hand squeezed his shoulder lightly, letting him know she was there. She wrapped herself around his back resting her head against the leather of his jacket. He didn't have to look to see who it was, Sam had a scent unique to herself and it was exhilarating to him. He took the comfort she was offering and with one hand he held on to hers that clasped around his chest. The other drifted aimlessly over her legs that crossed around his waist.

They sat like this for a while, neither saying a word. They didn't need to. Sam knew when words weren't needed and so did he. When he felt her shiver, he unwrapped her arms and legs then stood. Jason towered over his wife, looking down at her petite form. Holding out his hand, he gave her a small smile and she placed her smaller one in his. He helped her to stand then pulled her into his arms. He had no clue until right this very moment how much he needed this woman, what she would go through for him and he for her. They weren't perfect by any stretch of the means, but they were meant for each other. Their imperfections where what made them special to each other. They made the couple stronger than ever. He felt her lips move against his chest, her voice a whisper, "We'll get through this, Jason."

He let her go so he could look into the depths of her chocolate eyes and what he saw there made him believe her. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips for a kiss. Jason noticed she had been true to her word, she still wore her wedding ring. His thumb grazed over the ring that used to be his grandmother's. The ring he promised his heart and soul to her with. He wished he still had his own, but he woke up in that lab without it and now he thought it lost to the sea. That was one thing he had no idea how to tell Sam. How do you tell your wife you lost your wedding ring?

"I missed you, Sam," he said, "and I had no clue that I did." His admission made her smile, but they still had so much to talk about. "Jason, where do you want to go from here? With me, I mean. I don't want to push you into anything, but we really need to make a decision soon. I know what I want, but you have to be sure about what you want. We have to think about how anything we decide will effect Danny. He has to come first in our world now. He already does in mine. Not-not that he doesn't to you too, but I'm saying that... God, Jason. I just love you so much, you mean everything to me and Danny. You coming back means the world, mostly for Danny. He loved you before he knew you were his Daddy. He was drawn to you in a way I've never seen in him before." Sam stepped away from him and wiped at the tears that fell down her cheeks. She sniffled and turned her back to him, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes that she was causing.

Of course she wanted him back, but did he even want the same thing. "When I saw you just now, I didn't want to make this about coming home to us. I just wanted you to know that no matter what you decide, I'm here for you. And Danny's here too. I won't keep him from you, ever. If you think its too much and need to leave, I'll support that too. I really hope you don't, though. Leave, I mean. You have a son and he needs his father. He's been without you for so long, Jason. I don't think he'll make it again. After everything he's been through, and he's only three," Sam stopped to take a breath, this really wasn't what Jason needed right now. He needed her comfort, not her demands.

Jason hated it when she cried, especially when it was because of him. Even her happy tears made his heart break. Now, though, she was shredding him to pieces. Couldn't she see that she was it for him. That he wanted nothing more than to go home with her and Danny. "Sam, I said it the night at the hospital when we brought Danny home and I'll say it again as many times as you need," Jason stepped towards her as he spoke and turned her to face him. He needed to see her face, to bring home his words so she would believe him again. His fingertips brushed across her cheek, wiping away her tears. He held her face in both hands, not letting her look away, "We can have that life you dreamed of. You, me, and Danny. There's nothing in our way. I want to love you both forever."

It had been so many years since she heard those words and they still struck her to her core. Sam smiled through her tears and grabbed hold of Jason's jacket, pulling him to her. Their lips met, tenderly at first. Soon every emotion they ever felt came rushing over them. Jason's tongue traced over her lips, begging for entrance. When Sam opened her mouth to him and held him tighter to her, he knew her answer. She didn't have to say the words, it was all there in that kiss. His hands caressed her face, brushed over her neck, then held the back of her head. Jason didn't know he had been waiting so long for this until he felt her lips against his. Felt her chest heaving against him, her lungs burning for oxygen. He reluctantly broke them apart, needing air for himself as well. "Danny and I are ready to go home now. With you," she said, giving him the same answer she gave him at the hospital.


	9. Chapter 8: While Your Lips Are Still Red

_**A/N: Thank you again, everyone for taking the time to review my writing! I wanted to take a quick second before I start Chapter 8 to answer a couple of questions. The timeline is November, just before Thanksgiving. There was never a Liason un-wedding (that's what I like to call it) and custody of Avery is still in question, but Sonny does have her as of right now. I'm bouncing around with the idea of keeping Avery with Sonny since I don't agree with Ava having custody. I also doubt there will be a chapter on that, just talk of it.**_

 _ **I haven't posted anything in the last couple of days because I'm kind of stuck on where I want this to go. I have a million ideas, but no clue where to go with them. I promise you, though, that I WILL be posting something in the next day or two. I won't leave it at this. I have plans up my sleeve, so so many plans. My head is filled with them, I just have to figure out what to do with them.**_

Chapter 8: While Your Lips Are Still Red

Sam leaned back into Jason's chest, one of his arms looping around her waist. They sat on the floor in front of a roaring fire just soaking up each other's company. They came back to the penthouse a couple of hours before and built a fire to fight off the cold that had seeped into their bones from being outside so long. As she tucked her head into his neck she smiled to herself. She had missed this so much. Just being with Jason. Having his company even in silence. Sam let out a contented sigh and looked up to see Jason staring down at her.

He was enraptured by her presence. Everything about her struck something within her and he could not get over how fascinating she was to him. Even the little details he had never really noticed before. How long her lashes were and how no matter which way she pinned her hair one little piece always managed to fall into her face. He even noticed the arch in her eyebrows. It was the same face he thought of every single time he awakened in that laboratory and whenever he was knocked back out. It bothered him so much that he could have forgotten her and everything they built. It tore him to shreds that the memories they made together were wiped from his brain.

This strong, capable, beautiful woman who had given him chance after chance. Who gave birth to his only living son. The woman who would allow him to call her his in public and never be ashamed of him. Or would never change a single thing about him or judge the way he had once lived his life. He held his wife in his arms, daring anyone to take her from him. He had killed for her before and he would do it again in less than a heartbeat.

Jason brought his hand up and traced her heart-shaped face, sliding his fingertips over her forehead and to her cheek. There he stopped and held her face, his eyes swimming in the depths of hers. There was so much there, so many hopes and dreams. He hoped against everything those hopes and dreams always involved him in some minute way. Jason couldn't stop himself from kissing her in that moment if a gun had been held to his head. The way her full lips curved into a smile and her eyes sparkled of promises to come.

A moan escaped Sam's mouth as Jason kissed her slowly and passionately. It was one kiss she never wanted to end. If she were goint to rate the kisses she shared with Jason, this one would be the most special. This one was a promise to find each other all over again. Figure out what made the other tick. It excited her like a dangerous case would. Filled her with adrenaline because tomorrow held no promises. She figured that out three years prior.

They pulled back at the same time and Sam held Jason's face in her hands. Pulling him to her, she simply rested her forehead against his and breathed him in. It was still almost unreal how he came back to her. Had lived a whole new life with Elizabeth and her two kids, only to wake up yesterday and remember their life together. Sam knew Elizabeth always had a crush on Jason, but did she really hate Sam that much? Not to mention Danny? To take a man away from his family, basically holding him hostage in order to keep him with her? It sent cold chills up and down Sam's spine to think that someone could hate her so much. She understood why Helena Cassidine would keep Jason. Her own little mindless soldier. He was proficient in death, a fact that Sam never kidded herself on. Helena never did things like that out of hate. Jason was nothing more than a tool to Helena.

Sam pushed away those thoughts. She did not want to think about Elizabeth or Helena right now. She and Jason still had so much to talk about. They needed to figure out their lives and where to go from here. Opening her eyes, she smiled and let go of her husband. "Do you know what we should do?" she asked, her voice suddenly full of excitement as she maneuvered herself in his arms to straddle his lap. Jason cocked a brow and thought for a moment, there were plenty of things they could do in this position and none of them included all the clothes they were wearing. But with as excited as she sounded, Jason knew it didn't involve making love on the floor in front of the fire.

He noticed her eyes were scanning the room and that suddenly filled him with apprehension. He knew what she wanted, but he didn't know if he was ready for it yet. "Sam, no. I know what you're thinking and we don't need to do that." She pouted, puffing her lips out, then giggled. She never could pull off that pout, but he still loved it when she tried. "But, Jason, Danny would love it! We could get a really big one this time with lots of lights and decorations! Come on, Jason. You know you want to." She pleaded with him, but as soon as she mentioned Danny's name, his resolve crumbled. He groaned and let his head fall back against the coffee table. She was going to kill him one of these days, and when it finally happened, he would be the happiest man in the world.

"You know as well as I do that's not going to happen," he started. "As soon as we get to the lot you're going to feel sorry for the smallest Christmas tree known to man and we'll be bringing that one home." He remembered their first and last tree. It was tiny and fit amazingly well on top of the pool table. Sam had fallen in love with that tree and decorated it, with help from Molly and Michael, until there wasn't a branch left without an ornament or light. Sam thoughtfully chewed on her lip for a second before responding, "You're right. But what if we let Danny pick out the tree? Jason, he'd really love it! His first Christmas with his entire family. Just think about it, all of us in our matching Christmas pajamas. Drinking coffee while we watch Danny open his presents. Taking pictures-" Jason stopped her by putting a hand gently over her mouth.

"I am not now, never have, and never will wear matching Christmas pajamas." Moving his hand from her lips to her cheek he brought her in for a quick kiss. "But the others sound great. We'll pick up Danny from the Quartermaines tomorrow morning and go to the lot." Sam giggled and bounced up and down in his lap, eliciting another groan from him. She really and truly was going to kill him, he decided. His wife was going to be the one to finally finish him off and he wouldn't stop her. Especially if this was how she did it. With him making her dreams come true.

Sam's joy bubbled over and she rained kisses all over Jason's face. His forehead, nose, eyes, then finally his lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned into him. Molding her body into his, not being able to get close enough. Between the kisses, she spoke, "You won't regret this, Jason. I promise you. Our first Christmas with the three of us will make those Rockefeller pictures look like crap. They'll replace them with us because we make the holidays look so great!"

Jason's hands slipped under her shirt, traveling up her back. He was having a really hard time listening with the way she was wriggling in his lap. Surely she could feel what she was doing to him. He had his answer when her tiny hands began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, then give up. It took him a bit by surprise when she let out a growl and ripped the shirt open. Her lips left a blazing trail down his neck and to his chest. She left him panting as she sat upright and pulled her black t-shirt over her head. Her dark hair fell like a waterfall around her lace-clad breasts and his mouth instantly watered, his pants becoming tighter.

Just as his lips made contact with the swells of her tanned breasts, Sam's phone began to ring. She held Jason to her, her hands threading through his short, blonde hair. "Ignore it, they'll go away," she whispered, her head falling back. She really, really didn't want this to stop. The phone quieted for a moment before it began to ring again. Sam glanced at it, recognizing the number. When Jason felt her reach out, he let out a defeated sigh, but kept his face nuzzled into her chest. "Some things never change," his muffled voice let out. Sam smiled apologetically to him as she answered the phone, "Robin? What is it? Is it Danny?"

Jason jerked his head up at the mention of his son. Any thoughts of ravishing his wife now gone from his mind. He could hear Robin's voice on the other end. "No, Sam. I haven't seen Danny. But you need to come to General Hospital right away. You and Jason. Hayden Barnes is awake."


	10. Thank You Again!

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so, SO much for all your wonderful reviews! It's so exciting to see how many people love this as much as I do! It really means a lot to me! I wanted to take a quick break from the story, but I promise you that more is coming. A lot more! And yes, Sam and Jason will be having their own love scene soon. There's still a lot that needs to happen before that happens. As much as I want them to on the show, they're not immediately going to fall back into bed. I want them to take it kind of slow. So in the meantime, here's a list of the songs I've named the chapters after. You can give them a listen if you'd like so you'll kind of understand what was going through my head when I wrote those chapters.**_

Just A Little While

Chapter 1: It's All Coming Back to Me by Celine Dion

Chapter 2: Cry Little Sister by Carfax Abbey (Remake)

Chapter 3: Love Laced With Tragedy by The Cruxshadows

Chapter 4: Local God by Everclear

Chapter 5: You Make Me Smile by Uncle Kracker

Chapter 6: The Lunatics Are Taking Over the Asylum by Collide

Chapter 7: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne

Chapter 8: While Your Lips Are Still Red by Nightwish

Just A Little While Longer

Chapter 1: Going Under by Evanescence

 _ **There's much more to come and I hope you enjoy what's next!**_

 _ **VolsDoll**_


	11. Chapter 9: Memory

_**A/N: I'm just going to come right out and say it. I have very little experience in the medical field. Please don't form a lynching mob if I get anything wrong, lol. But, if I do get something wrong, and any of you lovely people ARE medical professionals, please feel free to correct me and I'll make the appropriate changes. Also, things are about to drastically change for Sam and Jason in this next chapter.**_

Chapter 9: Memory

Jason nearly plowed into Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake as he led Sam down the hall to Hayden Barnes' room. The clipboard she was holding landed on the floor, papers scattering everywhere when she bounced off Jason's chest. "Robin! Are you okay?" Sam asked, letting go of Jason's hand and putting a steadying arm around the young doctor. Robin held her nose and blinked away the tears that sprang up from the minute pain. She laughed to herself, "I'm fine. I see you're still hard as a rock, Jason." Robin shook her head at them and bent down to pick up the papers with both of their help.

Once they were all standing again, Jason looked at her with a sheepish apology in his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Robin. We got here as fast as we could." Robin shook her head at his apology, "Stop. I'm fine, it happens more than I'd like to say." She laughed at her own joke, then rubbed her nose again with her palm. Yep, it was going to be sore for a while. Robin tucked the clipboard back into her arms and led the way to Hayden's door. She stopped them before the could go in, "I need to tell you guys, she remembers everything that happened, but the trauma to her brain is exstensive. I honestly didn't think she'd wake up so soon, so you need to take it easy on her. She could relapse at any minute if put under enough stress."

"Is it going to be too much if we both go in there?" Sam asked as she looked through the window at Hayden. The woman's eyes were closed and she still looked incredibly pale and weak. Robin shook her head, "Like I said, if you take it easy on her, she should be okay." Jason let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face. "How long has she been awake?" He asked, wanting to believe she was well enough to answer his questions. Sam had asked Robin to keep watch over Hayden and to call them as soon as she woke up. But Hayden was proven to be a con-woman. She could have been faking the coma as well as she faked being Jason's wife. Then again, Jason just wasn't sure if someone could fake being in a coma well enough for the genius woman in front of him to be fooled.

Robin placed her hand on the door, "I was checking her vitals when she opened her eyes and asked for you and Sam. Don't take too long, though. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on her again." The couple nodded and Robin opened the door. Hayden's eyes popped open the moment they entered and she tried shifting to a sitting position. Sam rushed to the woman's side and helped her to sit up. "Thank you," Hayden said to Sam, her voice a little rough. Sam simply nodded and handed a cup of water to Hayden who took it gratefully and gulped down half the cup's content.

Robin was at the woman's other side flashing a tiny light into Hayden's eyes, then checking her pulse. "How are you feeling? Any pain?" Hayden winced when she would have nodded. "Yes, some pain. My brain feels like it's going to explode." Robin pushed a few buttons on the IV stand and Hayden sighed in relief as the pain medication washed through her. "That will help some. I gave you enough to take away the pain, but still keep you clear. Here's the button if you need more." Robin placed a small round object in Hayden's hand. "Call if you need anything. I'll leave you guys alone." After Hayden thanked her, Robin left the room to check on other patients.

The silence was awkward for a moment and she looked Jason and Sam up and down. She needed to tell them, but could she trust them enough. As fuddled as she felt, she could feel she was sure about them. Sam pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down on Hayden's left side, Jason standing tall behind his wife. "Robin said you wanted to see us?" He asked, the silence was starting to get to him. Hayden let out a sigh and looked at them again. "I was going to tell you who you are before I got shot. I still need to do that." Sam shook her head and took Hayden's hand into hers giving it a small squeeze. "We know, Hayden. Jason remembered everything on his own," she tried to explain, but Hayden wouldn't have it. "There's more. I-I think I know who shot me. It's a reach, but I've been thinking about it since I woke up and this is the only thing that makes sense."

Jason leaned in, trying to keep his face passive. If it weren't for Sam who was trying so desperately to comfort the woman who played a part in keeping him from her, he likely would have shaken the answers from Hayden. "That bullet was meant for me, not you," Jason started, but was stopped when Hayden shook her head again. "No, just hear me out, please. I want to make up for what I did to you. I should have never taken that deal. It was a lot of money and I really needed it. I hurt a lot of good people along the way. I can't apologize enough for what I did, but there are still things you need to know. This isn't over for you. For both of you." Hayden laid her head back and closed her eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I truly am sorry. Ric never told me who you really are. That you're married and have a kid. If I had known that, I wouldn't have done it."

Jason nodded to her apology, "Ric didn't know either. There's only one person who knew and she is no longer in the picture." Hayden let out a short laugh, then winced at the pain it caused her. "Elizabeth wasn't the only one. She couldn't have figured that out on her own if she tried." Sam's eyes went large at that. Jason didn't say Elizabeth's name, but Hayden knew exactly who he was talking about. Still holding her hand, Sam asked what Jason wanted to know, "How did you know he was talking about Elizabeth?" Hayden smiled, "I was staying with Nikolas Cassidine after the Nurse's Ball. I overheard him and Elizabeth talking about the infamous Jason Morgan," she looked pointedly at Jason before continuing. "They were saying that Jake was really Jason and they had to keep it quiet. I don't know why, but I used it to my advantage. I blackmailed him and Elizabeth. My silence for money. I was going to tell you regardless, but then I got into it with Elizabeth. I couldn't stand how high and mighty they were both acting about you, Jason. I threatened to tell you then and there and Nikolas told me to do it. To put them out of their misery. I thought maybe he was tired of the lies. But now I think he was just bluffing."

While she was talking Jason was putting everything together in his mind. Hayden really thought Nikolas tried to have her killed. The bullet that pierced her brain was Nikolas' doing. He knew it was a stretch, he remembered Nikolas being the charming, loving man to his little sister. Then again, the Prince had been acting peculiar lately. Rather hostile towards Sam, his own cousin. Not to mention to Jason. "Are you saying Nikolas had you shot?" he asked, still not sure if it were possible. Hayden nodded, "I don't have any proof, but I think so. Why else would it happen? The minute I start telling you who you are a bullet finds a nice home in my brain?"

Neither Jason or Sam had made the connection before. They had assumed the bullet was meant for Jason. Shawn Butler had been arrested, claiming he had missed Jason and hit Hayden. He was sitting in jail for something he possibly had nothing to do with. "Hayden, if what you're saying is true, Nikolas is willing to kill to keep this quiet. If he finds out you're awake and talking, he's going to try again," Jason said as he began to pace, trying to form a plan. It was Sam who took over for him, "I'm about to ask you to do something for us, and I hope you say yes since you think you owe us." Hayden let go of Sam's hand and tucked her red-brown hair behind her ear. "I'm listening," she said, ushering Sam's idea on. It couldn't be any worse than the mess she was in now.

Sam looked at Jason, hoping he would agree to this as well. They needed Hayden alive if everything she said was true and she wasn't playing them. Jason shrugged, he didn't know what Sam's plan was, but he trusted her with everything in him. She would never put them in danger willingly. Sam looked back at Hayden, "In order to keep you safe, you need to have amnesia. It can easily be faked. We'll tell Robin that once you saw us, you didn't remember anything. You didn't know who we were, or how you came to Port Charles. You just remembered our names and you needed to talk to us." Hayden's eyes went wide at the suggestion. It made sense, though. She pulled off being Jake Barnes' wife, she could pull of faking amnesia. "What about Nikolas? I was staying with him-" Sam shook her head, stopping Hayden. "You can't remember him, Elizabeth, or their secret. If I know my cousin, and he's behind this, he'll be checking up on you daily. He's probably already been told you're awake and talking to us. Can you do this, Hayden?" Sam looked at her, her eyes pleading with the other woman.

Hayden thought about it for a minute. If she wanted to live, she could stay quiet. It wasn't as if Sam was asking a whole lot from her, and truth be told, she really would like to forget everything that's happened since she came to this city. When Hayden nodded, both Sam and Jason let out a sigh of relief. The feel of the room became less strenuous. The tension dissipating. "Okay, I'll do it. Just... Can you protect me in here?" For the first time since they came in Jason smiled and rubbed his thumb over his eyebrow. "Yeah, I can do that," he told her.

Sam smiled as well, taking Hayden's hand, "If we play our cards right, Nikolas will take you to live with him again when you get out of here. The closer you can stay to him, the better off you'll be. But you can't let him suspect anything. If he even thinks you remember one little thing, he'll try to kill you again." Hayden just nodded, the smile on her face small and unsure. She was willing to do this for the people whose lives she nearly ruined. Sam stood, still holding Hayden's hand. "We're here if you need anything," she said softly, then raised her voice a touch when Jason lightly brushed her arm warning her Robin was coming back into the room. "If you remember anything, Hayden, let us know." Sam squeezed once more, then let go of Hayden's hand and sadly walked out of the room, Jason following her.

As Robin checked Hayden's vitals one more time, Jason and Sam made the display of comforting each other just outside the room. They waited there until Robin came back out. They explained to the young doctor how Hayden didn't remember anything once she saw them. Robin shook her head sadly, the brain was so mysterious. Even to her husband, the neurosurgeon. No one could ever make a guess at the outcome when it came to the brain. Robin apologized for making Sam and Jason come all the way out here for nothing. She sighed, needing to call Nikolas again with that news. No one thought to see if Hayden remembered anything, they assumed she did since she asked for Jason and Sam. Poor Hayden. At least she had spoken to someone who knew what it was like to forget your entire life. She decided to keep the two informed about Hayden's recovery, thinking that Jason could possibly help the woman despite what she had done.

As Robin led them back to the elevators, Sam took a second to look through the window at Hayden who simply smiled and nodded to her. Sam nodded back wondering what in the hell her cousin was up to. None of this was like him. The attitude, the cruelty, the secrets. It just was not the Nikolas she knew.

 _ **A/N: I know some of you may not, but I really like Hayden on the show and love the way she's manipulating Nikolas right now since he's been such a jerk lately. I wanted to redeem her in my own eyes and this was how I could see that happening.**_


	12. Chapter 10: Sanctuary

_**A/N: This is just a short, little snippet that should have been the very first chapter, but I decided to change it around a little bit since it just hit me. I took some words directly from scripts, so no one sue me! I do NOT own anything GH related. Not even a coffee mug, lol. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 10: Sanctuary

Jason rolled over in bed, a sheen of sweat forming on his entire body. He uncosciously kicked the sheets away from him, needing the coolness the air conditioner brought to the room. He rolled again, beginning to thrash, but by some miracle not waking the sleeping body next to him.

 _Jason stood on a bridge with a young woman in his arms. He knew her, loved her, had something special with her. She smiled up at him and said, "Like, this one night I was on this bridge, right?" He heard himself murmer to her as he took in her scent mingled with the night's, "Mm-hm." She continued, looking from him to the sky above them, "And I met this guy, and he changed my life." He smiled down at her, his arms tightening, holding her to him and never wanting to let go. "Wow. What an amazing coincidence. See, because I was on this bridge, I met this girl, and she gave me mine," he told her._

Jason shifted again, whispering the name of the girl in his dream. "Robin?" But she was gone and he was in another place at another time in his life.

 _He was upstairs getting dressed for the day when he heard pounding at his front door. Before he had even finished pulling the shirt over his head, the door opened and his name was shouted, "Jason! Jason are you home?" He came bounding down the stairs, rolling his eyes. He knew that voice anywhere, "What is it, Carly?" He saw her blonde head first and when she turned to face him, he could see the tears sparkling in her blue eyes. Oh no, not again. "It's Sonny," she told him, wiping at her eyes. He could feel the frustration and annoyance, but underneath that was the love he held for her._

Try as he might, he just could not wake up. These dreams seemed far too important to him. He felt like the people in them were important to him too.

 _Jason returned to his penthouse dressed in a suit for his little sister's wedding, his roommate drunk and begging him to dance with her. Shaking his head, he finally agreed. They held each other and moved in a slow circle until she began stepping on his feet. He tried to get her to go to bed, but she refused, forcing him back into dancing. A few seconds later, she stepped on his foot again, and they were on the floor. He landed on top of her and when he asked if she was okay, she rose up and kissed him. He had wanted to kiss her for a while, but was afraid to mess up the friendship they built. After a moment, she pulled away breathless and said, "I've been wondering what it would be like to kiss you. I mean, I'd be going along and I'd be thinking, you know, in the back of my head, 'What would it be like to kiss Jason?' And now I know. I do. I know. It makes me feel dizzy. Jason, the whole room is spinning." He wanted to smile at her ramblings, but she gave him pause. She rolled over to her side, pulling his arm against her chest, her own circling around his. "Oh, okay. This is nice," she said tiredly. He tried to get her to go to sleep again, but found she had already passed out._

Rolled again to his back and finally settled in his sleep with a smile on his face.

 _He was on the roof top of the hospital, his heart in his throat as he spoke to the woman in front of him. His gut clenched at her words. " But you are ok on your own. Maybe - maybe you miss me a little. I mean, I - I'd like to think that you still do, but me - I am the one whose life completely stopped, Jason. I mean, even after everything that's happening with Alexis and my sisters and - it's - it's like half of me is there. The other half is constantly looking, searching for my way back to you. You probably think I am completely insane." He wanted to go to her, to hold her in his arms and erase all the pain he had and still was causing her. But he didn't. Instead he turned to look at her standing in front of him with her hair pulled back, her eyes sparkling. " When I - when I sleep, you know, there's moments I wake up and I - I still reach for you. And I remember why you're not with me, and everything comes flooding back to me, and I got to move, I got to get up, I got to go to work, I got to do everything I can to make myself stop thinking about you," he told her. She turned away from him and whispered, "I didn't know that." He clenched his fists, then released. "You like to think I miss you? I miss you all the time."_

"I miss you, Sam," he whispered into the dark room. His hand moved about on it's own, searching for the body beside him. He found the form and gently pulled it to him.

 _They were in Alexis' house and there were tears, so many tears. His own heart was breaking into a million little pieces and he knew hers was too. They were talking about getting a divorce after less than a year of marriage. There were just too many things to move past. Too many things they weren't strong enough to overcome. Jason had loved and lost before, but none of those times had ever felt as soul shattering as this one. His world was coming apart and he couldn't fix it. He didn't know how. After everything they had been through together, they just could not make it work. "I'm so sorry. I feel like - we need to say the words, or it won't be real," she told him through her tears, sniffling and wiping her eyes. They were standing so close to one another that he if he barely moved his arm, he could touch her. "Goodbye," he said, his own tears threatening to spill. He doubled the effort to keep them in check. "Goodbye, Jason." He stepped away from her, but at the last moment she grabbed his hand, "Wait." He stopped and took her into his arms. Their lips met in what he thought would be their last kiss as husband and wife. Their entire lives together ran through his mind in that moment. All the ups and downs. The betrayals and forgiveness. The lies and the love. The happiness that he thought he didn't deserve. He let her go and looked into her eyes before walking out the door._

Jason sat upright in the bed, his eyes searching the room until they found her. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled his wife closer to him. "Never again, Sam. I will never let you go again." Sam smiled in her sleep and he knew she heard him.


	13. Chapter 11: Take My Breath Away

_**A/N: I promise you guys I'll get back to the story very shortly, but first let's answer some questions! I did have Jason say "We'll never know what we could have had," to Elizabeth because I do think if she had told him the truth at the Nurse's Ball, he wouldn't have believed her. Not without his memories. I fully think that Jason would have chosen to go home with Elizabeth because at that point, she was all he knew at the time. I also think that the results would have been the same regardless if Elizabeth had spoken up. Jason would have chosen Sam. He always has and always will. IMO, they're meant to be. I went that direction because Elizabeth, to Jake, was a safety net and it just made sense to me for him to tell her that. And to let her know that she killed everything she had ever been to him now and in the future. Also, yes, I do believe that if Danny weren't in the picture, given time, Jason COULD POSSIBLY forgive what Elizabeth did. He still doesn't understand why she did it, and I doubt he ever will.**_

 _ **The reason I had Jason blame each of those people is because he's struggling with all of it. He wants to blame someone other than himself for a few minutes. He knows that none of it would have happened if he had just stayed home with Sam and Danny that night. But he didn't. He knows that all of this is his own fault. It's just part of him trying to deal with everything that's suddenly thrown at him. The day before he was mild-mannered Jake Doe building a quiet life with Elizabeth Webber. The next, his entire world is in chaos. He's going to be struggling with his identity through the entire story.**_

 _ **Next question, it hasn't been a LOT of time, but yes enough time has passed for Danny to accept Jason as his father. It was mid-day when Jason saw Sam and Danny at Kelly's and the same evening that Jason went to Sonny's. During the time between those chapters, Sam and Jason explained to Danny who Jason was. Being 3, Danny has no issues calling Jason his Daddy since Sam has always pushed to him that Jason was his father. I am going to be adding another little scene between Danny and Jason to get that point across. So, all together two days have passed in my story, the first day being when Sam finds out Jason has his memories and ends with Sam and Danny showing up at the penthouse. The next day begins with the three going to the Quartermaines and ends with Jason's flashback dreams.**_

 _ **And finally, yes, Sam wanted Jason to come back to her and Danny. She never truly believed he was dead and she never once stopped loving him. She tried with Patrick and we all saw how that ended. I just moved up their break up to avoid all that mess. I don't think they should have ever gotten as serious as they did. So the Sam in my story has been single and pining for Jason to come back for a while now. I see Sam as one of those people who never really believes good things can happen to them. So when they do, she grabs them by the horns and doesn't let go until she has no other choice. She has to be told that she's wanted because she doesn't completely trust her own feelings let alone someone else's. Their reunion may seem a little rushed, but with his memories back, Jason cannot deny himself the love he has for Sam. To me, it just makes sense they would recommit to each other so quickly because that love is still there and Jason does want his real family with him. The way I had Sam say the needed to make their decision soon was to make Jason think of her as well as Danny. She wants to know where she stands with him. As just Danny's mother or as Sam, the love of Jason's life. And like she said, she would have accepted and dealt with whatever decision he made at that point. Also, I just really want Jason and Sam back together. Like they should be.**_

 _ **Now for the next chapter!**_

Chapter 11: Take My Breath Away

The next few days were a flurry of activity. The Morgan family had gone to the Christmas tree lot and Danny had chosen a tree that was just barely taller than Sam without her sky-high heels. Danny's bedroom had been redecorated to fit a growing boy, people had come in and out of the penthouse to visit, and they had found the perfect spot for their tree. For Jason, the penthouse was starting to feel like home again. That morning Jason woke Danny up early to make breakfast for Sam, then worked their way through some Kelly's-bought Christmas cookies for a snack.

It was early evening as Jason finished dressing himself in the mirror. He struggled for a minute with the tie he laid out, then tossed it aside. He didn't need it. It's not like he was going to some formal affair. Just an evening out with his wife's parents. Thinking of Alexis and Julian made Jason shudder and he had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, smiling at the picture that was saved as his lock screen. Sam held Danny on her hip as he put the last ornament on their tree and they looked so happy. The afternoon had gone by without a single interruption. They drank cocoa that Sam had made herself on the stove. It was surprisingly delicious and one of the only things she could cook well.

Sam came out of the bathroom, putting earrings in and turned to Jason. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, he could still say no. Jason went to her and helped her with her necklace and zipped up her dress. He placed a small kiss on the back of her neck, then wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sure," was all he told her. He stepped away from her and spun her around to take her in. Her dress was simple, a purple knee-length number that clung to her every curve. The top looked like it would have been strapless if not for the lace that covered it. The lace carried on over her arms down to her elbows. Her hair was up in a ponytail with her now long bangs pinned to the side.

If he had the time, Jason would devour her where she stood. She was so beautiful it made his chest hurt. "We're going to be late," Sam said as she picked his suit jacket off the bed and handed it to him. He took it and slid it on. He remembered hating to get gussied up, but now living that year as Jake Doe, it didn't really bother him all that much. Besides, he would take any chance he could to see Sam dressed as she was tonight.

They thanked Molly for babysitting on their way out the door and made small talk on the way to the Metro Court restaurant, making plans for Danny to start preschool soon. Neither of them wanted to be away from their son for that long, but his education was important to them. It was one of those steps they had to take and they were glad the other was there to share it. They stepped off the elevator, hand in hand, spotting Alexis and Julian already at a table. They waved to Carly who was speaking quietly to Olivia at the bar, then joined Sam's parents. Julian and Alexis stood to greet the pair, then everyone sat.

The first few moments were filled with awkward silence, no one knowing how to start the conversation. Finally Julian cleared his throat, "So, Jason, Sam tells me you're looking to go back to work soon." The former mob boss took up his glass of Scotch and brought it to his lips, his brown eyes never leaving Jason's. Jason lowered his menu and with a chuckle, he nodded, "Uh, yeah. I actually accepted a job just this morning." Julian nodded, the tension growing palpable at the table. Alexis looked worriedly to Sam who gave her a small shake of her head. "That's truly a shame. I would have thought with as much as you have to be thankful for you wouldn't go back to work for Sonny," Julian said, obviously goading the man across from him. Jason let out a breathy laugh that made Sam grasp his knee quickly. She silently pleaded with him not to take the bait. "Actually, I'm not going back into the mob," he told them. "Sam hired me at her P.I. firm." He let his menu drop to the table and placed his hand over Sam's, reassuring her that the night would go without a bang. "Like you said, Julian. I have too much at risk now."

Alexis let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled to Sam and Jason, "That's excellent news! I'm really happy for you, Jason." Alexis turned the conversation to her and Julian's upcoming wedding, which Sam gladly took part in. The men sat silently, their eyes on their respective women, but their minds obviously elsewhere. When Sam noticed they weren't participating, she looked between her father and husband and noticed for the first time how alike they were. They each sat with small smiles, pretending to enjoy the wedding chatter. Their demeanor was the same as well. Slightly aloof, but warm and inviting at the same time. She shook her head with a smile as Kiki came up to take their orders.

"Where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Sam asked as their food finally arrived. Not realizing how hungry she was, Sam dug into her pasta dish, swirling noodles around her fork and shoving them into her mouth. Julian answered while Alexis was busy taking a bite from her own plate, "We were thinking about Hawaii or somewhere else tropical. Anywhere without snow." Without even thinking about it, Sam spoke up, "Jason and I have a small cabin in Hawaii. You could stay there if you want." At the mention of that house Jason's heart fell. Dropping his fork, he wiped his mouth with his napkin, his appetite suddenly gone. That house brought back so many great memories, but the horrors that also happened there outweighed every single happy moment.

Sam stopped and hung her head, "I'm sorry, Jason. I shouldn't have brought it up." She slipped her arm through his, their fingers entwining together. He brought her hand up and placed a gentle kiss to their crossed fingers. "You don't ever apologize for that," he told her. Alexis looked down to her lap, knowing what they were talking about. When Julian went to ask, Alexis shook her head at him. "Thank you, sweetie, but I think your Dad and I will probably go to the Caribbean. I hear the water there is so clear you can see straight down to the bottom." Alexis tried her best to bring the mood back up. After a few minutes it worked and they were all talking about various places to go in the Caribbean, with Julian suggesting a cruise might be best for them.

The rest of the night went as smoothly as possible, minimal rough glances between Jason and Julian. Alexis and Sam noticed every single one. They talked about Molly and Kristina and how they were doing with college. Molly had decided to finally leave Alexis and Julian behind and move into the dorms. Kristina chose pre-law as her major and as far as Alexis could tell was doing really well with it. Sam told them about her and Jason's day, decorating the tree with Danny and showed them the pictures she had taken. By the time dessert rolled around, the two women were stuffed so they got theirs to go.

No one had noticed how quiet the restaurant had gotten until they stood to leave. It was just them and two other tables still there. Jason checked the time on his phone and smiled, "Molly is going to hurt us. It's after midnight." Everyone chuckled and Alexis answered him, "Careful, Jason. She might have you another list." She, Jason, and Sam laughed at that, but Julian cocked a brow, not understanding. Sam took over the explanation, "When Jason and I first started dating Molly would show up at the penthouse with lists of romantic things for him to do for me. They were great lists, but they were kind of like punishment for Jason since he's not the type to do those things."

"Hey, now. I tried doing everything she wrote down," Jason defended himself to his wife and her parents. "I just happened to be 'romanticly challenged', as Molly put it." He made the air quotes to justify himself and cause the other three to laugh. Alexis chimed in as Julian helped her put on her coat, "Molly thought Jason and Sam had this great love like her romance novels. I can kind of see where she'd get that idea." The four rode down to the lobby together where they bid each other a good night. Sam and Jason breathed a sigh of relief as they got into Sam's car and headed home.

The night went well with only a few mishaps, but overall Sam was happy with the way things went. She glanced a few times to Jason who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. She could tell he was deep in thought from the way his brow furrowed. Sam had no clue what he was thinking at that moment. It was almost impossible to tell anymore with his new face. With the way he looked before, Sam was quick to pick up on anything Jason had going on in that head of his. But this face was a mask to her. One she'd have to study as she did before and relearn every little tick. It was a task she welcomed.

She and Jason thanked Molly again when they got home, then made slow work of getting themselves ready for bed. Danny had already been asleep for hours when Sam looked in on him. Jason came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her to him. He breathed her in, committing her scent to his memory. He looked around his son's darkened room and couldn't help but smile at the framed DNA tests that hung on the wall over his bed. The original, and the one they had done earlier in the week. It filled him with pride to see his name on those papers, then he looked to his sleeping son and that pride swelled so much Jason thought he would burst.

Jason brought his hand to Sam's chin and turned her face to his. He placed a soft kiss to her lips and whispered, "I can't ask for anything more than this. Thank you, Sam." He put all of his heart into words that had multiple meanings. His wife had never given up on him, had never stopped loving him. She chose him all over again when he finally remembered her. Sam rested her head into his chest and smiled, "This is everything to me, Jason. For me, there is no choice. Loving you was the easiest decision I ever made." She pulled away from him and led him to their bedroom. They held each other in bed, neither one thinking about sex. They simply wanted to be there in that moment together. As a family.


	14. Chapter 12: I Wish I Had an Angel

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry its been a while since I last updated anything. I've been pretty busy with real life. It's kicking my butt right now, lol. I did check into crystalgaylemiller21, and decided that even though she went with my idea of Lucas doing the DNA tests, I'm not going to pursue anything. Its not going to help me in any way to do anything about it. I didn't copyright the idea, so what can ya do?**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for all the great reviews! You're absolutely wonderful! I've been trying to figure out which direction to take the story. I have a lot of ideas, but I'm not sure where they belong or if they belong. I also had an idea for another story, but it'd be way out there for the characters. What would you guys think about a GH/Sons of Anarchy crossover where Jason and Sonny are the leaders of the Port Charles chapter of SOA? I just finished watching SOA and thought it'd be hilarious.**_

 _ **I did it again! I took quotes from a script. No one sue me! I don't own GH or anything else pertaining to it! Well, on to the next chapter! -RATED T for two uses of language!-**_

Chapter 12: I Wish I Had an Angel

Sam stretched languidly amongst the gray sheets. It had been a while since she had slept so well. She reached to her left, but found empty space where her husband should have been. Sitting up, she noticed the note left on his pillow.

 _Sam, I took Danny for breakfast at the park. We'll meet up with you at Kelly's for lunch. There's talk of the zoo since it's warm out. Coffee is in the pot. Love, Jason and Danny._

Sam smiled at the note and how Jason also let Danny scribble his own name. She stretched once more before getting out of bed and starting her day. She was in and out of the shower in nearly record time for her. Sam wandered around the penthouse in her robe with her hair wrapped in a towel. She drank her coffee, then got dressed and fixed her hair. She left it down, opting to only curl the ends and parted it to one side. It was almost time to meet Jason and Danny when she was ready to leave.

Jason texted her as she left their home, letting her know they were waiting for her at Kelly's. It took no time at all for her to get there. As she was coming around the building, she spotted the last person on Earth she wanted to see. Elizabeth. The woman was staring longingly in the window, no doubt at Sam's husband. The longing suddenly turned to hatred that Sam could feel coming off Elizabeth in waves. Shaking her head, Sam continued, trying her hardest to ignore Elizabeth. But that was not going to happen.

Elizabeth turned when she heard the clack of Sam's boots against the pavement. "Well, if it isn't the fiance stealing whore. Come to gloat over your prize?" Elizabeth said, her face scrunching up in what was supposed to be an intimidating smirk. Sam let out a laugh, this woman was truly ridiculous. "Elizabeth, really? You lied to Jason for months. Whether he remembered anything or not, he was bound to figure that out and leave you. I had nothing to do with that." Sam tossed a hand through her hair, annoyance settling into her eyes. She really did not have time for this. Then she noticed it, the crazy fury with which Elizabeth was staring at her. "You stole Jason from me! It was our time, but you. You had to stick your nose where it didn't belong. Why wasn't it you that died instead of him?!" Her voice went higher the angrier she got.

"Are you crazy? You can't steal what's yours, Elizabeth. Jason is MY HUSBAND. Memory or not. You were so willing to let a little boy think his father was dead just so you could play house with another woman's husband. And you can stand here calling ME a whore?" Sam shook her head, but then noticed how twitchy the other woman was becoming. Suddenly Sam was uncomfortable. She started to back away when, but Elizabeth was when she pulled a gun on her. Sam put her hands up, backing up until she was against the stone wall. She looked around for an exit, but there were too many tables and chairs surrounding them. There was no possible way to get around them before Elizabeth could pull the trigger.

"Oh, Sam. I'm not the whore. You are. You slept with your mother's husband? Slept with mine. How many paternity tests did you have on Danny before you found out he was Jason's? You know, Jason taught me how to use one of these," Elizabeth held the gun at just below her ribs, waving it as she spoke. Sam looked at it, seeing the safety was not on, then she looked past Elizabeth to Jason and Danny. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched them. They had no clue what was happening right outside the window. Elizabeth continued to babble about how it was her time with Jason, how they had such a great love that was meant to be. All the while, Sam could only think this was the last time she would see them. Her husband and son and they were happy inside the diner eating their lunches. They laughed together when Danny took a huge bite of a chicken finger and bits of it were sticking out of his mouth. Finally Sam looked Elizabeth in the eyes and straightened herself. This was not how she would go out. Simpering in a corner while Elizabeth kept on about Jason.

Sam could feel the insanity coming off of Elizabeth, could see it in her eyes. As quickly as she could, she punched Elizabeth in the face and grabbed for the gun. They struggled until Elizabeth jerked loose and backhanded Sam with the gun. Sam righted herself, blood trickling from the corner of her lip. "You crazy bitch!" Was all she got out before Elizabeth raised the gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit dead center of her chest and Sam flew back into the wall with it's impact. Her head hit the wall with a stomach-churning crack and she slid to the ground in a heap.

Everyone inside came running when they heard the gunshot, and each person saw Elizabeth standing over Sam, a satisfied smirk playing over her lips. Jason pushed through the crowd with Danny on his hip, but when he saw who was on the ground, he passed his son to Maxie who had been having lunch with Lulu. He shoved Elizabeth back and knelt to the ground. "Sam," he shouted, "Sam! Answer me!" He moved her so her could put her head in his lap. He looked her over frantically, finding the bullet hole in her chest, the blood leaving its growing mark over her white shirt. He clamped his hand over it to stop the bleeding and began to rock her unconscious body side to side. "Sam, please, open your eyes. Stay with me," he whispered to her, hoping she could still hear him.

His ears buzzed, barely making out the voices around him and the sirens growing closer. He never saw Nathan West take down Elizabeth and put her in handcuffs or the detective's partner Dante Falconeri put the gun in an evidence bag. One voice did reach him, a shrill tone he never wanted to hear again. He looked up as Elizabeth was being taken away. "Don't you see, Jason! I did this for us! So we can be a family! We have another chance now!" His vision blurred red, but he looked away. He would deal with the mistake called Liz later. Right now Sam needed him and Danny... Where was Danny? Where was his son?

As Sam was being placed on the stretcher and loaded into the ambulance, Jason scanned the small crowd for his son. He spotted Danny's blonde hair, his head tucked into Maxie's chest. The young woman comforted Danny through his tears and wails for his mother. When she looked up at Jason, she mouthed the word, "Go." It was all he needed to know his son was safe. Maxie would take care of him, he had no doubt about that. He climbed into the ambulance and took Sam's hand, holding it tightly to his lips. "Come on, Sam. Wake up. Wake up. Think about Danny." Sam stirred then, turning her head towards Jason.

"Don't let them take my ring," she whispered before unconsciousness took hold of her again. Jason let go of her hand so the EMTs could do their work and he brushed hair from her face. He choked on his tears as he bent his head and put his lips to her ear, "I promise."

It took little time to make it to the hospital and when they arrived, Patrick Drake was there at the door. He rushed them through the hospital and into a waiting operating room, all the while recieving Sam's statistics. Her blood pressure as well as temperature were steadily dropping, but she was still holding on. Her shirt had been cut open so the EMTs could assess the wound. She needed surgery and it had to happen fast or she might not make it. Patrick filled Jason in as quickly as he could, then ran off to get scrubbed in. Robin was waiting for Jason just outside the door to the operating room. They watched as the rest of Sam's clothes were cut away from her body and she was prepped for surgery.

It took all her inner strength for Robin to drag Jason to the waiting area. He shouldn't watch them cut his wife open. They both knew Sam was in the best hands possible, but it didn't help Jason's thoughts. Sam could die, and Elizabeth was at fault. Jason was torn between wanting to stay for Sam and wanting to find Elizabeth and strangle the life out of her. He had never felt so violent towards a woman until today. Even when he threatened Sam's life that summer so many years ago. It crushed his soul when he told Sam he'd kill her. But thinking about Elizabeth standing over Sam's body with a gun in her hand. It made him want to kill. It made him want to kidnap the vile lunatic and torture her until she didn't have a breath left in her body. Then he thought about her children. Her poor boys that had done nothing wrong except be born to a crazy, obsessive witch.

He fought the silent battle with everything in him and staying eventually won out. He told himself that if he left Sam would die. Staying put meant she lived, so he would do just that. Jason parked himself in one of the chairs beside Robin who rubbed her hand up and down his shoulder. "Patrick is going to do everything in his power to save her. You know that," she told him, trying her hardest to comfort him. "Hayden is going home tomorrow, but she still doesn't remember anything. Nikolas offered to take her home with him," Robin told him, still trying to take his mind off Sam for a moment. When he nodded, she continued, "I think it'd be a good idea if you went and talked to her. She could use a friend who's been through the same thing she's dealing with right now. There aren't many people in town who have had extensive memory loss."

"Yeah... Yeah, I'll talk to her. When Sam gets out of surgery, I'll find Hayden," Jason half-heartedly agreed. He needed to talk to Hayden anyway and figure out what their next step would be. He bowed his head, placing it in his hands, his elbows propped up with his knees. He took a deep breath to steady himself when he heard Maxi and Lulu approach. "Here, we stopped by the penthouse and got you some clothes. I didn't think you'd want Danny to see you like that," Maxi told him, handing him a black duffel bag. Danny was silently crying now, his face hidden in Lulu's neck. She swayed with him, whispering quietly. Jason rubbed his face and for the first time noticed the blood on his hands and clothes. Sam's blood. With fresh tears in his eyes he took the bag and stood. "Watch Danny for me, would you? I'm going to change." Each of the three women agreed to his request and he was gone, heading for the restrooms.

"How bad is it?" Maxi asked as she sat down next to Robin. Robin let out a sigh and rubbed the back of Danny's head when Lulu sat on her other side. "I'm not sure, but she lost a lot of blood. Patrick's working on her now." They all went silent and just sat, watching Danny as if he were their last link to Sam.

When Jason returned all of Sam's family were sitting in the waiting room. even Carly who jumped up and hugged Jason, "She's going to make it, you know. Patrick can perform miracles." Jason returned the hug, then stepped away. He took Danny from Alexis and sat down, needing to hold his son. Danny looked up at Jason, his little eyes puffy and red, his nose stuffy. He sniffled, then asked, "Is Mommy gonna be okay?" Jason sniffed back tears that formed again and hugged his son tightly. "I hope so, buddy. I hope so."


	15. Chapter 13: So Far Away

_**A/N: Hi everyone! I know the last chapter was sad, and I would apologize, but I can't. I'm not really sorry. I feel like this is something Liz would do. We're not finished with her yet, she WILL pay for what she's done, and Nik will get his too. That much I can tell you. Mostly because I'm not sure exactly how it's going to work out. I just hope you stick with me long enough to see this through!**_

 _ **I wanted to remind everyone that Jake Spencer is not part of this story. I do not in any way agree with bringing Jake back. As I stated before, I think him being back is only a way to redeem Luke and keep Liz and Jason tied together. As far as Liz's kids go, she only has Cameron and Aiden in my story. Don't worry about them, they will be taken care of. I'll be mentioning it in this next chapter.**_

 _ **Before we get back into it, I'd like to let everyone know that I am STILL not a doctor. If I get any medical terminology wrong, please let me know!**_

Chapter 13: So Far Away

It killed him to see her like this, her eyes closed and her flawless skin so pale. Her hair that reminded him so much of a chocolate waterfall had lost its shine and hung limp around her face. Jason's fists clenched and released multiple times since she had been wheeled into this cold room. He stood over her, just staring at her beautiful face. He willed her to smile again, to laugh at his stupid jokes or at Danny's antics. As hard as he tried, it just wasn't happening.

Jason turned when Patrick came into the room. The neurosurgeon cleared his throat and picked up the chart from the bed she lay in. "Jason, I'm sorry. I did everything I could," he began, "It's up to her now." Patrick scribbled notes after checking Sam's vitals. The machines surrounding her bedside beeped steadily. "She was incredibly lucky. The bullet missed all of her vital organs. A simple in and out. I'm concerned now about her head injury. Sam hit the wall hard enough to fracture her skull. It's a serious injury and I'm not going to lie to you about her chances. It looks as good as a skull fracture can. We're going to keep her heavily sedated for the next couple of days to give her time to heal. Knowing Sam, and her likeliness of escaping the hospital, it's our best option." Jason nodded and shook Patrick's hand. He knew they were doing everything they could to help her. He never doubted it when Dr. Drake was on the case.

"What can I do for her?" Jason asked. He needed to do something. That was his wife lying so lifeless on that bed and again it was his fault. "Talk to her, tell her about the new life you're going to build together. Give her something to come back to. She can hear you, she's not in a coma. With all the medication we've given her, chances are slim she'll respond. Bring Danny to visit her, let her hear his voice," Patrick clapped a hand on Jason's shoulder, "Anything positive you can do for her will help." Jason watched the doctor leave before sitting down in a chair set up beside the bed. He let out a long sigh and took Sam's hand, his fingers tracing over her slim wedding band.

His grip was tight, unrelenting, but still gentle at the same time. He cleared his throat and began speaking, "Sam, I..." He stopped, not really knowing what to tell her. There hadn't been a single day they were apart since he got his memories back. She knew him inside and out, didn't she? He had to think about that for a moment. Did they really know each other now? So much had happened and changed in the last three years. How could they possibly know each other, let alone themselves? He was offering her a future built on a past full of violence and pain. Both physical and emotional. He didn't see it as a possibility to go back to being the Jason she once knew and loved so completely. He had to admit to himself that he was different. He changed more than anyone else in his life.

He never let go of her hand as he faced the hard truth of things. He saw how unfair it was to expect Sam to come back to him so soon after he regained his memories. He shouldn't have expected her to come back without a fight because she remembered the same things he did. He needed to walk away from her, not for safety reasons like he had always claimed. But for her own well-being. Jason stood, tears forming in his eyes as he looked down at Sam. Just as he was about to turn and walk away from her and their life, something stopped him.

Jason looked to her again and shook his head. He would never be that stupid again. The last time he tried to break up with her while she was in a hospital was a disaster. He remembered trying to give her money to make sure she was taken care of, but it backfired and made her feel like a whore. He wouldn't do that again. He couldn't. Everything in him screamed for him to sit back down, hold her hand, and talk to her. So he did just that. He reclaimed his seat, took her hand back in his, and began to speak again. "Patrick said you're not in a coma and you can hear me. I want you to know, Sam, that I'm going to do better. I'm going-" He choked on his tears, letting them fall into the denim of his jeans. "I'm going to be a better husband than I was before. I'm going to love you and Danny like you deserve. Nothing is going to stop us from being a family, not even me."

He took a deep breath, then swept back some stray hair that had fallen into her face. Leaning closer, he kissed her temple. It took a moment before he was able to continue, "Monica is worried we won't make it to Thanksgiving, but I told her..." he let out a short laugh, "I told her to never underestimate you. You can do amazing things, perform miracles." He wiped his face with the back of his long, black sleeve and sniffed. "Alexis has Danny, so you don't have to worry about him. Molly said she'd bring him by to see you tomorrow. Everyone was here for you. Carly is going to bring you some things to wear when you wake up. She knows how much you hate hospital gowns." He let out a long breath, his eyes cast down the the floor.

He never noticed how she gave off the smallest of smiles when he spoke. It was literally the most she had ever heard him say in the ten years they had known each other. Everything around her was so foggy and the pain... The pain was almost too much. Her head felt like it would explode at any second. Everything hurt so much. She didn't try moving or opening her eyes, but thankfully her ears worked perfectly. Sam could sit and listen to his voice for days on end. She wanted him to speak again so she put all her strength into giving his hand the tiniest squeeze. Before she could hear his gasp she was out again, giving up the fight for a few more hours.

Jason jumped up, shouting Sam's name when she squeezed his hand. Patrick was right, she could hear him. Sam was in there and she could hear his promises. He looked her up and down, then noticed the small smile. Her breathing was steady as if she had fallen asleep again. Instead of rushing out to call a nurse, he sat back down and spoke to her for hours. He told her about the plans he was making for their first Christmas as a family. About future vacations, about how they were going to take her P.I. business global. Then he talked about the little things, day to day happenings that were a part of them.

"I need you, Sam. In every single way a person can need another. I can't make it without you. If I'm going to figure out how to be this new Jason, I need you by my side. Supporting me. I told Danny that we were a team and teams never give up on each other. You're the best part of our team." Tears flowed freely again as he admitted how much she meant to him. "I'm not going to give you up again. I can't. If that's selfish, I don't care. I'm nothing without you and I don't want to go back to that." He had no clue what time it was when he ran out of things to say. He rested his head against their joined hands and sleep took him almost instantly. The relief that she would pull through finally hit him and he could somewhat relax.

 _Somehow they always wound up back here. A place they'd been hundreds of times each. She was let into the interrogation room at the PCPD and came face to face with a total stranger. With her hands cuffed behind her back, she stepped towards the table. She half-smiled at the man sitting in front of her, one of his wrists locked to the table with handcuffs. He looked at her questioningly and she said, "Well, it must be crowded around here if the cops have got to double up on two total strangers, huh?" The man rolled his eyes at her and answered, "I don't think its a mistake." "Why not?" she asked. "Because they're hoping to get something out of it - your testimony against me," The way he looked at her almost made her feel stupid, but there was absolutely nothing in his face. Just a blank stare. "Well, I might be willing if I had any idea who you are. I'm Sam. Sam McCall." She looked down and away from him, "I'm in for aiding and abetting Sonny Corinthos." She tossed her hair from her face and looked back. His expression never changed, but his voice was so soft. "Jason Morgan. Me too."_

Sam grumbled as she slept, slipping in and out of dreams. Sometimes the dreams were memories, other times they were odd and didn't make sense. It was almost as if she were reliving her life, the images playing through her mind were exactly as she remembered them. Exactly the way she felt. She could see everyone in them so clearly, heard their voices as if they were right in front of her. But, for some reason, now their words made no sense. They were standing or sitting in all the right places, but their words... Her mother was laughing in one of the dreams, but all Sam could hear were her sniffles and a worried voice begging her to come back to them. She could feel them touching her, holding her hand, brushing hair from her face. In her dreams they did none of that. In the back of her mind she knew why. She was lying in a hospital bed with a hole in her chest and her loved ones were crying for her. If she could open her eyes, she'd see them. Everything felt so heavy, though. So, so heavy.


	16. Chapter 14: Amazing

Chapter 14: Amazing

Jason felt like time stopped in the next couple of days. Since the initial squeezing of his hand, Sam hadn't made a single move. Hadn't opened her eyes or let out a sound. He had only left her bedside a couple of times since they wheeled her in. Once was to check up on Hayden and come up with the next step of their plan. He told the con woman what happened with Sam and she seemed sincerely upset. Hayden filled him in on what went on between her and Nikolas so far. Nikolas seemed convinced Hayden didn't remember a thing as she continued to call Jason by the name Jake.

Hayden went as far as to claim remembering bits and pieces of her life before coming to Port Charles, but nothing else. Jason began to wonder if they were sending this woman to be eaten by wolves or if in some way he was punishing her for her minuscule role in everything. The plan seemed to flow from Hayden, reminding him a bit of Sam. He had an inkling that he would start to like this woman. Especially since she was on their side.

Hayden would go with Nikolas, make herself at home at Wyndemere, and get as much information as she possibly could. Jason wondered if this would be possible. If they should just give up and Hayden come stay with them where he could protect her better. Sure, it'd be awkward at first, but they could manage. Hayden declined the offer, they both wanted to take Nikolas down but couldn't do it without absolute proof.

Jason continued to talk to Sam. He told her everything going on with Hayden, how the woman was feeling much better and wished Sam well. As he was telling her what Danny was learning while spending time with Alexis, the lawyer walked into the room with Danny leading the way. Before Danny could launch himself on the bed, Jason scooped him up and set him down gently. "Remember, buddy, we have to be careful with Mommy," Jason told him. Danny leaned back, resting his head in the crook of Sam's arm. He tucked himself around her as Alexis took the seat next to Jason. "Mommy, when you gon' wake up? I gots tell you 'bout my day!" Danny chattered away at Sam, telling her how Molly took him ice skating and they both fell down a lot.

Jason and Alexis watched him with tears in their eyes. The boy was so sweet, having taken Patrick's advice to heart. For the last two days Danny lay with Sam just as he was and told her about his day. Alexis noticed it first, the way Sam's arm tightened around Danny. Alexis slapped at Jason with the back of her hand, motioning for him to look. They watched as Sam slightly smiled and her eyes fluttered open. Once. Twice. The third time she let out a wince. The lights were so bright and everything still hurt.

She let out a soft groan, still groggy from the sedatives. But she felt her son, heard his voice and it was the blessing she needed. When she opened her eyes fully there he was. His sweet face smiling up at her, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "You waked up! Mommy! You wake!" Danny threw his arms around her, eliciting another wince. Jason got up to move Danny, but Sam shooed him away. If it meant holding her son, she would take any uncomfortable movements. Alexis ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face, shouting for Patrick and Robin.

The two doctors came running into the room to find not only Danny in the bed, but Jason sitting as close to Sam as he could without smothering her. They held their son between them and shared an intimate kiss. "I thought I lost you again," Jason admitted to her, unaware they had company. Sam smiled, tears filling her eyes, "I have too much to live for." Patrick cleared his throat and the trio looked up to him. The doctors smiled brightly, they had been waiting for this moment. "Jason, if we could interrupt, we'd like to see how our patient is doing." Patrick wasn't really asking permission, he was more or less telling Jason to get up and move. With a nod, Jason took Danny and stood next to Alexis who giggled with her grandson. She took him, making a comment about some cheesy crackers in the vending machine and headed out the door.

Patrick checked Sam's eyes with a pen light, then very gently touched the back of her head in multiple areas with two gloved fingers. "Pupils are dilating normally. Area of cranial impact still tender with very minimal swelling. Area is warm to the touch." Patrick muttered as he lifted Sam gently into a sitting position. Robin took up the chart and began writing as quickly as Patrick spoke. "Impact area is clean, no visible tears to the skin." Finally he looked at the bruising along the back of Sam's ears and lightly pressed his fingers there. "Pinna bruising is fading quickly." He straightened and smiled to his patient, "Any dizziness? Nausea? Confusion? Headache? Stiffness?" Sam shook her head to each until he came to headache and stiffness. Her entire body was stiff and her head felt ready to explode. Patrick nodded, "That's to be expected. You suffered a minor skull fracture, Sam. I want to put you on some high dose pain relievers, non-narcotics. While you were out we did a full MRI and CT scan to make sure there was no swelling in the brain. The fracturing isn't as bad as we initially thought, but you did hit your head pretty bad." He took out a pad of paper from the pocket of his lab coat and scribbled a medication on it, then handed it to Jason.

While he was doing that, Robin set the chart down and removed the dressing over the bullet wound. It was stitched up perfectly, no redness, not even a bit of puckering with the sutures. "Well, good news. The scaring should be minimal, but I doubt that even bothers you," Robin chuckled with Sam which made the other woman wince. "I'll go get a dose of that pain reliever for you." She checked the prescription Patrick handed to Jason, then headed for the nurse's station to fill Felix in.

"You know, Sam, I'd really like to keep you a few days more. You are recovering from a gun shot wound. However-" Patrick took up the chart and went over it again, enjoying keeping Sam and Jason in suspense. Would Sam go home or wouldn't she? "Patrick, come on." Sam almost whined. She really wanted to get out of that bed. The neurosurgeon laughed, looking to Jason then Sam. "If you promise to stay one more night and not run off, I'll send you home tomorrow morning." Sam's smile couldn't get any wider as she looked to Jason, "I promise. I won't go anywhere until tomorrow." She actually meant it this time. She had too much to lose now.

Patrick gave them another smile as he replaced the chart on the end of the bed. "Everything looks real good, Sam. I gotta tell you, though. When you get home, I want you to take it easy for a bit. No heavy lifting, no running around town shooting at bad guys or climbing down drain pipes in your underwear." The last bit elicited a laugh out of all of them, including Robin who came back in with a syringe of clear liquid. Alexis chose the moment Robin stuck the syringe in Sam's IV to come back in with Danny. Her hands as well as Danny's were full of goodies. Jason crouched down to level his gaze with Danny who's mouth was all ready covered in chocolate. He could tell by his son's eyes that he was getting far too close to a sugar high. Jason put a hand on his son's shoulder and could feel the little body vibrating with energy. He smiled, "Whatcha got, buddy?" Danny went through each of his items, calling them out by a single word, "Chocat."

Alexis sheepishly shrugged her shoulders and dumped her stash in Sam's lap. "I have a really hard time saying no to him. I swear I was just going to get one bag of cheese crackers." Sam and Jason just laughed, understanding all too well how hard it was to deny their son anything. He was such a good kid and asked for so little that when he did, they got it for him. Robin and Patrick made sure Sam was comfortable before Jason picked Danny up and set him back down on the bed. Alexis sat down in her designated chair, then Jason joined her. The room was full of laughs as Danny divided up his treats between them all.

Sam began to feel tired once everyone had a selection of candy bars. She shared hers with Danny, enjoying the sweet taste. Then a thought popped into her head as she watched Danny bite into his half. "What happened to Elizabeth?" Jason and Alexis looked at each other. They didn't want to relive what happened and had dreaded the question. They knew Sam would ask. Jason let out a sigh and stood up, anger coming over him immediately. Alexis sighed and put a hand on Sam's knee, "Honey, Elizabeth is in jail right now. There were too many witnesses and she will not get away with this. She's going to be locked up for a very long time." Sam just nodded. She felt horrible for even asking, but it really wasn't Elizabeth she gave a damn about. "What about her kids? What's going to happen to them?" Alexis squeezed Sam's knee with understanding. Cameron and Aiden were innocent and didn't deserve to be punished for what their mother did, but Elizabeth did.

"Lulu is taking good care of them until Laura gets here. She and Dante moved temporarily into Elizabeth's house so the boys didn't have to go from place to place. Once she's sentenced, we don't really know what will happen, but I'm sure Laura will probably keep them." Sam seemed satisfied by that. She hated for those kids to be put through any worse than they already are. Jason paced back and forth working his anger out. It wouldn't help Sam at all if he kept it up. He remembered what Carly had told him before so he took a deep breath and counted to ten. It helped some, but not completely.

Alexis scrunched her nose up, looking as if even saying what was to come was distasteful, "There's more, sweetie, Elizabeth is going to plead insanity. Her lawyer is claiming she wasn't in her right mind when she... did what she did." Alexis looked to Danny who was busy driving one of his cars over a bar of chocolate as if it were a monster truck crushing cars and making giant leaps. Sam let out a sigh, "You know, Mom, I believe that. She-" "Are you kidding me?!" Jason interrupted her with a shout. "Jason, you didn't see her. The look in her eyes, the way she was talking. It was crazy!" Sam countered, then covered Danny's ears. This really was not a conversation he should be hearing. "She was crazy. I really believe she went over the deep end. She needs help, Jason. A lot of it."

Jason snorted, unbelieving what he was hearing. Sam did have a point, though. Elizabeth had been known to have breakdowns before, but nothing this bad. She had never gone so far as to try to kill someone. Sam held her hand up at Jason so he would stop and hear her out, "If she goes with the plea, I want to make sure she actually gets the help she needs. And she needs to be able to see her kids." Jason blew out a breath and looked at Sam as if she had grown another head. "Fine. Fine. We'll do it your way." He started to pace again as Alexis began to gather up all of hers and Danny's candy and shove them in her purse. She kissed Sam's forehead, then picked up Danny. The boy leaned over in her arms and gave his mother a kiss as well. "It's time to get this little guy home. We'll come back tomorrow so you can all go home together." Danny hugged and kissed his father. "Yeah, good luck getting him to sleep." Jason said, letting out a soft chuckle. "Bye, buddy. Mommy and Daddy love you. Be good for Grandma," Sam smiled and waved to her son, blowing him a few extra kisses. "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy! Wuv you!" Their son called out as he and Alexis left.

Finally alone, Jason sat on the edge of the bed and took Sam's hand into his. "I know you want to do what's right, but are you sure about this? Letting her plead insanity is almost like letting her get away with it," Jason asked. He really, really wanted Elizabeth to pay for what she did. Sam lifted her free hand and cupped Jason's face. She smiled at him, her eyes shining with every ounce of love she had for him. "I'm sure. She is going to pay, Jason. As soon as she realizes what she did, she will punish herself more than anyone else can. Elizabeth is not an evil person. Yes, she is selfish and manipulative, and will go to great lengths to get what she wants. Right now she wants you and thinks that I stole you away from her. She's not in her right mind. Jason, I know that once she's in Ferncliff and sees her kids for the first time, she will face what she did."

Jason couldn't help himself if he tried. He leaned in and kissed her lips, careful of her injuries. "You're too good a woman, Sam. For Elizabeth, this world, and especially for me. I don't deserve you." Sam rolled her eyes at him. "Jason, stop. We're allowed to be happy. Despite everything that has ever happened to us, we deserve to be happy with each other. With our little family. No one in this room is too good for anyone. We are equals. Good enough for each other and for Danny. I don't want you to ever think anything else. We fought so hard for what we have and we're not going to lose it now because we think we don't deserve it for whatever convoluted idea our minds come up with." She sighed and leaned back into the pillows. "I heard you, Jason. I heard you fight with yourself about letting me go again. You have no idea how glad I was when you stayed. You'll never know how much it meant to me." He kissed her again. He had to. There was no other choice when a declaration like that was made. They were a family and they would stay that way even if they had to fight tooth and nail to keep it.

Jason gingerly climbed into bed with her and wrapped her in his arms. Sam could feel the tension leaving both of them and smiled to herself. She was alive, her family was intact and Elizabeth was going to get the help she needed without scaring her children too much. She couldn't ask for anything more. Jason kissed the top of her head, "So... about Thanksgiving..."

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for sticking with me and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I truly am working on it. As I said before, there are so many ideas floating around in my head. I finally put them down on paper so I wouldn't lose track of them. Here we are with more medical jargon that I don't quite understand, but I did do some research on skull fractures and went with what I found. If anyone is a doctor and I got something wrong, please let me know.**_

 _ **Also, if you have any questions, please feel free to send me a message! I'll answer them as quick as I can. I promised to let you all know about Cam and Aiden in this chapter and I hope my answer satisfies everyone. And yes, even though I'm furious with Elizabeth, I do still like her and believe that she will get through this period in her life. She just needs to open her doe eyes to what she's done. And she really needs a stint in Ferncliff to get over herself and Jason. If I missed anything else, let me know!**_


	17. Chapter 15: Falling Faster

Chapter 15: Falling Faster

Sam had spent the last week taking it easy as per Patrick's orders. Today, though, was another story all together. It was finally Thanksgiving and the Morgan family had just left Alexis and Julian's house. The food was delicious, albeit ordered instead of home cooked. Danny had a blast with his aunts and new Uncle Leo. Everyone was happy to be able to take time out and just be together. Laughing, joking, eating. At least until they arrived at the next destination.

"Some things really don't change," Jason commented as they were led through the Quartermaine foyer and into the living room. It was like a madhouse, everyone running in different directions, food was everywhere. Sam raised an eyebrow as she examined what appeared to be mashed potatoes on the door jamb. They stood wide-eyed at the scene before them. Monica and Tracy were covered head to toe in food, screaming obscenities at each other. Staff members were desperately trying to clean the mess in time for dinner, but it was no use, the only thing left of dinner was the stuffing. The two women kept at it until a handful of stuffing, thrown by Monica, landed on Danny's head. The entire room stopped and a collective gasp went out. Danny let out a big belly laugh and shouted, "We having pizza!"

It took a little bit, but everyone got the room cleaned up just enough so they could sit down. After singing, Danny made himself comfortable between Tracy and Monica, everyone deciding it was best the two not sit side by side. "We're terribly sorry you all had to see that," Monica said as she served Danny a slice of pepperoni. Tracy let out a snort, "Some of us still believe you should have dressing instead of stuffing." Monica let that comment go with a roll of her eyes and brushed a stray piece of stuffing from her grandson's hair. Tracy's ex husband, Paul raised his glass, "I'd like to propose a toast." He cleared his throat and stood. "It's been a very long time since I was privy to a Quartermaine Thanksgiving and I must say that it is still the highlight of the year. Here's to family, no matter how we came together." He nodded, then took a sip from his glass.

The pizza was as delicious as always and everyone ate their fill. Jason was leaning back slightly in his chair, his arm around the back of Sam's. He was smiling at the chit chat around him. He was still uncomfortable around the group, but it was slowly fading away. Sam linked the hand on her shoulder with her own and smiled to her husband. These were the moments she wanted for Danny. Days spent with his entire family, all of his favorite people. She and Jason laughed at their son as he tried to get Tracy to taste one of the pepperonis he picked off his slice. "Twy it! You like it!" Tracy shook her head at him, "I do not like pepperoni, Danny I Am. I do not like them here nor there. I do not like them anywhere." Danny squealed with excitement at her answer. "Would you like 'em in a box?" He asked her. Acting more dramatic than ever, Tracy lifted her near-empty glass of wine, waving her arm out in a flourish, "I could not, would not in a box. Nor with a fox!" This went on for a few minutes until the duo recited the entire book, Danny flopping the pepperoni around and Tracy growing more and more wild with her actions. She had the young boy laughing so hard he nearly slid out of his chair.

Dinner was over and everyone was milling about, breaking into small groups to speak to each other. Jason looked around him, his son held in his cousin Dillon's arms, being spun around. His laughter filled the room, making everyone around him smile. He stood in a corner with Sam, his arm around her waist as his wife spoke to Monica about Danny joining preschool. They had begun early enrollment while Sam was more or less off her feet and his first day was coming up quickly. Jason chose that moment to let go of Sam and step around her. Before Sam knew what was happening, her husband was down on one knee, a small box held in his hands.

"Sam, I know I'm not the easiest person to make a life with. Not the most romantic man in the world-" he started, then stopped when Tracy interrupted him, "You got that right." Jason rolled his eyes and Sam let out a chuckle, but he wasn't going to let his aunt ruin the moment. "You accepted me all those years ago for who I was. You never tried to change me. I can't tell you what that meant to me." He opened the box, showing her a gorgeous ring. The square center diamond was a shade of blue that matched his eyes, the band was embedded with chocolate diamonds that matched hers and cut in the center to fit her wedding ring. She gasped, her eyes shimmering with tears. "I am falling more in love with you every single day. I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much until you came into my life. You gave me a life I never thought I'd have. A son I never imagined holding. Marry me again, Sam." "Oh, Jason!" Sam wrapped herself around him, letting herself fall to her knees and kissed him soundly. "Is that a yes?" Monica asked with a bright smile, tears filling her own eyes.

Sam pulled away and nodded, "Yes! Absolutely, yes!" Jason pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. He stood with her and they kissed again, Jason lifting her from the floor and spinning her around. They were congratulated by each person. Handshakes and hugs given. Even Tracy hugged Sam and put a hand on Jason's shoulders. "Despite my feelings for you, Jason, you seem to work well together. I'm happy for you. Someone in this family deserves some happiness. Daddy would be proud of you both." She walked out of the room, claiming to search for more wine, but they could all see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Well, we've got a lot of planning to do," Monica said, holding Sam's hand to look at the ring. It was a perfect choice. Unconventional like the couple. Sam had fixed it so her wedding ring fit inside the engagement ring's band. "Lila would love this," she told them. There was more talk of the upcoming wedding, but no plans set yet, even though both Sam and Jason wanted it to happen as soon as they could manage. Jason suggested a Christmas Eve wedding, but Sam and Monica shot that idea down. That was Robin and Patrick's anniversary. Well, one of their anniversaries anyway.

The ride home was spent with Jason driving, Sam staring at her ring, and Danny sound asleep in the back. "Jason," Sam started, "let's do it like we did last time, but this time our families can be there." He hadn't even thought of that. Their first wedding had been perfect for them. It was special and unique. Under the stars that Sam loved so much. It was one of the happiest moments of Jason's life. "I'll call Robert Li tomorrow," Jason answered. Sam smiled and looked into the back seat at their son. "He's comatose," she joked. "My family has that effect on people." Jason kept his eyes straight forward as he turned into the parking garage and wound his way through to their parking spot. Sam looked at him with a smile. "Jason Morgan, are you making jokes now?" She laughed when he winked at her and they climbed out of the car.

They rode the elevator to the penthouse door, with Danny in Sam's arms and a pizza box of leftovers in Jason's. Sam grunted under Danny's weight as she waited for the door to be unlocked and opened. "I swear, this kid gets heavier by the day. Pretty soon I'm not going to be able to carry him." Saying it out loud brought a certain sadness to Sam. She wanted Danny to stay little and healthy forever and hated the fact that he was growing up so fast. Jason chuckled and opened the door for her, "You should have let me carry him." "And miss out on the last few times I'll be able to do this? He's going to be bigger than me soon, I want as much snuggle time with him as I can get before he hates kisses from his Mommy and wants me to park a block away from school so the other kids don't see me."

Jason just laughed at her and let her carry their son up the stairs while he put the pizza in the fridge. He sighed to himself, "At least I don't have to cook breakfast."

 _ **A/N: Hi everyone! I kinda like just getting into the story and talking to you at the end. It's pretty nifty! Lots of things are in store for Sam and Jason in the next few chapters and I'm really glad you're still sticking with me! I am going to be wrapping things up soon, but I'd like to finish this chapter off with a list of the music I've been listening to. Here we go!**_

 _ **Continued from Chapter 8;**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Memory (from Cats, a sung by Simone from Epica)**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Take My Breath Away by Berlin (DJ Sammy remix)**_

 _ **Chapter 12: I Wish I Had an Angel by Nightwish**_

 _ **Chapter 13: So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold**_

 _ **Chapter 14: Amazing by Aerosmith**_

 _ **Chapter 15: Falling Faster by Burn Halo**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy the music as much as the story! Love you!**_


	18. Chapter 16: Crazy Little Thing

Chapter 16: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

The couple of weeks after Thanksgiving were some of the busiest of Sam and Jason's life. Elizabeth's trial had been moved up and she was convicted of attempted murder within days. With no one arguing the insanity plea she was sentenced to Ferncliff until she was rehabilitated. Thankfully Elizabeth's children weren't there to witness their mother being brought in and taken away in shackles. It was one of the last things Sam thought she would see and it was truly heartbreaking. It was obvious to Sam that Elizabeth was in the throws of a breakdown that had taken the nurse's life over completely. Custody of the children was given to Laura who had come into town the week of Thanksgiving. Jason sat through the trial at Sam's side, never wavering in strength for his wife, but every time he glanced in Elizabeth's direction Sam could see the burning hatred for the woman. It took everything in Sam to forgive Elizabeth, but she couldn't see it any other way. She refused to dwell in the pain. That didn't mean she was going to forget or ever trust Elizabeth again, but Sam could and would forgive.

What surprised Sam the least was looking up from giving her testimony and seeing her cousin sitting on Elizabeth's side of the courtroom. Of course he was. It was his precious little Elizabeth on trial and Nikolas would do anything for her. She started to wonder if Nikolas was behind her shooting, but she doubted it. Even with as big of an ass as he'd been to everyone he claimed to love, Sam didn't think he would go as far as giving Elizabeth a gun and pointing her in Sam's direction. That had all been Elizabeth, she could tell by the sadness in Nikolas' dark eyes and the confusion that played over his features during the trial. When Elizabeth was taken away, Nikolas let a single tear fall.

Danny had started preschool and would come home every single day with a new art project he had created. They were running out of room on the refrigerator to put them, so Sam had gone out and bought a large cork board that she hung up in the living room. On it were crayon drawings of their little family, macaroni glued on paper to make faces, and Danny's Christmas list. The one prominent item was a puppy. Jason had joked with Sam about the types of dogs they could get for Danny. Rottweiler topped out Jason's picks with him claiming their son needed a big dog that could handle rough play and protect him at the same time. Sam did somewhat agree with her husband, but wasn't sure how practical having a dog in the penthouse would be. She also knew that with their son being only three years old, she would be the one to take care of the puppy. Walk it, feed it, bathe it. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to pack up Jason and Danny and head down to the animal shelter. She was sure they'd find the perfect dog for them there. If they decided to get one. And that was a big if.

They had known what it meant when they allowed Maxie to help with the wedding planning and this time she promised to keep it low key. Sam and Jason wanted the ceremony to be held in Lila's rose garden, but chose the Metro Court for both ceremony and reception since it would be far too cold that day. The flowers had been selected, and Robert Li had agreed to perform the ceremony while his family provided the food. As a nod to Carly's sentiments that cakes are omens, the pair chose to have small chocolate pies instead that the staff at the hotel would make. The only things left were Jason's tux and Sam's dress.

That's where Sam was that day. Still sitting in her car in front of the dress shop with Molly and Maxie. Sam was suddenly nervous, her hands sweating as they gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. "Seriously? Are we doing this or what?" Maxie asked for the tenth time. They had been sitting there for at least twenty minutes and in another five, Sam would be late for her appointment. "Dress shops don't like to be kept waiting, Sam," Molly chimed in from the back seat. Sam took a deep breath, slowly let go of the wheel and climbed out of the car. "It's no big deal, right? We just need to go in, pick out a dress, then leave," Sam said biting her lip as she came to a stop at the door. "What's gotten into you? You and Jason are already married," Maxie asked as she pushed passed Sam and took hold of the door knob. "I don't know, Maxie. I really don't. I was looking forward to this and then as soon as we got here I started thinking if this is too much. What if I pick out this perfect, gorgeous dress and Jason decided to hightail it out of town?" Sam admitted to them. Maxie let go of the door and turned to her friend, "Sam, Jason's not like that. You know him better than anyone in the world. Would he really run away from marrying you again?" Sam shook her head in answer. "That's right, he wouldn't. Jason wants to do this, Sam. Or he wouldn't have had me at every jewelry store in this town and the next looking for your ring," Molly told her, putting an arm around her. Sam smiled at that. Jason normally did things like that on his own, but it warmed Sam's heart knowing he took Molly with him.

"Okay, let's do this," Sam stepped up and opened the door. The three walked in and were greeted by the receptionist. "Why don't you guys look around for a few minutes while your attendant gets a dressing room ready for you," the chirpy blonde suggested before picking up a phone to let someone know Sam was there. She, Maxie, and Molly started down an aisle packed with different styled dresses. It was surprisingly easy to go through them as the dresses were categorized by their certain styles. On the way to the shop Sam suggested they have fun with it by each of them picking a dress they loved and no matter what it was, Sam would try it on then Sam would guess which girl picked it out. "Samantha Morgan?" A woman asked coming up on the girls. She stood in front of Maxie with a large smile on her face, sizing Maxie up and down. "Um, no. I'm not Sam. She is," Maxie corrected, pointing to the petite brunette behind her. Sam held on to the dress she pulled out and smiled, "That's me."

She shook the woman's hand and they were all led to a private sitting room as Maxie had requested earlier that week. They were going to be here for a while because not only did they need to find Sam's dress, but they had to pick out dresses for the bridesmaids. They each handed the attendant the dresses they chose and Sam went over the type she was interested in. Something simple with maybe a little bit of sparkle in a sheath or mermaid cut. Molly poured glasses of sparkling white grape juice that was provided to get their fashion show started. Sam took a sip from her glass, then headed into the dressing room where the attendant left the three dresses before going off to find something more Sam's liking.

It took a few minutes, but Sam finally managed to get herself into a skin tight, strapless mermaid gown covered in a rainbow sparkling rhinestones. Looking at herself in the small mirror, she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to go out there. Her large breasts were spilling out over the bodice and she wasn't exactly sure she could breathe in the corset. She stepped out and on to the platform in front of Maxi and Molly who were trying their best not to laugh. "Oh... I just-I'm-I'm not really sure what to say, Sam," Molly stuttered into her glass and took a sip. Maxie just shook her head. "It's really awful on me," Sam laughed. "Next!" Maxie shouted. By the time Sam managed to get the dress unzipped the attendant knocked on the dressing room door. "Do you need some help, Mrs. Morgan?" All three of the women could hear Sam grunting and struggling to push the dress over her hips. "No, no. I-I think I got it! Call me Sam." The attendant's face went to bright and smiling to straight panic when she heard a loud thud. "I don't got it," Sam called out.

The attendant opened the door and there was Sam on the floor in her black strapless bra and matching panties and that dress stuck half down her hips. Molly and Maxie burst out laughing at the sight, then sobered once they remembered Sam was still healing from her injuries. It took all three of them to get her off the floor and out of the dress. "So, mermaid is out," the attendant said, making a note to herself on a slip of paper. Sam nodded, then pushed Maxie and Molly's hands from her, "Guys, I'm fine! Nothing hurts except my pride."

Molly's champagne colored organza ball gown was declined, but still looked beautiful. As was Maxie's 50's inspired gown with a full tea-length skirt and long sleeves. Sam looked great in all the nearing twenty dresses she tried on, but nothing spoke to her. They moved on to bridesmaids dresses which was much simpler. Pick a dress that flattered each girl and a color they looked great in. Sam selected knee-length dress with small cap sleeves and a rhinestone belt. The skirts fluttered around each girl's knees and the red of the dresses made their skin glow. The attendant brought one more dress out for Sam to try on. As Sam stood on the platform in front of her sister and friend, they each wiped happy tears from their eyes.

This was it. Sam had found her dress. She did a slow turn in front of the mirrors, looking at each inch of the dress. She felt sexy and beautiful, exactly like a bride. Sam slid her hands down her thighs, loving the feel of the satin. The dress was simple, but still very elegant. It fitted her curves without being too tight. "Jason is going to swallow his tongue when he sees you," Maxie told her, stepping up on the platform to hug Sam. Molly came up on Sam's other side and joined in the hug, "She's right. He won't even be able to say his vows."

It took a few more minutes for all of them to change back into their clothes and Sam to pay for her dress as well as the bridesmaids dresses. "I am starving," Sam said as they piled into the car. "Where's lunch?" They decided on The Floating Rib, each one having a taste for some type of barbecue. While they were chowing down shared plate of ribs and large bowl of macaroni, Sam texted Jason to let him know the final decision for their wedding had been made. When he texted back, she laughed and showed the other two. _Great, can't wait to take it off you._

 ** _A/N: I decided to wait until the wedding to tell what Sam's dress looks like. What's a Port Charles wedding without some kind of surprise! Thank you guys for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy what's coming up next!_**


	19. Chapter 17: Kissing You

Chapter 17: Kissing You

The Metro Court had never looked so beautiful. Decorated for Christmas with multiple trees, lights and garlands hung. And quite possibly the largest wreath Jason had ever seen in his life spun in slow circles, hung from the ceiling, over the center of the lobby. He was standing in the lobby all ready in his simple black tux and bow tie when Carly came up to him. She smoothed down the skirt of her knee-length red dress that matched the bridesmaids and looked Jason over. "Mm. No. That's just not going to work." Jason stepped back and tried batting her hands away as they grasped his bow tie, "Stop, Carly. I look fine." "Yes, fine. But you're supposed to be the most handsome man in that room. Stop fidgeting and let me fix this," she told him as she took it off him to replace it with one the same color as her dress. "There. Perfect." She smiled as he looked at it in one of the mirrors along the lobby's wall. They smiled to each others' reflection and Jason nodded. "It matches." He still didn't understand why he needed to match the dresses, but he shrugged it off. Weddings were not his specialty.

While Jason put his best woman's arm through his and led her into the banquet hall where the ceremony and reception were to be held, Sam was upstairs in one of the rooms putting the finishing touches on her make up. Everything was kept simple, her hair was pinned at one side with a white lily and flowed in curls across her shoulder. All she had left to do was step into her dress and shoes, then head downstairs. Maxie burst into the room from the bathroom, running in every direction. Even though everything was going without a hitch so far, the young blond couldn't help but obsess over the smallest details. Kristina, Molly, and Alexis sat side by side on the couch talking quietly with Sam about anything and everything they could think of to keep the jitters from getting to Sam.

Really, though, they had nothing to worry about. Sam was quite calm sitting at the vanity in nothing but the white lace corset and pantie set she bought for her wedding day. Sam slid sheer stockings over her legs, up to her thighs and pinned them with the garter straps that dangled from the corset. She laughed at each woman in the room with her, then let her mother place a silver chain around her neck. She laughed again as she felt the weight of the pendant against her breasts. Looking down, she held up the chrome lug nut with two fingers. "Mom, how did you find this?" Sam asked, her eyes filling with tears at the memories it brought. "Your dad actually found it when we were unpacking the house. One of your boxes got mixed up with ours. I knew I needed to save it for you, but didn't know why until now." They hugged and Alexis kissed her daughter's cheek before dabbing gently at her eyes with a tissue.

Sam's phone beeped with a text and she looked down. Carly had let her know everything was ready and they were waiting on her. Sam smiled as she texted back.

 _On my way._

It took just a few minutes to step into the dress and zip it up. It still fit like a glove. She was led down the hall, to the elevator and down to the lobby where her father was waiting. As she stepped off the elevator Maxie handed her a large bouquet of lilies. She, Molly, and Kristina lined up in front of Sam and Julian with their own smaller lily bouquets in hand. Music started up and her sisters began walking. Julian took that moment to look his daughter over. He could see and feel the happiness radiating from her. "You look beautiful, sweetie." Sam tightened her hold on his arm and smiled up at him, "Aw, Dad. Don't do that. Don't make me cry." Julian chuckled and spoke quietly, "All a father ever wants is for his children to be happy. So far all of mine are and its more than I could ask for." "I know you have reservations about Jason, but he truly is a good man. And he makes me so happy." Julian sighed and brushed back Sam's hair from her eyes, "I can see that. Which is why I'm giving you away to him today."

Danny took his cue from Maxie and walked down the aisle as quick as his little legs would get him there. Everyone chuckled at the site of little Danny in his tuxedo and red bow tie carrying a white pillow with the rings. Danny leaped into his father's arms and pointed down the aisle to where Michael was holding a very vocal Avery in his arms. She bounced around fluffing out her red dress with its tulle skirt and large white sash. As Michael walked his baby sister towards Jason, Avery shoved her hand in the tiny basket of flowers and threw them with a loud laugh. It continued even after they had made it to Jason and Avery and Michael sat down beside Sonny. It was the cutest thing and made everyone laugh.

Sam let out a gasp at the room. It was decorated almost exactly like the garden at the Noodle Buddha. Lanterns hung from the ceiling as if they were leading the way down the aisle. At the end hung two lanterns, one with a picture of a phoenix and the other with a dragon. Taking a deep breath, Sam began her own trek down the aisle with her father. The music was soft, not the played out 'Here Comes the Bride', but a sweet and gentle song that made Sam and Jason think about each other. Jason stared open-mouthed at his wife. She was a vision in white, his favorite color on her. He took note of every inch of her. The silk of her sheath gown that flowed down her legs, covering her feet, and trailing behind her. A belt glittered at her waist, accentuating her hips. He marked the shape of her breasts, the swell of them high over the plain bodice and how the straps draped over her slender, tan shoulders. She looked like a goddess to him. He closed his mouth before he made a puddle of drool on the floor and stopped himself from running to her, grabbing her up, and taking her away to make slow, long, passionate love to her.

At the end of the walk, Julian kissed his daughter's cheek and wiped her shimmering eyes with his thumb. When he was seated beside Alexis, Sam handed her bouquet to Kristina and took Jason's hands in hers. They smiled to each other, then to Robert Yi who began the ceremony.

"Friends, loved ones. We are here today to witness two souls who are joined as one reclaim their love. The Dragon," he said, motioning to Jason, then Sam, "and the Phoenix. They stand beneath the symbols of their love to bring the Dragon and Phoenix back together."

The couple could hear sniffles throughout the banquet hall and Sam gave off a few of her own as Robert continued.

"Jason, you stand beneath the symbol of the dragon. Sam, you stand beneath the symbol of the phoenix. For the union between a bride and a groom is the union between phoenix and the dragon. The dragon, the symbol of strength, can scare off evil spirits, protect the innocent, bless those around him with safety, and bring wealth to those who hold his emblem. The phoenix, goddess of all winged creatures, harvests luck, success, and prosperity. She can turn bad luck into good. Together, the phoenix and the dragon are the ultimate sign of yin and yang. Male, female. Strength and beauty. Alone, they bring happiness, but together, they bring double happiness. Do you have rings to share?"

Jason and Sam turned to each other, tears falling freely down Sam's cheeks as Jason held his back. Robert's words were the exact ones from their first true wedding and it brought back every single emotion they had the first time around. They exchanged their rings, and to Jason's surprise, his was the original. "How? I thought I lost it," he asked. Sam just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter now." They turned back to Robert, both wiping their eyes. They exchanged their vows and Robert handed a wine glass to first Jason, then to Sam.

"Red is the color of happiness. Tonight you are joined in happiness. Drink of the wine and the honey and your life will be sweet and rich."

Sam handed the empty glass back after each took a long, deep drink. They wanted as much happiness, sweetness, and richness as they could get this time around.

Robert took the glass with a short chuckle. "From this moment forward, you are one world. Earth, water, air, and fire together, for all eternity. I now pronounce you husband and wife." He made them wait a moment, anticipation for happy moments was always good for the soul. "Jason, you may now kiss your wife, again."

Cheers and applause sounded out as Jason pulled Sam into his arms and kissed her soundly. Jason put everything in that kiss. His hopes and dreams for their future as well as their present. In that moment he made sure Sam would never question his love for her again. They broke apart and Jason led the way down the aisle and out the door for a moment alone with his bride. They only had a few minutes before the reception was to start, and he was positive he could make that time count.

With the door closed behind them, Jason pulled Sam to him again. "What a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Morgan." Sam smiled, her arms sliding around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Why, Mr. Morgan, I could swear you planned it this way." They laughed and shared another kiss. "Thank you, Sam. For everything. Being you, never giving up on me. Raising our son alone," Jason poured his heart out to her, trying to find the right words. He wasn't sure he was saying it the right way until she responded. "Jason, giving up on you has never been a choice for me. Even when we were getting a divorce, I never truly gave up on us. Loving you isn't a choice. It's necessary. Like breathing." She said words to him that he once said to her and could see the memory running through his head.

Jason pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes closed, his simply breathed her in. Her ever calming presence. No matter what they were going through in their lives, it was one thing he could count on. Sam, and Sam alone, was the only person in the world who could make him feel so calm. His wife was the only one who could chase his fears away and bring him to a place of peace. When he was with her, he could forget the troubles or latest crisis and just be. She never made him choose between her or his lifestyle. Sam was in it for the long haul and Jason knew with everything in him that he was too.

 _ **A/N: Hi everyone! So sorry it's taken so long to update! Busy busy busy! I'm going to be extra busy this week with personal issues, so it may take a little longer than I want to update. I really am sorry, and I hope you like this chapter. I did copy the ceremony words from the script, so please no one sue me! I own nothing GH related! Still no coffee mug. :( Lol**_


	20. Chapter 18: I'll Fly With You

Chapter 18: I'll Fly With You

 _ **Hi everyone! I know it's been a long while, and I sincerely apologize for that. I had some pretty rough personal stuff going on for a while. It's hopefully calmed down enough for me to get back to the things I enjoy. Sadly I can't make any promises about the timing for another update, but please don't think I've given up or forgotten about this story. Also, please don't be surprised when I change a few things around to suite my GH wishes. As a reminder, I am NOT putting Jake Webber in this story as I do NOT agree with him returning from the dead. It makes no sense to me. If you're going to have the balls enough to kill a child, keep them gone. With that said, here is the next chapter.**_

Jason held Sam around the waist as they re-entered the Metro Court's ballroom, both smiling as they took in the changes that had taken place in the short thirty minutes. Tables covered with white and red linens filled the rooms, with chairs placed at each. The guests were seated, waiting for them to return. Each had a place setting and glasses filled with champagne in front of them. "Will everyone please stand and help me welcome Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan," Robert Yi announced as he held his glass in the air. Everyone rose from their chairs and cheered for the couple as Sam and Jason made their way through them all, thanking each of them for coming. Molly clinked a spoon against her glass, rousing everyone to join in the time old tradition. The couple gave in and kissed before sitting down at their table at the head of the room.

Everything was perfect as all invited ate the buffet style dinner provided by the Noodle Buddha. Nearly every bite was interrupted by the sound of silverware against glasses. A few times they were made to kiss while Sam's mouth was crammed full of food. Jason chuckled, making the comment that the lo mein had never tasted so good until he was kissing it off her lips. Once everyone had eaten it was time to cut the pie. Danny joined his parents, putting his suspiciously sticky hand on top of Sam and Jason's as they slid the knife through the crust. It was that moment Sam noticed a hole in the top of the pie the size of Danny's finger. With a laugh, the couple posed for a few photos, then fed each other a bite.

The entire room was filled with friends and family. The Quartermaines, the Corinthoses, Drakes, Spencers, and everyone in between had gathered to witness the product of true love finding its way back to where it belonged. Sam and Jason stood by the bar and spoke with each guest individually before their names were called over a microphone. "If I could get everyone's attention, please?" Molly asked as she stood on a chair so everyone could see her. The mingling ceased and everyone stared at the young woman, eager to hear what she had to say.

"As you all know, Sam is my sister. She's my confidant and truest, trusted companion. Sam has been there for me since the day I was born. I never had to question her loyalty or love. Her presence is total in my life and I thank the Heavens every single day for that gift. I was so young when Sam and Jason first started dating. All I knew was that Sam was happier than I had ever seen her and that made me happy." Molly paused for a moment to clear her throat and wipe a few tears that threatened to spill from her eys. She looked to Sam who was wiping her own with a tissue. The two smiled and sniffled at each other as Jason's arm snaked around Sam's waist. "The second time around, I wanted to make sure their love would last. It was a love that had grown from friendship. A love that was so pure and true. It was better than any of the romances in the books I had read. I'm sure everyone has heard about the Valentine's Day lists I made for Jason to make sure he got the day right," she let out a chuckle when Jason winked at her.

"The older I got, the more I realized that they didn't need my lists. They only needed each other. So, here's to the truest love ever put on this planet." Molly held her glass up and locked eyes with her boyfriend, TJ. "May we all be so lucky to feel even a fraction of that type of love. To Sam and Jason!" TJ helped Molly down from her chair and placed a tender kiss to her lips as everyone cheered and drank a sip to that sweet toast.

Carly took her turn, moving to stand on a chair with Sonny's help. She smiled brightly, her blue eyes glittering with unshed, happy tears. She took a deep breath and looked to the couple, so cozy in each other's arms with Danny standing between them eating a third mini chocolate pie. "It's never been a secret of my animosity towards Sam. I didn't like her from the moment I met her. She was honing in on what I considered to be my territory. The men in my life. But something changed after we thought Jason had died. We were grieving together for the same man. Our love for Jason was vastly different, and I knew that if I wanted to be part of Danny's life, I would have to put that animosity behind me. Believe it or not, Jason, Sam became one of my best friends. Now I can't imagine my life or yours without her. Jason, we've been friends for twenty-some odd years now. It took you dying for me to realize how perfect you are for each other. How Sam is for you, what you are for me. I wish you two the best because you deserve it. I love you both."

After a few more speeches were given, Jason took Sam's hand and led her to the center of the dance floor. They swayed together, the music enveloping them until everyone and everything melted away and only they were left. "I thought you hated to dance?" Sam whispered, her eyes closed, her head pressed to hear the beating of his heart. Jason tucked his fist under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. Her beautiful chocolate eyes swam with passion and hope for their future. He smiled down to her, "A gorgeous brunette showed me how wonderful it could be." He dipped his head down and captured her lips in a kiss.

It was well after midnight before things started dying down. Danny had finally crashed after indulging in too many sweets and playing hard with Cameron and Aiden who had been escorted by Laura. Carly's nanny took Danny and Avery home to Sonny's house for the rest of the evening. Alexis, chuckled to Carly, "Good luck with all of that. Danny's chocolate hangovers are the worst." Carly let out her own laugh, "Believe me, I've been right there with him. It's usually then I decide to drop him off back home." They all laughed at the confession until Laura stepped up to the group. She gave them all a small smile as she held a sleeping Aiden on her hip with Cameron at her side. "Sam, Jason. Thank you for inviting us. It was a beautiful wedding." Sam stepped up to touch Laura gently on the shoulder, "Thank you for coming, and bringing the boys." Laura nodded until Carly spoke up, "Hey, Cam, what do you say we go over to that dessert table and see if we can get you something to take home?" Cameron's tired eyes lit up at the thought of more sweets and he nodded. Carly nudged Alexis to follow them as she led Cameron away. "Can I have some more noodles too?" He asked the tall blonde. "Of course you can. You can have whatever you like, there's plenty."

Laura let out a sigh and looked to her feet before back to Sam and Jason. "I just... I'm so sorry. About everything that's happened. If I had just known..." Jason stepped up to Laura this time and squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "Don't apologize for someone else's actions. No one knew she would take it so far. It took a lot of soul searching, but I am glad she's getting help and the boys are well taken care of. I've missed them." Sam nodded, then followed up. "Actually, Jason and I were wondering if the boys were busy this weekend. We're taking Danny to the movies and would like them to join us." Laura's smile grew in sincerity. "Thank you, I think they'd really like that." With the plans made, Laura took the boys and their goodie bags filled with to go boxes and left for home.

Jason pulled Sam into his arms, resting her back against his chest. His gently placed his chin on top of her head and they watched their friends and family. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect wedding." Sam spoke quietly. She looked back and up to her husband who kissed her gently. "There's only one thing that could make it more perfect, Cousin." Sam let out a breath and turned a fake smiles to the deep, male voice that assaulted her ears. "Nikolas..."


	21. Chapter 19: To You I Bestow

Chapter 19: To You I Bestow

 _ **So I decided to go ahead and post this chapter as well since I hadn't posted in a while. It only seemed fair when the idea burst into my head. Hope you all enjoy!**_

It made Sam's stomach churn to hug her cousin. The man standing in front of her was not her Nikolas. His eyes were so cold and flat, held none of the joy or warmth she had been used to seeing. He was standoff-ish. His body language screaming that he would rather be anywhere but there. Had he finally cracked under the pressure of Helena? Had the Cassadine blood running through his veins finally grab a hold of his sanity? Sam couldn't believe the man standing in front of her with a sneer across his lips was the same cousin who welcomed her to the fold with open arms and an open heart.

Sam looked to Hayden who was at Nikolas' side looking every bit the caring girlfriend. She had to admit that Hayden was playing her part perfectly. The two had secretly been communicating by code through their cell phones. To further keep anyone from finding out, especially Nikolas, they had each other listed under fake names. Hayden was stored in Sam's phone as Rachel, and in turn Sam was Tammy. Their code was becoming like a second language to them, and even with all the danger it entailed, both had to admit it was kind of fun. Hayden smiled with a nod to the couple. "Sam, Jake... I'm sorry, I keep forgetting. Nikolas told me your real name is Jason." Hayden turned her smile to Nikolas as she said his name and slid her arm into his. "This wedding was gorgeous, and the food was wonderful." She paused for a moment and bit her lip. "Nikolas also told me what I did to you. I'm really sorry. I don't remember anything, but I'm using this as an opportunity to change. To better myself."

Jason gave her a short nod, playing his part as well. He really was starting to like Hayden and she had already proven herself with the information she was getting. They had all been lucky so far, but Jason wasn't sure how much longer she could continue with the charade. He was starting to worry more about the woman every day. He didn't want her to die for the evidence. "Yeah, take it from someone who knows something about memory loss. It makes you look at life differently." His tone was dismissive and he watched the smirk on Nikolas' lips grow.

Nikolas nodded curtly, almost bowing his head, "The only thing to make these nuptuals better would be a different groom." With that, he took Hayden's hand and led her out the door. Nikolas had all he could take being in the same room with Jason Morgan and his insipid cousin. Trash, the lot of them. His plans couldn't come to fruition soon enough for his liking.

Sam's eyes followed the pair as they left, and then looked to Jason. Concern and anger filled her eyes. "Well, that could have been worse." She sighed and tucked herself into Jason's arms letting his comfort seep into her. The tension left his body at the feel of his wife nestled so sweetly in his arms. The anger melted away for both of them. They were not going to let Nikolas ruin their night.

The party wound down and goodbyes were said, hugs and well wishes given, Jason watched Sam bend down to take off her heels. He smiled at how his wife suddenly lost six inches of height, but the view he was getting was tantalizing to say the least. Images of Sam ran through his head. Naked Sam. When she rose up, he caught a glimpse of what was under her dress. His visions of her quickly changed to a goddess in white lace. He imagined everything he could and would do as soon as they got home. Ripping the underwear from her body with his teeth seemed to be a high priority to him in that moment. "And then there were two," Jason held out his hand and squeezed when Sam took it. She let him lead her out the door and to the car Sonny had waiting for them. During the ride home, Sam had traded texts with Hayden using their secret code to set up a time to meet the next day.

Laughter filled the top floor hallway of Harborview Apartments as Jason held a giggling Sam, her dress hiked up around her hips, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He was having a rather hard time concentrating on the simplest task of unlocking their front door. Between her fits of laughter Sam pressed her lips to the skin of his neck. At the feel of her teeth grazing his flesh, Jason had no choice but to set his wife down. He couldn't get the damn door open if she continued teasing him. He'd be forced to take her against the walls of the hallway and she deserved so much better than that on their wedding night. Sam's eyes sparkled up at him as she watched the intense concentration that lined his handsome face. As soon as the door was open, Jason flashed her a smile filled with naughty promises. Jason scooped her up with one arm and carried her into the penthouse. He kicked the door closed behind them and smiled, "Welcome home, Mrs. Morgan." Their lips came together as they headed upstairs.

It was well into the afternoon before Sam and Jason crawled out of bed, and thirty minutes past time for Sam to meet with Hayden. Then again, that was how it was supposed to go. Hayden was to meet a friend, but then got stood up. Sam would just happen to stop in to grab a bite to eat for herself and Jason when she sees Hayden sitting alone. That was exactly how it played out as Sam entered the Floating Rib. The restaurant was quiet, almost empty since it was past the lunch rush. Sam saddle up to the bar, quickly ordering food that would take a while to make, then ordered herself a tea. She turned in her chair, looking to see who all was around. Sometimes Maxie and Lulu would eat a late lunch, but neither were there. In fact, there really wasn't anyone there. After getting her tea, Sam hopped down and moved towards Hayden. "Hey, you look a little lonely. Want some company?" Sam asked as she stood in front of the table. Hayden looked up from scanning her tablet, her eyes wide with surprise, but also looking a little sad. "Um, hi..." she started, then stopped.

Hayden took a look around, then towards the door. "You want to sit with me? Even after I apparently cause you problems?" _Man, she really is good,_ Sam thought as she sipped from her straw. "Well, you look like you could use someone to talk to and I'm going to be waiting a while for my food." Hayden nodded, "I guess. If-If you want, you can sit." Sam took her cue and plopped down into a chair, "How are you?" Hayden took a sip from her own glass and set her tablet upside down on the table. "I'm sorry, but I still don't remember anything. I get bits and pieces of my life before here, but..." Sam stopped Hayden with a gentle hand on her arm. "I've never lost my memory, but I do have experience with it. If you need someone to talk to, you'll find me to be pretty understanding." Hayden slid her arm away from Sam, "I'm not sure why you would want to talk to me in the first place after what I did to your husband. Why would you even try to be friendly to me?" Sam put her hands in her lap and leaned back in the chair. She looked Hayden up and down, assessing the situation and, to her, everything seemed to be going swimmingly. "You took a bullet that was meant for my husband-" "Not on purpose!" Hayden objected, her face scrunching in mock surprise and horror. Sam raised her hands in surrender, "Despite that, I feel like I owe you. Jason feels the same way." Hayden scoffed, then her walled exterior seemed to break some. "I was supposed to meet someone, but it looks like they bailed on me," she gave off a small sigh of annoyance, then looked around again, as if hoping her friend would still show.

Sam took another drink of her tea, watching Hayden intently. When it seemed like no one was paying them a lick of attention, she leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table and began to speak quietly. "So, what's going on with you? Anything new?" Hayden leaned forward as well, but kept her hands in her lap. "I emailed you some things I thought you might like to see." The entire town already knew that Nikolas had pulled moves to take over E.L.Q. from the Quartermaines. It happened right after Thanksgiving and was a massive shock to everyone. Hayden immediately stepped in, offering her services to Nikolas, pretending to look for a job. Come to find out, Hayden was a genius with finances and was actually doing great work for the company. Once they got E.L.Q. back into Quartermaine hands, Sam would put in a good word for the woman to keep her job. Hayden cleared her throat and took a sip from her drink. "Something isn't adding up with Nikolas, I've been watching him closely. He's been taking secret phone calls really late at night, and whoever he's talking to does not speak English."

Sam raised an eyebrow at this news, "What language is it?" "Greek. At least, it sounds Greek. I'm not completely sure. When he gets the calls he locks himself in his office. His voice is so harsh. Once he said something in English. Those doors are really thick, so I can't be sure, but it sounded like something about visiting an island soon." Sam leaned back and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Cassadine Island. Our family owns an island in Greece. It would make sense if he was talking about that. "Huh... You Cassadines sure do like your islands. You have a house in Hawaii, Windermere is on an island and then this mysterious place."

The door opened and out the corner of her eye, Sam could see the last person either of them wanted to see at the moment. Nikolas stopped over to them hearing a bit of their conversation. "So, how is Spencer doing?" Sam asked Hayden, wanting to get a report on her nephew. "He's great. Getting ready for Christmas as we speak. He keeps asking everyone for a puppy." Sam chuckled and took a drink, trying her hardest to ignore Nikolas coming towards them. "That seems to be going around. Danny's asking for a puppy too." "Well, isn't this cozy? I didn't expect to see you two being so friendly," Nikolas said, announcing himself. Sam could immediately feel Hayden's nervousness, but the woman calmed herself down. "Am I late? I'm sorry if I am, I didn't mean to go over my lunch hour." Hayden said, acting as if that was the cause of her nervousness. Nikolas flashed her what would normally be his charming smile, but it never reached his frozen eyes. He checked his watch, then shook his head, "Not by my watch. I thought you were supposed to meet a friend for lunch. Unless..." He waved his hand towards Sam. Hayden shook her head, "No, my friend canceled at the last minute." "Sam interjected, as per her usual self. "I saw Hayden sitting alone, so I thought I'd take the opportunity to thank her for coming to the wedding again." As she finished, her last name was called. "Morgan! Order to go!" "That's me," she answered the waitress as she stood. "You guys have a good day. I'm going to get back home to my husband." Sam waved as she took her food and started to leave. She stopped before getting to the door and turned around, "Hayden, it's good seeing you out and about, and I really hope you're feeling better and get your memories back soon." Sam gave them a friendly smile and left.

"So, you and Sam are friends now, huh?" Nikolas asked, watching his cousin leave. Hayden shrugged dismissively. "Not really. She was being nice. Apparently she has experience with memory loss. She told me this wasn't Jason's first rodeo with it." Nikolas snorted into his drink. "I thought they used to say 'third time's the charm'?" He missed the confused look that appeared on Hayden's face as he picked up a menu and began to go over it, "Shall we order?"


	22. Chapter 20: Even Angels Fall

The smell hit him first. Antiseptic straight up his nostrils. He shook it off as his hand gripped the doorknob. With a slight turn the door opened. His lips curled upwards just slightly at the sight before him. The slight woman sat at an easel, completely immensed in her art. Supplies were everywhere. Paints of various types and colors, crayons, pencils, chalks, brushes. Paint was smeared all over the blue cotton button down shirt that threatened to swallow her tiny frame. Covering the thighs of her black leggings and even spilling tiny drops on the toes of her white canvas slip on Keds. Drops and splatters were all over the heavy linen sheet she used as a drop cloth. It dabbled her cheeks and forehead, and looked as thought she had dipped her hands in a multitude of colors. Her long hair was up in a messy bun with a bandana keeping her bangs pulled back from her eyes. He had to admit, she looked beautiful if not for the setting. Her eyes were clearer than he had last seen her, more focused. Her nervous energy was finally at ease.

Nikolas stepped further into Elizabeth's hospital room, noting that not once had she looked up at him. Surely she had to know he was there. He stopped when he came up behind her and looked to the painting. It was actually quite good, remeniscent of her previous works. Nikolas gently placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, startling her out of her reverie. She turned on her stool, her eyes shifting quickly to the floor once she saw him. "Why are you here?" she asked, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. Nikolas let out a chuckle and cupped his hands around her cheeks, "Why wouldn't I be here? You're my best friend. No matter what you did, I still care about you, Liz." Elizabeth shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, "You shouldn't be here. I don't deserve visitors."

Ah, so she was starting to understand what she had done. Nikolas stepped back and settled himself down on her bed. Elizabeth turned away from him, staring out the window at the gray afternoon. She shivered to herself, knowing it would be cold out. It hadn't snowed yet. Her boys loved it so much when it snowed. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she thought of Cameron and Aiden. Wondering who was taking care of them. If they missed her at all. If they knew what she had done. She shuttered at the thought of her actions. She actually tried to kill Sam. If a few months ago anyone had told her what her future held for her, she would have laughed them off the planet. But no, she really did it. She pulled a gun and shot Sam in front of so many people. In front of the woman's son. And for what? For Jason Morgan? Yes, Jason was a wonderful man. He was kind, and generous, and so very handsome. No man on the planet was worth killing for. Elizabeth was sorry it had taken such drastic measures for her to see what she had become. She was given a diagnosis of delusional disorder a few days after arriving at Shadybrook Sanitarium. The anxiety medication seemed to be working to keep her calm and focused. What helped most was the psychotherapy and art therapy. They were making her understand what she had done and the magnitude of it.

It would take a while for her to feel well enough to leave the facility and face not only the world, but the people she harmed both mentally and physically. She was progressing, but it was a slow process. One she welcomed with open arms.

Finally she got up the nerve to look Nikolas in the eyes and she shivered at what she saw there. A sparkle in his dark brown pools. She looked over every inch of him. His posture, always perfect, was unsettling. He was leaned forward as if anticipating something. The smile on his lips seemed more cruel than friendly. His hands were clasped together as if he were holding himself back. She could feel the energy coming off of him in waves and she did not like it one bit. It was dark and destructive. Something the Nikolas she had known for over twenty years was not. Even when she found out about the hit he put on Hayden, Elizabeth never felt anything like this from him. Nikolas had always been a good dresser, but his clothes were more crisp, more business than they had ever been. His black silk dress shirt and black slacks screamed he did nothing but go to the office. Even his shiny black shoes shouted CEO. She had gotten used to seeing him like this, but something was off and she couldn't quite figure it out. He noticed her watching him and made a point to relax a bit more. The simple actions of him sliding his legs forward and crossing his feet at the ankles calmed her a great deal. Perhaps he was just getting a feel for the situation. She was, after all, a patient in a mental institution. The same one his mother had been in.

Slowly Elizabeth turned more towards him and he reached out to take her hand. She let his larger hand cover hers and she gave his a small squeeze. "You seem to be doing better. I'm sure you'll be out before you know it," he said, his voice soft, yet a little harsh at the same time. Elizabeth blinked and shook her head, "I doubt that. I feel more like myself, but it's going to take a long time before I can leave. Even then I have to continue the therapy and medication." Nikolas let out a sigh and took her chin into her free hand. He looked directly into her eyes as he spoke, "Don't ever doubt yourself, Liz. You're a great person. You spiraled out of control and it's all Jason Morgan's fault. I should have never told you the truth. I wish every night I kept it to myself." Elizabeth let tears fall down her face at the truth in his words. She spiraled so quickly and so hard, but it wasn't Jason's fault. It was her own. If she had told Jason the truth from the beginning, she wouldn't be sitting here. She would be with her boys, happy and healthy. Fixing their lunches and sending them off to school. Helping them with their homework and trying her damndest to play video games with them, even thought she wasn't really any good at them.

Nikolas glanced at his gold watch and stood, "I have to go, I have a meeting I can't miss." Elizabeth stood as well and let Nikolas wrap his arms around her. She slid her hands up and down his back feeling the warmth from his body, the silk of his shirt. She stepped back quickly, realization making her large brown eyes go wide. All this time Nikolas felt wrong, but Elizabeth was just so happy to have her best friend back in her life that she overlooked everything. It was his scent that finally clicked everything into place for her. Nikolas hated that particular cologne. He had told her once before that it gave him awful headaches. Why had she not noticed it before?

She played the scene in her head now. It was Christmas and they had just lost Emily. Elizabeth gave Nikolas that cologne as a present and he was so sad as he explained it to her. She remembered feeling awful about it and they promised to return it together and get something he liked.

Nikolas must have felt her tense up during the hug because he was staring hard into her eyes. She blinked and brought herself back to the present. "What did you do?" He smirked, bringing his lips to her ear and answered in a whisper, "You will never see him again." He picked up the suit jacket he tossed on her bed and strode out the door leaving Elizabeth stunned in silence.


	23. Chapter 21: SOS Anything But Love

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you're still hanging in there and liking the story! I promise that there's a lot more to come and I sincerely apologize for how long it's taken me to update. As I've said before, life gets in the way. I swear I haven't given up! I also swear that there will be a Jasam love making scene coming up. It's sadly taking a while to get there with everything I have going on and it being the holiday season now. Just a little reminder: I am taking some liberties and changing a few things that I really wish would have happened on the show. Lol, honestly, the entire story is a big change in what really happened, but still. Some things are changed to my liking, lol. I hope you like this new chapter!**_

Sam opened the door and stared in shock at the person standing on the other side. Luggage surrounded them, their eyes red and puffy from the tears spilled. The poor woman's body shook as she tried to hold back more tears. Sam grabbed a few bags and ushered her quickly inside. Placing the bags against the wall beside the door, Sam took the taller woman into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry, Hayden. I got the penthouse across the hall ready for you." Hayden sniffled and nodded, "Thank you. I just... I didn't know who else to call." Sam shook her head and led Hayden to the couch, "No, you don't ever be sorry. You didn't deserve what he did to you. I never thought he would go to such measures. I'll get us a drink. Is water okay for now?" Hayden nodded then shuddered, remembering the entire ordeal.

She and Nikolas had gotten into a small argument over ELQ and it evolved into a blown out screaming match. Thankfully Spencer was out riding horses and hadn't heard it. Nikolas demanded she be moved out before he returned from a business trip in three days. The worst part of it all was how during an ELQ board luncheon later that day at the Metro Court, Nikolas announced her true identity and immediately fired her in front of the entire restaurant. Yes, she was Rachel Berlin, daughter of the infamous Raymond Berlin who swindled millions from his clients. She had absolutely nothing to do with any of it and escaped her hometown with a new legal identity to start fresh in a town that no one knew her. It was in that little town of Beecher's Corner where Ric Lansing found her and offered her a ton of cash to pretend to be Jake Doe's wife so Ric could snag Elizabeth back for himself.

Sam returned to the couch and handed Hayden her bottle of water, then took a long drink from her own. Hayden had told her everything that happened on the phone this morning and it took until well into the afternoon to get the penthouse across the hall ready for her. She and Jason already knew everything about Hayden's past and it didn't bother them in the slightest. How could it considering their own pasts. Sam was a former con artist and Jason a former mob enforcer. There was no way in hell they could judge this woman for her past. Especially after having Spinelli look into it. He found zero evidence of Hayden being an accomplice in her father's dirty dealings.

Before Sam could say anything else the door burst open and a laughing Danny came running in followed closely by his father. "Hay-Hay!" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs. Hayden quickly wiped tears from her face and opened her arms to catch Danny as he launched himself at her. It was now a few weeks since the wedding and Hayden and the Morgan family had grown closer with each passing day. She and Sam no longer hid their friendship, using the fact that since she was living with Sam's cousin, Sam couldn't help but get to know her. Sam would invite Nikolas, Hayden, and Spencer on outings with her family and it would usually end up being just Hayden and Spencer. Nikolas would always come up with some excuse not to join, but still encouraged the friendship.

Hayden hugged Danny tightly then settled him in her lap with her arms circling his little waist. "Oh my goodness! You've grown so much since I last saw you!" Hayden exclaimed, letting a real smile form on her lips. "You sawed me the udder day, Hay-Hay!" Danny giggled his answer. She tickled his belly, making him laugh harder, "Well you've grown since the other day!" Jason interrupted the pair, having already heard the news from Sam, "Hey, buddy, we better get you upstairs so you can work on that surprise for Mommy." Sam let out a gasp of surprise and smiled brightly at her son who then leaned towards her to kiss her cheek, "A surprise for me? Is it my Christmas present?" Danny smiled brightly and nodded before he took Jason's hand. "I can't tell you, silly Mommy. It's a suh-pise!" With everyone's laughter ringing out in the living room, Jason led Danny up the stairs to his room, promising to return in a minute.

Hayden sobered from her laughing and turned back to Sam still smiling, "That kid is amazing. You know, I never really thought I liked kids until I met Danny and Spencer. They really bring out the best in me." Sam nodded, completely understanding. "I felt the same way before I got pregnant with my daughter. I never wanted kids, I didn't think I'd be a good mom at all. Then I found myself pregnant. Jason took me in and helped me realize that the only thing I wanted was my little girl and to be the best mom I could." Hayden's smile turned sad. She knew about Lila, it was one of the subjects they bonded over. Hayden had never been pregnant before, but she understood loss. While Sam's was far more tragic than her own, Hayden truly admired the way Sam picked up the pieces and continued on with her life. It was what she was trying to do herself before she got involved with Ric and then Nikolas.

Jason returned a few minutes later to report on Danny. The poor kid had been so tired from his day with Grandma Monica that he fell asleep as soon as he sat down on his bed to take his shoes off. He sat down in the arm chair with his back to the door and sighed. With Hayden's predicament it was clear their plan was at a stand still. They were still waiting on the ballistics report from the bullet found in Hayden's skull that had been swiped by Hayden's friend and Sam's newest employee, Curtis Ashford. So much had happened since the wedding it was hard for Jason to wrap his mind around. Their lives were always busy, but for some reason it seemed crazier the closer it got to Christmas. Granted the holiday was only three days away. Curtis had nearly been a godsend. The man was a former cop, so he knew how to investigate, which was something Sam desperately needed for her company. Jackal and McCall had been slightly put on the back burner during the holiday season. Sam couldn't keep putting off cases while she investigated Nikolas. Curtis seemed to chomp at the bit for any and every case, and that was something Jason admired. The man wanted to work and do his absolute best. If he kept it up, he would talk to Sam about making Curtis a partner.

Jason and Sam had made plans to spend their honeymoon on a cruise the day after Christmas. The plan was so much more detailed than that, of course. Danny would spend the week with Alexis while Jason and Sam left for their trip. In reality their destination was Cassadine Island, but figured the cruise would be a great cover. They would need their passports regardless, so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for them to update the documents. It wasn't a coincidence the cruise was Mediterranean.

"How are you holding up?" Jason asked Hayden as he brought his foot up and rested his ankle over his knee. Hayden shrugged her shoulders and let her posture slump defeatedly, "Publicly humiliated, no job, no money. I'd be homeless if it weren't for you two, so I'd say I'm doing about as well as I can be." Jason frowned. He came to really like Hayden in the short time he'd known her and hated what happened to her. Sam reached over and took on of Hayden's hands, squeezing it in a comforting gesture, "You can stay as long as you want and don't try to argue with me about paying rent again. It's not going to work." Hayden let out a sigh, "Fine, I won't mention it again." Sam nodded with a smile, she loved winning. "All we ask is that you take time to get settled in before you jump into anything else," Jason told her.

"That reminds me. Before Nikolas outed and fired me, he had me purchase the plane ticket for his business trip." Hayden said before taking a drink of her water. Jason perked up at the news and leaned forward letting his leg drop to the floor. "Where is he going?" he asked. "Greece. I was suspicious about the trip and asked why he didn't want me to go if it was ELQ business. That's what started the fight. He told me that what he had going in Greece had nothing to do with ELQ and to stay the hell out of his personal business. You know, honestly, I thought we were getting closer. He seemed so much nicer to me until yesterday. I guess he was just waiting for the perfect time to out me." Sam shook her head in disgust, "What a piece of slime! There's definitely something going on at the island. Why would Nikolas make as many trips there as he had this year if there wasn't?" Sam asked the last part to no one in particular, simply musing to herself.

Hayden let out another sigh, suddenly feeling worn out both emotionally and physically. "I'm going to go settle in to my new place." She rose from the couch and moved towards her luggage. "Here, let me help you," Jason said as he stood and grabbed the few heavier bags. Sam stood as well and gave Hayden a small, sad smile as she handed the woman a set of keys, "If you need anything just let us know." Hayden nodded as she opened the door, "Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate this." Jason led her to the door across the hall and into Penthouse 1. Hayden stopped immediately as she entered the living room, "Oh... wow. This is... nice." Jason chuckled as he led her up the stairs to the master bedroom, "Yeah, sorry. No one's lived here since Sonny moved out years ago. You can redecorate if you want. I'm sure Sam would like to help you with that," he answered. "You wouldn't mind?" She asked hefting a bag on the bed. Everything was cleaned until it sparkled, but the furnishings looked like something straight out of Mobster's Monthly magazine. Rich, dark red fabrics and black leather everywhere. "Not at all. It actually could use it. We want you to feel at home here, Hayden. Tell you what, I'll set up a decorating fund for you and Sam tonight. You do whatever you want with the place." Not letting her argue with him, Jason gave her the official tour. It was short considering it was the exact same floor plan as his and Sam's. Three bedrooms, living room, kitchen, two bathrooms.

Once Jason made sure Hayden was comfortable, he returned home to his wife and son. Sam had left him a note on the desk letting him know she had gone upstairs to check on Danny and draw herself a bubble bath then asked if he would order dinner. Jason shook his head with a chuckle as he took out his phone and placed a delivery order from Noodle Buddha, then dialed an all too familiar number. "Gracious greetings to you too, Spinelli," Jason said with a sigh and shake of his head. The conversation took long enough for Jason to answer the door and accept the food delivery. They went over the plans for the cruise and any crucial information Spinelli may have picked up on about Cassadine Island. Before saying goodbye, Jason set up the account for Sam and Hayden to redecorate and made sure to add a little more for Hayden to live off of until she could find a new job.


	24. Chapter 22: All I Want For Christmas

_**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter! My original plan was to end the story with Christmas, but decided to keep it going since I've got a lot of ideas that I want to incorporate. So, here is the latest in MY Morgan Family Saga! Christmas!**_

The single most exciting day of the year for Danny Morgan was finally here. He lay in his little bed, his blankets wrapped tightly around his Christmas pajama clad body. A noise woke him and he sat straight up, bright blue eyes wide with wonder. He threw the covers away and slid his tiny feet into a pair of warm, fuzzy, Thor slippers. Grabbing his green bathrobe, he bolted from his bedroom and ran as quick as his little legs would take him down the hallway to the stairs. "Mommy! Daddy! Twis-mas is here!" he shouted. Sam, Jason, and Hayden came out of the kitchen in a line with coffee in hand, each looking quite sleep deprived, but still excited. On the way to the living room Jason scooped up Danny with one arm and carried his son to the couch. He could feel the boy's body trembling with excitement, much like during one of his many sugar highs. "Before we open any presents we have to see if Santa ate his cookies and drank his milk!" Hayden announced as she waded through wrapped packages to the fireplace. She set her reindeer coffee mug on the fireplace's mantle and picked up an empty glass that had once contained milk. "Wow! Danny! It's all gone!" Sam said, taking her son and placing him in her lap. "What 'bout the cookies?" Danny shouted, his little legs swinging, his hands itching to get at the brightly colored packages. Hayden set the glass down and picked up the plate to show Danny it too was empty. "He was here! He really was!" The adults laughed until Jason piped in, "See, buddy. I told you Santa wouldn't mind store-bought cookies. He doesn't mind that Mommy can't bake." Sam playfully swatted at her husband as Danny jumped from Sam's lap and raced for the balcony door. "The cawwots are all done too!"

Jason nodded, still tasting carrot in his mouth, "It looks like Santa left you a note, buddy," he said as Hayden handed him a sheet of paper. "Wead it to me, Daddy!" Danny ran back to his father, planting himself between Jason and Sam as Hayden sat on Sam's other side. "Dear Danny, thank you so much for the delicious cookies and the milk. Thank you for telling your parents that I needed it to be warm since it's so cold on my trip around the world. Rudolph and the other reindeer loved the carrots. Thank you for thinking of them. You were a really good boy this year, so I left you something extra special under the tree. All my love, Santa." Sam's eyes welled up and she quickly brushed the tears away from her eyes. This Christmas couldn't be more perfect. Their first with Danny as a family. Even two months ago Sam didn't think this would ever happen. Or even friends with the woman who tried to screw her husband over.

Sam sat quietly for another moment, taking it all in. Jason was here. Alive and healthy. Danny's cancer was still gone. Her entire family was finally under one roof and happy. Pulling her camera from the pocket of her Christmas onesie. She turned on the camera, then held her arm out to get everyone in. "First Christmas selfie, everyone say Santa!" "Santa!" they shouted as they squeezed together and smiled as the flash went off. Hayden jumped up off the couch, reaching into her own Christmas onesie for her phone. Sam had told her about wanting to have a cheesy Christmas with everyone wearing matching pajamas. The best she could get out of Jason and Danny were bottoms. The bottoms matched with Santa faces all over them. Sam's red onesie had Christmas trees and presents, while Hayden's was blue with snowflakes and they each wore fuzzy socks that matched their pajamas. "Morgan family Christmas photo!" The family of three smiled brightly into the camera, including Jason. Then allowed Hayden to take a few more. Once both women snapped enough photos for even Danny to complain, Jason got up and moved towards the tree. Hayden took his spot, ready to take more pictures of Danny opening his presents.

"Okay, let's see here... Danny!" Jason said holding up a small box with silver paper and a red bow. "Thas me!" Danny shouted as it was handed off to him. "Sam," Jason said handing her one as well. "Hayden." It continued on until each of the adults had a small pile and Danny ended up sitting on the back of the couch in order to be taller than his stack. Both Hayden and Sam got a picture of Danny opening each present, letting him know which were from Mommy and Daddy and which were from Hayden. It took him a while to destroy the paper from each box and shout his happiness and thanks for every gift as well as give hugs. When he realized all the presents were opened, he looked down at his lap with a frown. "Aw, baby. What's wrong?" Sam asked putting an arm around her son's shoulder. "Santa didn't weave me anyfing." His little voice was so sad it nearly broke Sam's heart. "Are you sure? Maybe Daddy you should help Daddy look again. There's so much paper everywhere!" Danny slid off the couch and waded through mountains of paper until he stopped in front of Jason. They searched every inch of the tree until it was spotted, slid into the middle. "Dere! It's right dere!" Danny shouted. Jason lifted his son to grab the small, wrapped, box. While still in Jason's arms Danny massacred the paper and ripped the box open. "Dere's a note! Wead it Mommy!" Danny handed her the letter, "Danny, as I was eating the cookies, I thought about where in the world I could leave this present. It was much too big to put under the tree. I thought about putting it in your bed, but you might have woken up. So, I decided the next best thing. I will leave you a clue at each house you will visit today. Love, Santa." Hayden watched Danny's expression go from enthusiastic to confused in a matter of seconds. "What's your clue, Danny?" Hayden asked. Danny reached into the box and pulled out a green fuzzy tennis ball. "Is a ball?" "Hmm... Maybe Santa knows you want to play baseball?" Danny laughed at Hayden and shook his head. "Silly HayHay! I wanna pay fooball!"

It took a little longer than Sam had thought, but the group was finally dressed, out the door, and standing in Alexis' living room. In the midst of all the chaos of Danny opening even more presents, Hayden stopped and turned to Sam, "Thank you, Sam. For inviting me to spend the holiday with your family. Making my Christmas mean something when my world collapsed around me." Sam slid an arm around Hayden and gave her a warm hug. "Hayden, whether you like it or not, you're family now. You won't ever be able to get rid of us. And I insist you spend every single holiday from here on out with us. Even when we're old ladies and you have your own family. We'll sit on the couch in our pajamas and drink coffee while we watch our great grandchildren create havoc." Hayden nodded with a light laugh, her heart feeling warmer each moment longer she spent with them. She felt welcomed, even by Alexis who had some reservations about Hayden's past. But then again, every single person in this room minus the children had pasts. Absolutely no on here had room to judge anyone else.

"Here we go, Danny. The last one. Santa stopped by last night and left it for you," Julian said as he handed Danny a wrapped box with an envelope. "Wead it for me, Gwampa!" Danny shouted as he stood from his spot playing with his toys with Molly and her boyfriend and climbed into Julian's lap. Julian opened the envelope and began to read, "Danny, you're almost there! Two more stops and it will be yours. Love, Santa." Danny ripped open the package and lifted the lid on the box, his nose scrunching up. "Bows?" He asked as he lifted a large blue stainless steel bowl out of the box. "Santa must think you need new dishes!" Kristina said from her spot on the couch beside her mother. Everyone laughed as Danny shook his head. "I got wots of bows!" A little while later Sam and Hayden were gathering everything up to put in the car when Danny ran in from the kitchen, his mouth covered in powdered sugar. "Gwama! Gwama!" Alexis bent down to pick him up and wipe his mouth. "What is it, my little love?" "Can I weave my pwesents here so I can pay wif dem when I'm here?" Alexis chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Of course you can! I think that's a really good idea. That way you can have toys at home and here at Grandma's."

After thirty minutes worth of goodbyes, Sam, Jason, Danny, and Hayden arrived at Sonny's. They were greeted and led inside by a Santa hat wearing Morgan. It took another hour for Danny to open his presents. By the time he was done, he was eager to see the next clue Santa left him. "Unca Son, did Santa weave me anyfing?" Danny asked as he climbed into the wheelchair with Sonny. Sonny wrapped his arms around the boy and simply took in the moment before he answered, "I think Aunt Carly has it." Danny gave a shout and hugged Sonny tight, "Fank you for wetting him weave it here." Sonny chuckled, his dimples showing deep in his cheeks, "Anything for you, buddy." "Anyfing?" Sonny nodded, "Anything. You name it. You want a car? A boat? Your own island?" At each of the objects Danny giggled more and shook his head. "I wanna weave my pwesents here so I can pay wif dem when I'm here." Sonny nodded, looking quite impressed. "Absolutely. We'll put them in your room." "Fank you!" Danny answered, leaving a big sticky kiss on Sonny's cheek. Carly stood over them with a thin box in her hand, "What about me? Am I chopped liver?" Danny made a face that got everyone laughing. "I hate wiver, Aunt Cawy, and I wuv you so you can't be wiver!" His simple explanation elicited more laughter from everyone in the room including Avery who was bouncing in Morgan's girlfriend's lap. Michael piped up from his spot on the couch, "Mom, are you going to give him his present?" "That's right! I have your present from Santa! I wonder what Santa wrote to you?" Carly asked handing Danny the box. "Wead it!" He shouted. "Danny. One more stop and it's yours! I hope you like my next clue. Love, Santa." "Wow, buddy. I wonder what it is." Morgan said with a bright smile. Danny opened the box and pulled it out. "Is a puppy! Santa bwought me a puppy!" He shouted holding up a blue collar with tags shaped like a bone. "Was it say?" Danny asked, handing the collar to Sonny. Sonny looked it over and smiled. "It says, 'Scout Morgan' and has your phone number and address if he ever gets lost." Danny squeeled, unable to keep it together anymore. "Santa knew! He knew I wanted to name my puppy Scout!" "That's right, little man. Santa knows everything!" Michael said with a wink.

The day had slipped into evening as the group made their way to the Quartermaine mansion and Danny was so sugared up that Jason didn't think he would be able to eat any real food. Sam and Hayden looked like they would drop any moment if they didn't get something to eat and Jason was just thankful they finally made it to dinner. At the moment they were sitting in another mountain of paper with Danny asking again if he could leave his toys there to play with. He had taken turns sitting in everyone's lap and right now he was with his Aunt Tracy. Danny turned his little blond head and asked with the brightest of smiles, "Is it here? My Santa pwesent?" Tracy smiled, brushing a few strands of hair from Danny's face, "I do believe it is." She looked towards the living room doors, "Here it comes!" She let Danny down as Dillon walked through holding a large black Labrador puppy. "SCOUT!" Danny shouted as he ran to Dillon. The puppy began to wiggle with excitement, almost causing Dillon to drop it. He let the puppy down and it ran immediately to Danny, knocking the child over and licking his face. Everyone laughed until, happy to watch Danny play with his Scout until it was time for dinner.

Finally they all made it back home. Hayden said goodnight at the door, giving each Danny and Scout a kiss on their foreheads. Danny burst through the front door and Sam let the dog down so Danny could show him around the house. Before long Jason and Sam had Sout's food and water bowls filled, his collar on, and potty pads scattered strategically around the house. They were sitting together on the couch with Danny and Scout between them watching Home Alone when Jason looked up from the pictures on his phone he was scrolling through. He smiled at them all. Each one was fast asleep. Raising his phone above his head, Jason leaned in and snapped a picture then sent it with the caption, "Morgan Family's First Christmas."


	25. Chapter 23: Hotel California

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a while. On top of battling a weird head cold, I've had to contend with the holidays as well as a broken keyboard. It's taken me a bit to figure this new one out. The backspace button is tiny. I don't know about anyone else, but I backspace a lot and appreciate a larger button, lol. A few of you have been asking what's going on with Nikolas. Well, here's MY answer. I hope you like it! ;)**_

It was three days into their cruise when Sam and Jason left the ship when it docked at Volos, Greece. Saying goodbye to Danny was probably harder than either Sam or Jason had thought it would be, but he had his time all planned out with it split between his favorite people. As the couple sailed across the ocean on the speed boat that would take them to Cassadine Island, Sam stared out across the water playing out her memories in her mind. A smile crept up her lips as Jason wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. They were silent on this boat ride, having spent the previous three days making their plans to sneak into the compound and house. Although, Sam wasn't quite sure if they would have to do so. News had come that Helena had passed away. Supposedly for real this time. Sam wouldn't believe that until she saw that old hag's body being pushed into the incinerator. Hell, Sam would jump at the chance to push the coffin in herself. She doubted they'd allow that, but still. Wishful thinking.

Another hour went by before Jason helped Sam on to the dock, then grabbed their duffel. He looked up at what really could be called a palace and a slight shiver went down his spine. He shook the memories of being here off and took Sam's hand as he led the way up the dock and towards a boathouse that would be their base of operations. Much to their surprise the door was unlocked. Sam shrugged and pushed her way inside. As expected, it was immaculate. Not a speck of dust anywhere. For what vile beasts they were, the Cassadines were a tidy bunch. Another surprise was the electrical outlets. The pair had been sure they would have to use their solar powered chargers, but also brought along the plug in versions as well. While Sam perused the shelves for anything that would be of use to them Jason unloaded their equipment on a small table set up with a few chairs around it. He plugged in a power surge strip, then the chargers for their phones and Sam's laptop. When that was finally done, Sam booted up as Jason called Spinelli. It took mere moments for the cyber ninja send Sam blueprints of the house and the rest of the island. Jason pulled the phone away from his face a bit as he looked over his wife's shoulder, surprised at how quickly her fingers flew over the keys. He chalked it up to her having spent so much time with Spinelli. "He said there's a hidden blueprint not on file with the Greek Authorities, but he found it. He's sending it now." Sam nodded, pulling up her email and double clicking on the icon as it appeared, then downloaded the file. "Got it. Tell him thank you and we'll be in touch."

Before she finished with the laptop, Sam sent each blueprint to their phones that were now plugged into the chargers, each with a green ready light. Jason helped Sam into a bullet proof vest, then fitted her with a wireless headset just in case they split up and would still be able to communicate with not only each other, but Spinelli as well. Before leaving the building, they checked their guns, strategically placing a gun on each of their legs and one in the small of their backs. As Sam slipped the sling of her semi-automatic rifle over her shoulder, checked the clip and attached the silencer, Jason watched her in awe. She looked up while pulling her hair up into a long ponytail and twisting the tail into a messy bun. "What?" she asked, a smile playing over her lips at the look on her husband's face. Jason shook his head as if to clear the thoughts running rampant in his brain. Now was absolutely not the time for what he had in mind. He grinned at her, his eyes darkening with lust, "I've never been more turned on than right now." Sam laughed as she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down to her. She pressed a light, teasing kiss to his lips, "If we make it out of this alive, I promise to let you remove any piece of my clothing you want, how you see fit." Jason clenched his teeth and forced himself to step back from the sexiest version of Lara Croft he had ever seen, "You're killin' me, Smalls." Sam laughed and turned to grab their phones and handing Jason his. "Oh, Mr. Morgan finally has jokes? You couldn't pick a better time to develop that sense of humor I asked for all those years ago." Jason shrugged finding the communication app and setting his phone to the proper channel. "It happens when it happens. You can't rush it," he answered with a smile. They were finally set and ready to go. Jason took the lead, keeping Sam slightly behind him in order to shield her with his larger body.

What should have been a quick trip to a side door in view of the boathouse took a bit longer than they had anticipated. Even with none of the Cassadines on the island there were still guards roaming the perimeter. There weren't many as far as the two could tell, but it was still enough that they had to hide a few times and wait them out. Their objective was not to kill anyone, but they were well-armed just in case. Sam frowned as Jason twisted the doorknob and it opened easily. "Is everything just open?" she whispered. Jason shook his head, equally suspicious. They were quite sure this was a break and enter mission. Once inside they discovered the kitchen. It was large and well-stocked. Various thinly-sliced meats and cheeses were set out on a platter with a glass of water, as if waiting for someone to take a bite. Sam's stomach chose that moment to growl and she looked sheepishly up at Jason with a shrug. "I told you to eat before we left the ship," Jason told her. "I was too nervous," she answered as she stared at the food before her. Heavily accented voices stopped anymore conversation between the two as they rushed to hide in a large pantry. "Mr. Cassadine was very clear with his instructions, Lyra. You're to take three meals a day to the guest," a man's voice sounded out as his footsteps were heard entering the kitchen. "I know, sir, but..." Lyra began. "No buts. Just do as your told or you can go back to begging on the streets of Mykonos. You're lucky to be working at all on this island." "Yes, sir." The man's heavier footsteps left the kitchen as the woman sighed and lifted the meat platter. "This isn't any way to treat guests," she whispered to herself, then let out a gasp as Jason leaped out of the pantry, his pistol held pointed at the young woman's head.

"Where are you taking that?" Jason asked. The woman shook her head, stuttering. "I...I-I." Sam stepped up beside Jason and looked the woman over. She couldn't have been more than 25 with long black hair, large brown eyes, and an olive skin tone that nearly matched Sam's. "You know, it would just be so much easier if you tell us what we want to know." Lyra nodded quickly, "I'm taking lunch to our guest." "Who is your guest?" Jason asked through clenched teeth. "I-I don't know." "WHO IS IT?!" he shouted. "I really don't.. Don't know. I'm sorry. I don't know who he is. All I know is that I'm supposed to bring him his meals. I've never seen him. I leave the food at the door with the guards and go about my other chores." Sam and Jason exchanged looks of suspicion and Jason waved his gun towards the door, "Take us to him." Lyra nodded and led the way.

As Jason held the young woman at gun point, Sam followed their progress on the blueprints of the house. When they stopped in the lounge Sam whispered to Jason, "This door isn't on the blueprints." Lyra spoke up, then, "It was added in the last few years as part of an expansion to the castle." Jason nodded, "Looks like we're on to something." Sam agreed as Lyra held the platter in one hand and opened the door with the other. "The guards are just around the corner there," Lyra told them as they slowly made their way past five doors. Sam and Jason stayed behind as Lyra turned the corner to meet the guards. "Lunch is served," she told the guards. Before she could hand off the tray Sam fired two shots with her rifle, hitting both guards. Jason turned shocked eyes on his wife as she stood. "What? They're just tranquilizer darts." He had no answer since he hadn't bothered to check his wife's rifle, opting to trust her and leaving her to it. Jason checked the guards bodies, removing their weapons and pulling a key card from one of the mens' pockets. With a glance at the door, Jason smirked. Interesting. The door opened with the key card.

After taking a moment to reassure Lyra they weren't going to hurt her and making her swear not to say a word about them being there, they let the young woman go. Sam held on to the platter as Jason unlocked and opened the door. He entered with his gun held high and scanned the room. It was decorated as the rest of the castle was. Overly antiqued. Everything looked more than a hundred years old. But the man lying on the bed made him falter for a split second. Sam gasped at the sight before her, nearly dropping the tray. Tears filled her eyes as she looked him over. He was chained to the bed by his ankle, with just enough slack to walk the room, but never escape. His clothes were dirty and torn. But what got Sam the most was the metal mask that covered his face. It looked exactly like the one in the movie, Man in the Iron Mask. The noise Sam made brought the man's head up. They heard him gasp, then he began to struggle to sit up. Sam rushed to him as Jason secured the room and locked the door. "Oh, my God! What have they done to you?!" Sam asked. "S...Sam?" "How do you know my name?" Sam asked, setting the platter on the tray. She looked into his familiar brown eyes, but couldn't quite place them. His voice was a graveled whisper as if he hadn't spoken in a long time. "Get this thing off me!" He pleaded with them, trying desperately to rip it off with his hands. Jason stood guard by the door as Sam looked over the mask and found a small padlock holding it closed at the back. She quickly searched her pockets for her lock picking kit.

It took nearly five minutes for Sam to hear the snap of the lock. She was gentle as she pulled the mask apart, then let it fall to the tiled floor with a clatter. The tears Sam was holding back spilled down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "Oh my God..." Jason was headed to check the far door on the left side of the room, but stopped dead in his tracks. "No..." The man pulled Sam into a tight hug and sobbed on her shoulder. "Sam, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered apologies over and over until Sam's grip on him was equally tight. "I knew something was off. God, I'm so sorry. How did this happen?" She whispered to him as she rubbed her hands up and down his back, feeling his body shake. He finally pulled back and collected himself, "Helena. How else? I found out what she was doing to Jason. She caught me before I could escape and locked me in here." Sam looked deep into his brown eyes and saw it. It truly was him. Her beloved cousin, Nikolas.

Nikolas was pale with dark circles under his eyes, but looked healthy otherwise. His hair was longer and matted in a greasy mess to his head. Jason shook his head, rage building from deep within. Of course this was all Helena's doing. The vile hag would stoop this low in order for her plans to succeed. "Guys, I hate to cut this short, but we have to get out of here. I don't know how much longer Sam's darts will last." Sam let Nikolas go and made quick work with her lock picking kit on the ankle chain. "Not much longer. Can you stand?" Nikolas nodded and stood up, but not before grabbing a few slices of the meat and shoving them in his mouth. He stretched his body and nodded again. "Let's get the hell off this island."

Jason swapped rifles with Sam and took the lead with Nikolas between him and Sam. It was slower moving than any of them liked, but they had to be careful. Making it into the house was far easier than expected. Jason halted them at the door that led to the lounge. He listened carefully before opening it just a crack and peeking out. "Clear." The three moved silently through the house, Jason and Sam with their guns drawn, looking each and every direction. Often Sam would spin around to make sure no one was following them. Jason stopped again at the kitchen and put an ear close to the door. He shook his head. Lyra was back in there with the man she had previously been talking to. He looked back at Nikolas who eyed the hall, then pointed towards a set of double doors. They headed in that direction with Jason once again pressing his ear to the door. With a nod he opened one of the doors. Nikolas let out the smallest of whispers and pointed to another set of double doors ten feet in front of them, "That's the front door."

They ran to the front doors and as Sam cocked her gun, Jason threw open both doors surprising the two guards standing before them. "Hi, nice day, right?" Jason said, whipping his elbow into the nose of the guard to his left. The man stumbled, which allowed Jason to take down the one to his right with a few well-placed punches. The noise didn't go unheard by the set of guards walking the perimeter near them. Nikolas didn't hesitate to grab Sam's gun and fire a shot at the three guards running their way. His first shot hit one man in the knee. The second caught another guard in the arm. Nikolas didn't get to take another as Jason fired a tranquilizer at the third guard, hitting the man square in the forehead. "Still sticking to head shots, Jason? Nice to see some things don't change," Nikolas said with the smallest of smiles. Sam grabbed Nikolas by the arm and ran to their right, "This way!"

They made it to the boathouse without any further incident, but it wouldn't be long before more guards caught up with them. Nikolas was the only one breathing heavy as he slumped down into a chair at the small table where Sam set up her laptop. She made quick work of packing up their things. "You know me?" Jason asked, eyeing Nikolas warily. Nikolas nodded and wiped sweat from his brow as Sam dug through their duffel and pulled out an extra change of clothes Jason brought and handed them to him. "That guy posing as me, he would mess with my head. Tell me everything that was happening back home. He told me you got your memories back and you two remarried. I'll be happier for you once we get back to Port Charles." Nikolas glanced at Sam, his eyes suddenly growing sad. "Did Elizabeth really shoot you?" Sam nodded sadly, "She had a breakdown, but she's getting the help she needs. Her boys are safe with your mom, so they're well taken care of. I'm sorry, Nikolas." "No, I'm sorry. If it weren't for my grandmother, none of this would have happened." Nikolas changed into the set of clothes that were probably three sizes bigger than he wore, but they were clean and felt wonderful. "As much as I love blaming Helena for everything wrong in the world, we're being surrounded." Jason said from his spot as lookout by the window.


	26. Chapter 24: It Won't Rain All the Time

_**Hi everyone! I know you're probably hating on me right now for taking so long with the updates. I do sincerely apologize. I've been out of town for a little bit and just got back in yesterday. Also, it's been football season. I'm not sure if anyone can tell by my screen name, but I am a HUGE Tennessee Volunteers fan. My team's season is over, completed with a bowl win (YAY!), but football season is not over. There are still a few games left to go. I get distracted very easily by football. It's almost an addiction and I am not willing to give it up. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I really hope you like this next chapter!**_

"Surrounded?" Sam echoed Jason's words as she stood and braced herself against the wall along the door. She leaned slightly to look out the window, noting the multitude of guards rushing to flank the boat house. "Son of a..." she whispered. Nikolas took up the spot on the other side of the window Sam stood. Each of them checked their guns, making sure to have enough ammo. "We take out as many as we can, then make a run for it. The boat's not too far," Jason said, going for another look. He immediately swung back into hiding as a bullet sailed through one of the glass panes in his window, narrowly missing him. With her elbow, Sam busted out a few of the panes in her window and fired three shots. Nikolas followed suit, just missing being shot by a scant second. Sam's shots started an all out war with each side firing at the other. Jason and Sam made their shots count, taking out at least six of the guards, with Nikolas putting another two on their butts. Jason quickly placed the handgun along the small of his back and reached for his rifle. He let loose a hail of bullets that sent guards running for their lives.

"Go! Now!" Sam and Nikolas grabbed the duffles and she threw open the door. She let off a few more shots as the running guards started to circle back. They took off running at top speed with Sam in the lead and Jason bringing up the rear. Sam leaped on to the speed boat, followed by Nikolas who covered her while she fished for the keys from her pants pocket. Jason took a running jump, but missed his mark as a series of bullets went flying past his head. He landed in a heap on top of Nikolas and before they could untangle themselves Sam started the boat and they were speeding away. Nikolas simply lay under Jason's weight, unable to move, barely able to breathe. He could feel something cold and sticky against his chest and moved his eyes over Jason. "Damnit!" Jason groaned as he pushed himself off of his cousin in law and sat back against the cool fiberglass of the boat's side. The pain rushed through him as he looked himself over. It took Nikolas a moment before he was able to regain his composure and sit up, but when he did, he saw the blood. A lot of blood.

"Sam, Jason's been shot!" Nikolas scooted himself to sit in front of Jason and looked the wound over. "I'm fine, just a scratch," he winced. The choppy water making the boat bounce did nothing to ease the pain. Nikolas narrowed his brown eyes on Jason and snorted, "Since when do scratches have a hole in them?" Nikolas prodded the injury, then took a look at Jason's back. Sure enough, the bullet went clean through his left arm. "I think you'll live, but it needs to be cleaned up," Nikolas said. "We have a first aid kit in one of the bags," Sam told him, glancing back to her husband with concern. "I'll be fine, Sam. If I remember correctly, you shot me in the exact same spot once before." Sam flashed him a small smile before returning to pilot the boat. It took Nikolas a while to clean and bandage Jason's wound. It wasn't the easiest task while riding in a speed boat, but he managed without causing anymore damage. He settled himself down beside Jason, content to just stare up at the sky. It had been so long since he had breathed fresh air or felt the sun warm his body. He was weak, but somewhat healthy. His captor had made sure to keep him fed in order to keep him alive. Just as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, Jason spoke up, "What happened, Nikolas?"

Nikolas let out a sigh, he didn't want to relive his time on his grandmother's island, but the two people who had the most right to know needed his answers. He cleared his throat and began the tale of how he had been summoned to his grandmother's side. Helena had been ill for a while and felt her time was coming to a close, so Nikolas left his son for what he thought would be a short trip to say goodbye. That was not the case, however. When he arrived, Helena was as healthy as ever, not a single hint of illness was about her. He told them about how he was introduced to his genetic copy. A man cloned from Nikolas' DNA, but raised as a ruthless Cassadine. This impostor knew Nikolas' life inside and out. Knew everything that made him tick. All of his friends and family. Helena had finally and completely given up on Nikolas being a true Cassadine and following in her footsteps in her vendetta against the Spencers. The old witch no longer had faith that Nikolas could do what was needed for the family. Their fortune had been drained because of her idiotic ideas of immortality, and she needed someone who could be ruthless in both business and personal areas. Before he could stop them, Nikolas was knocked unconscious and woke up chained to the bed where Sam and Jason had found them. It wasn't until Jason had escaped Crichton Clark that the impostor had fashioned the mask and placed it over Nikolas' head. The impostor would visit monthly, mentally torturing Nikolas with news of Port Charles. Even worse than the knowledge of what his family was doing to Jason and Sam was the fact that this man was raising Spencer to be another Stavros. Nikolas thanked every star in the sky that it was an incredibly slow process. His beloved Spencer took after him and his uncle Stephan. The boy was kind and generous, but did have a bit of a rebellious streak. Once in a while he could be a bit of a brat. But, damnit, that was his son. His flesh and blood. His kind, wonderful, generous, beautiful little brat. He'd be damned if he was going to let some science project of Helena's raise his son to be a raging lunatic.

Nikolas ran a hand through his long, greasy hair, glad to finally be out of there. If it was the last thing on Earth he did, he would be rid of that forsaken island. He just wasn't sure yet if he wanted to sell it and put the money in a trust for Spencer or blow the thing to kingdom come. In the time it took Nikolas to tell them his story, they approached the rental cabin and Sam slowed their boat in order to dock. "Unbelievable..." she whispered as she grabbed the bags, then helped her husband and cousin to their feet. "What?" Jason asked. "We made it... Our ship is still docked." Both men looked to the direction she was pointing. Jason laughed with a shake of his head, "I don't know about you two, but I'd just rather get home as soon as possible." They nodded their agreement and Jason pulled out his cell phone. "Hey, Sonny. Yeah, things are great. We're having a blast. Look, man, we missed our ship. Yeah, it left without us. We're stuck on Mykonos. You think you could send the jet out, we just wanna come home to our son. Thanks, Sonny." Sam grinned as Jason put his phone away and wrapped his uninjured arm around her shoulder. "Sonny's sending the jet, but it'll take a while to get here. Why don't we see if we can't rent a room and get some rest." Nikolas was the first to jump at that chance, "I would kill my grandmother for a shower and clothes that fit." Sam slid her arm through her cousin's and hugged him to her gently, "Let's see what we can do about that. While you get cleaned up, I'll do a little shopping. We need to get souvenirs anyway to make this honeymoon look real."

A few hours later Sam knocked on Nikolas' door in the hotel they rented. "It's open," he called out. She opened the door, finding the room empty, but the french doors leading to the balcony wide open. Nikolas stood in the sunlight wrapped in the fluffy white bathrobe the hotel provided. He was freshly shaved, his long hair now clean and wet falling just over his shoulders. "Hey, Cousin, I brought you some things. I hope I remember your size," Sam said as she leaned against the doorway, enjoying the sites. Greece was gorgeous, she had to admit, but even one evil island could ruin the aesthetics. Nikolas turned to her, his eyes sad and haunted. It would take many years to work through what Helena had done to him. Tears filled her eyes as Sam opened her arms and Nikolas rushed into them. They cried together, the enormity of everything finally breaking Sam down. Nikolas cried tears of relief. He never thought he'd be free again. When he heard Jason had escaped, he began to hope the former mob enforcer would somehow figure out the man on Spoon Island was not the real Nikolas and come to find him. As time went on and the impostor told him more and more about his friends and family, that hope dwindled until Nikolas was resigned to his fate. "I gave up on you, Sam. For months I'd tell myself that you and Jason would figure things out and find me. The longer I was shackled to the bed, the more I gave up. I stopped dreaming you'd come and eventually just stopped dreaming all together." Sam pulled away just enough to wipe her tears, then Nikolas'. "I'm so sorry it took us this long to find you. We knew something was wrong, but not this. The other guy just seemed off, but I honestly thought that maybe you had finally gone to the dark side. I should have known better. The cousin I know would never do the things he did," she said. Nikolas just nodded, he completely understood. That man was an exact genetic copy of him. It would have even fooled him had he not known. "Let's just be grateful. I'm free now and once the impostor is dealt with, things can go back to normal," he suggested.

The sun was high in the sky the next day as the private jet touched down at the small airport in Port Charles, New York. Standing next to a large SUV, Alexis, Hayden, and Danny waited anxiously for the couple to disembark. As the plane rolled to a stop, Alexis bounced with a sudden jolt of extra energy, clinging to her grandson's hand in order to hold him back from running towards the jet. She hefted Danny up to her hip as the door opened and the stairs rolled down. "Watch, Danny. Here comes Mommy and Daddy!" She said, pointing as Jason emerged first, followed by Sam. "Daddy! Mommy!" Danny shouted. Alexis let the boy down when Jason's feet touched solid ground and watched her grandson run to his father and be scooped up in a tight hug. At first Alexis didn't recognize the person following Sam down the stairs until he too was on the ground. "No, it can't be..." she whispered to herself, then took off at a dead run. She stopped herself before colliding into her nephew and looked him dead in the eyes. "Nikolas!" she shouted as she threw herself at him. He caught her in his arms and let her sob on his shoulder. Hayden stood by watching the scene before her with narrowed eyes. Sam and Jason took turns hugging and kissing their son while Alexis attacked someone who looked oddly like Nikolas. Even calling him the same name. Sam and Jason approached her with Danny. Hayden hugged Sam tightly, welcoming them home and telling them how lonely the building had been without them. "Danny and I made due without you, but I gotta tell you, I missed you two." She gave Jason a pat on the shoulder and gasped when he winced. "Are you okay?" she asked. Sam chuckled as Nikolas and Alexis calmed down enough to join them. "Nothing a hospital visit won't cure. Jason got himself shot rescuing me," Nikolas explained. He held out his hand to Hayden and waited for her to take it. "I'm Nikolas, Sam's cousin." Hayden's eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open. She continued to shake Nikolas' hand for what seemed like forever until Sam cleared her throat. "We'll explain in the car."

The entire story was mind blowing to say the least. Hayden couldn't stop staring at the man seated next to her, waiting to be seen by a doctor. Everything about him was identical to the Nikolas currently at Windermere with Spencer. Yet there was so much that was different. The man beside her had the warmest coffee colored eyes she had ever seen. His voice was softer, gentler. His face held far more expression, even if it was sadness and confusion at the moment. This was the Nikolas that Sam had told her about. The loving, kind cousin who saved her life and welcomed her into his family with open arms. Hayden could see exactly what Sam was talking about. As convoluted as it was, it actually made sense. Sam had told her the change in her cousin was sudden, almost over night. He left for Cassadine Island one way and came back wholly different.

Robin and Monica came around the corner, quietly discussing a mutual patient. It was Robin who first noticed the group in the waiting room. "Hey guys! What's going on? Aren't you home early?" She asked as she walked up to them and greeted Sam and Jason with hugs. "Funny story, we missed our ship and decided to come home." Sam explained. "Wobin! Gramma! Dess what! My Uncca Nik is back and Daddy got shotted!" Danny shouted as he tugged on Robin's scrub top. Robin ruffled Danny's hair and gave him a chuckle, "He's back, huh?" She looked to Nikolas and her nose scrunched as it took in the slight differences. Longer hair, slightly smaller build. "Oh my God!" All conversation stopped as Robin hugged Nikolas tightly, then moved aside so Monica could hug him too. "How in the world?" Monica asked. Nikolas gave his former mother in law a small, sad smile, "It's a long story." "Why don't you tell us while we get you two checked out," Monica said as she led the two men to exam rooms.


	27. Chapter 25: Eyes on Fire

_**Hey guys! I caught the writing bug a little while ago and decided to do an update. I've actually got another one coming directly after this one. Sadly, the story will be ending soon, but we still have a few more chapters to go! I hope you like this one too!**_

The next morning found Jason slaving away over a hot stove as he prepared breakfast for his family and the neighbors across the hall. It was late when they finally left the hospital and Nikolas had accepted Hayden's offer to stay at her place for the night. Just as he put the last pancake on top of the massive stack and handed the plate off to Sam, he heard a knock and the door open. "It's us!" Hayden called out as she and Nikolas walked into the penthouse. Sam greeted their guests with a hug and led them to the dining room table. Nikolas paused to look around, a small smile playing over his lips. A lot had changed, but some things still stayed the same. It was the little things he took great comfort in. He sat down between Hayden and Danny and ruffled his nephew's hair, "Morning, Danny." "Mornin', Uncca! We go see Pensa today?" Danny asked stabbing at the scrambled eggs his father scooped on to his plate. "Maybe tonight, buddy. Uncle Nik and Daddy have a lot to do today," Sam answered as she finished pouring syrup all over her plate and passed the bottle to Hayden. Hayden simply passed the bottle on to Nikolas, much preferring to have honey on her pancakes instead of syrup. Everyone ate slowly, except for Nikolas who was shoveling the food in his mouth as fast as he could. It had been so long since he had anything like this and couldn't seem to get enough.

Hayden smiled as she watched Nikolas. She was fascinated by the true Prince, the real heir to the Cassadine fortune. Not that the fortune really meant anything to her anymore. Since knowing Jason and Sam, Hayden's outlook on life had grown. She wanted more than money now. She wanted what she could see in front of her. Breakfast with her child and the man she was head over in heels in love with. She wanted the simple things in life that money couldn't buy. This Nikolas was so much different than the one at Windermere. They spent half the night talking. They talked about the big and little things that happened in their lives. Their favorite colors, foods, movies, and music. Hayden offered him quiet comfort when their conversation turned to his time on Cassadine Island. She let him rage and when he was finished, she held him and whispered that everything would be made right. He was back and could take his rightful place.

Once breakfast was over Jason and Nikolas headed out, leaving Sam and Hayden to clean up and Scout to hoover what Danny had spilled on the floor. The two men were quiet on the drive to the harbor that docked the boat that would ferry them across the river to Spoon Island. Sam had called ahead to make sure Spencer wasn't there, making up a story about wanting to take him and Danny on an outing. She was too late as it seemed Spencer already had a play date with Patrick and Emma. Nikolas was relieved he didn't have to do this in front of his son. He wanted to protect the boy's innocence as long as he could, but Spencer was growing up far too quickly for his liking. He supposed that's how it happened. One minute they're snuggled in your arms taking a bottle, then you turn around and they're ten years old, off to play dates with the girl of their dreams. Nikolas had to smile at Spencer's crush on Emma. Honestly, it made sense to him. Once upon a time he had been interested in Emma's mother. Who wouldn't be? Robin was amazing and it rubbed off on Emma. A large hand on his shoulder brought Nikolas out of his thoughts. "You ready for this?" Jason asked him. Nikolas only nodded as they stepped off the boat and on to the dock.

Nikolas stared at his home for a long moment before walking forward, his steps now holding purpose. He was more than ready to claim his place on the proverbial throne. He let himself in the front doors, then threw open the double doors that lead to the living room. He took small satisfaction in the way they slammed against the walls. The impostor looked up from his laptop and his mouth dropped in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?! How did you get out?!" He screamed as he pushed his chair back from the desk and stood. "Hey, Nik! How's it going, buddy?" Jason said using the nickname the impostor despised. "You... I should have known it was you," the impostor said with a sneer across his lips. Rage bubbled through Nikolas as he stared at the man in front of him. Before he could even think about his next move, he grabbed the gun from Jason's back and aimed right for the impostor's head. "Only one of us is going to live through this, and it sure as hell isn't going to be you," Nikolas said.

"My, my. What have I walked in on?" A voice sounded from behind Jason and Nikolas. In a matter of seconds they were surrounded by men dressed all in black carrying assault rifles. Nikolas lowered the weapon, slowly handing it back to Jason as each and every single rifle was lifted and pointed at them. "Who are you?" Nikolas asked, turning to face the newcomer. The man, dressed in an expensive silk suit came around to stand between the two Nikolases. "Isn't this a predicament? By my research, there should only be one Prince Nikolas. Imagine my surprise when I walk in and find two of you," the man made a tsking sound as he looked from one Nikolas to the other. "I am your uncle, Valentin Cassadine." The real Nikolas' eyes grew wide. He'd heard that named whispered among the other Cassadines. The man in front of him was the only one they collectively feared. The bastard son of Mikkos bent on revenge for his father tossing him aside like so much trash. "Or am I... your uncle?" Valentin said, turning to the impostor. Valentin gave them a sly smile, "How will we ever find out? Do you know?" He asked coming upon Jason. Having been silent the entire confrontation, Jason had only planned to stand by and watch, only coming in if it looked like Nikolas was in trouble. Jason cleared his throat and looked down at Valentin. He towered over the man by at least four inches, but the vibe he was getting told him this man was no one to mess with. "Yeah, I do." Jason answered, tilting his head in the real Nikolas' direction.

Valentin pursed his lips, then nodded. He looked Nikolas and his copy over once more. The real Nikolas stood in awe and fear, but was prepared to fight for what was his. Valentin respected that. The other one, however, stunk of greed and cruelty. Both of which the Cassadines admired. "Hm. You really can see the difference in them. Helena should have done a better job." Valentin stepped away from them and to the fire that roared in the fireplace. "I have only read about Prince Nikolas and even I can tell between them," he said, running a finger over the mantle. "Enough of this!" Nikolas shouted as he leaped the distance between him and the impostor. He was on top of the man before Jason could move an inch, throwing punch after punch. Connecting his fist with the impostor's face. When his knuckles started bleeding, he grabbed the impostor's hair in both hands and repeatedly bashed his head against the floor until it too bled. Jason heard the fake Nikolas' skull crack and was on top of his cousin in law, pulling him away, "Nik, stop! You have to stop, man." It took a moment for Nikolas to register the rifles aimed at them, fingers on each trigger just waiting to squeeze.

Nikolas took a few deep breaths and nodded, letting Jason know he was calm. The second Jason let go, Nikolas fired three shots straight into the impostor's forehead, ensuring the job was done. He then handed the gun back for a second time and turned to Valentin, "Can I help you?" Valentin had stood by and smiled as he watched the real Nikolas beat his clone to death. It took him by surprise, actually. He never thought the gentle Prince had it in him. "I do believe you can. You see, I'm here to claim what should rightfully be mine. The Cassadine estate and all that goes with it. The titles, as meaningless as they are, the holdings, the fortune," Valentin said as he reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to Nikolas who quickly read it over. "All I need is for you to sign it over, Nephew." Jason read the document over Nikolas' shoulder, then rubbed at his forehead. "How do we know this is legit? And you're who you say you are?" Jason finally spoke up. His wife finally got her favorite cousin back, Jason was not about to let anything happen to him now. "I can assure you that it is quite legitimate. As for me, there is this," Valentin answered, rolling up his right jacket sleeve and showing a tattoo of the Cassadine crest. "Anyone can get a tattoo. I have a few myself," Nikolas said. "There is also this lovely document in my possession," Valentin said as he plucked another paper out of his pocket and handed it to Nikolas. A birth certificate with Mikkos named as Valentin's father. Nikolas handed back the birth certificate and walked quickly to his desk. He sat down, placing the document in front of him and picked up a pen, then he hesitated. Looking up to Valentin, he gave a smug smile that Jason had grown accustomed to seeing, "I'll sign this if you agree to my conditions." "Nik, you don't have to do this," Jason said, walking over to stand behind his cousin in law. "Jason, I want to. I'm done, I can't keep pretending to give a shit about any of this anymore. Helena put the final nail in the coffin when she pulled her last stunt." Jason completely understood and backed down, but kept watch over the younger man. He stood silently now, arms crossed over his chest, acting as Nikolas' bodyguard. Valentin nodded, "Let negotiations begin."

"One, ELQ goes back to the Quartermaines. It's not Cassadine property. Never has been and never will be," Nikolas had been made well aware of the way his impostor stole ELQ outright from under the Quartermaines. It sickened him to know what that man would do to his beloved Emily's family. It wasn't right. Valentin nodded again as he made his way to the armchair in front of the fire. As he sat down he waved his men off. They dispersed around the house, two taking stand just outside the living room doors. The last one out shut the three in. When they were gone, Valentin brought his left leg up to cross it over his right and leaned back in the rather comfortable chair, "Done. What else?" "My personal accounts remain as they are. Mine. My son's trust remains in place and will go to him when he is of age. Then there is the matter of his schooling. The Cassadine estate is set to pay for Spencer to go to the college of his choice," Nikolas made his second demand. "Again, done. We must always look after the well being and education of the next generation," Valentin answered. "These are such simple demands, I welcome more of them." Nikolas looked over his shoulder to Jason, his eyes narrowed when he turned them on Valentin, "I know Helena is on ice. We want to watch her burn. I don't really give a damn what her wishes are, she will be cremated and all the people who's lives she ruined will be there to watch." This particular demand got Valentin's attention loud and clear, "And I will happily stand next to you, Nephew. It's the least that rotten hag deserves." Nikolas took up his pen once more and signed his name with a flourish. He and Valentin stood at the same time and met in front of the fireplace. Nikolas handed over the contract and they shook hands. "One more thing," Nikolas said, "it needs to be notarized or it won't be recognized as legal."


	28. Thanks A Bunches!

Hi hi, everyone! I thought I'd take just a minute to update the playlist for the story since I haven't done that in a while. Here we go!

Chapter 16 - Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen

Chapter 17 - Kissing You by Des'ree

Chapter 18 - I'll Fly With You by Gigi D'Agostino

Chapter 19 - To You I Bestow by Mundy

Chapter 20 - Even Angels Fall by The Cruxshadows

Chapter 21 - S.O.S (Anything But Love) by Apocalyptica ft Cristina Scabbia

Chapter 22 - All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carrey

Chapter 23 - Hotel California by The Eagles

Chapter 24 - It Won't Rain All the Time by Jane Siberry

Chapter 25 - Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation

I hope you take a listen to the songs that inspired these chapters! They're songs that I love and listen to all the time. Thanks for sticking with me!

VolsDoll


	29. Chapter 26: Angel

_**I know this one is a little short, but I felt like it was necessary. Some of you may not agree with me, but Elizabeth WILL be redeemed in my story. I've been a fan of Elizabeth since she came on the show, but absolutely hated the way she was with Jason. I simply hate that pairing and will never be kind to it. That said, I do love Elizabeth just as much as I love Sam. Also, if anyone wants to know why I chose this particular title, the song is Angel by Jimi Hendrix. I highly recommend listening.**_

It had been two weeks since that night Nikolas killed the impostor and signed over the Cassadine estate to his uncle Valentin, and he couldn't be happier. The pressure of being the Cassadine prince was no longer on his shoulders. He no longer had to worry about being the heir until Valentin's death. When Alexis had arrived to notarize the contract, she put up absolutely no arguments to Nikolas. She didn't even say a word about not being a witness to him signing over his rights. Alexis was just glad to have her nephew out from under the Cassadine rule. He and Spencer moved out of Windermere, foregoing Valentin's offer for them to stay. Nikolas just felt like that big gloomy castle was no longer home. He had found a new place to live surrounded by family and new friends. A place where he didn't have to worry as much about Spencer's safety. Not to mention his new roommate got along fabulously with his son. He, Hayden, and Spencer fell into a routine that suited them. They ate breakfast together every morning before sending Spencer off to school in the carpool provided by Laura. Then he and Hayden would say goodbye and go off to work. In the evening he'd come home, make sure Spencer did his homework and whip up some dinner before Hayden got home. After dinner, they watched a movie with Spencer before getting him ready for bed, then they would tidy up the penthouse before heading off to bed.

He was now the Vice President of ELQ after handing Jason the stocks back. Jason, however, refused to just take them and offered to pay for them. They finally agreed on a price that they both thought was fair and the money was deposited into Nikolas' bank account shortly after. Hayden had gotten herself a job as the financial adviser of General Hospital after forming a bond with both Monica and Tracy through Danny. Now they just waited for Helena's body to be brought back to Port Charles for the cremation. Valentin had jumped at the chance to make sure everything went according to plan and volunteered himself to escort the body.

Nikolas stepped off the elevator on the third floor of the building and made his way past the nurse's station and right to a patient's door. Room 325. He knocked gently and the voice he heard on the other side made his heart clench and his stomach drop. For a moment he stood there with his hand splayed over the door, his head bowed. He sent up a few words for peace of mind as he opened the door and took in the sight before him. His once dear, sweet Elizabeth sat in front of an easel swirling a paintbrush in water, then patting it on a paint stained cloth draped over her thigh. She looked every bit as he remembered her. Her chestnut hair shone in it's high ponytail, her large, sapphire eyes sparkled with life. She looked pale, but then, there wasn't a time Nikolas could remember that her skin wasn't a smooth porcelain. After everything that he'd been told, he expected to see someone completely different. Someone unrecognizable. The person in front of him was full of life, a small smile played across her full lips and a hint of pink flushed over her cheeks. He smiled as he watched her in her own little world and remembered the Elizabeth of yesterday.

She was always so tiny, but packed full of energy. One of the best friends he could ever ask for until he began to have feelings for her. He could finally admit that was when things took a turn for the worse. Sleeping with his brother's wife was the lowest he had ever felt. It took far too many years to repair that relationship. Hell, he was still working on it. He and Lucky had a long road ahead of them, but they would get there. Nikolas was sure of it.

He closed the door behind him and stepped fully into the room, "Hey Liz," he said softly. His words brought her out of herself and she looked up at him. Her next actions sent him reeling. Elizabeth was out of her seat and huddled in a corner whimpering, "No, please go away. Please just leave me alone." Nikolas took slow steps towards her, "Liz, it's me. I swear it. Sam and Jason rescued me." Elizabeth turned her face into the corner so she didn't have to see him and brought her legs tighter against her chest. Nikolas saw the sudden fear in her eyes before she bolted and wondered what the hell his clone had done to her. He tossed his coat on her bed and crouched down in front of her, so close she could feel his breath in her hair. "You're not him. You're not Nikolas!" She repeated the words over and over as if they were her mantra and she tensed up when he put his arms around her. She fought his hold, crying out and pushing him away. In a split second it was over and she was clinging to him as if he were her only anchor in the world. "Shhh, Liz. It's okay. You're okay, I promise." Her door opened and two large orderlies entered, looking the situation over. "We're fine, I shouldn't have surprised her like that," he said to them, but more so to her. His hand traveled up and down her back in a soothing motion he used on Spencer every night to get him to sleep.

When the orderlies left, Nikolas continued to whisper words of encouragement as he rocked his best friend. He didn't care that his chest of his casual button down was soaked with her tears, or that she held him so tightly he was beginning to lose his breath. He held her like that for nearly an hour until she was all cried out and she began to pull away from him. He let her go and wiped the tears from her now red, puffy eyes, then kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Liz," he whispered, pulling her into another hug. "I thought you were him, but then I noticed it. It hit me," she said, sniffling. "What did?" he asked, not letting go. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply of his clean scent. No cologne. "He wore the cologne you hate. The one I gave to you for Christmas and we returned it." Nikolas just smiled at her. His Liz was much smarter than anyone gave her credit for. They sat like that as Nikolas told her everything that happened to him, and she in turn told him why she was here. He already knew, but needed to hear it from her lips. "I wasn't myself. I was hurt and spiraling and I never noticed it happening. The only thing I knew was that Sam had to disappear in order for me to keep Jason," she looked up at Nikolas, her face scrunching in disgust at her own actions. "That's not rational, Nikolas. I shot Sam. I wanted her gone so I could have her husband. I didn't care what happened to Danny or even my own children. All I could think about was having Jason. What kind of person does that?" She said, pleading with her eyes. She still couldn't understand how she had come to be that person, but she had. And this was her punishment. "I miss my boys so much. We write to each other every week, and I painted their portraits."

Nikolas smiled as he looked at the canvases hung around her room. One of each Cameron and Aiden hung on the wall above her bed. They were beautiful, perfect likenesses. The ones sitting on the floor propped on one of the walls were what disturbed him the most. They were completely different than the ones that were hung up. The hanging paintings were light and airy. Some landscapes, others portraits. The ones on the floor were dark and screamed at a disturbed mind wrapped up in turmoil. He couldn't help but shudder at the one of Windermere looking so threatening. Or the one of his clone. Evil poured out of that one, making him sick at his stomach. "Art therapy. Those are the ones I did when I first got here. The more my mind heals, the lighter my paintings become. The doctors say it's progress and I can leave soon," she said as she stood up. Nikolas followed suit, swiping a hand through his now short hair. "I'm not ready, Nikolas. I can't leave. What if I do it again?" Elizabeth sounded panicked at just the thought of leaving. She had started to see this place as her safe haven. Things here made sense to her. She missed her kids terribly, but how could she face them after what she did. How could she face anyone? "Hey, you listen to me. I'm home now. Things will get better, you just have to ask forgiveness, then forgive yourself. I'll be here every step of the way for you." Elizabeth smiled at the sincerity in his words, "Really? I still have one friend left in this life?" Nikolas shook his head with a laugh, "No. You have a best friend in this life and the next. We may not be destined to be each other's great loves. I think we already had that, but we will always be Musketeers." The smile that spread across her face filled Nikolas' heart with warmth, and he soaked it in. She took his hand in hers and squeezed. He was right on both counts. They were never meant to be in love and she already had her true love in Lucky. "All for one," she whispered. "And one for all," he answered with a squeeze back.


	30. Chapter 27: Carry On My Wayward Son

It truly shocked her how many people's lives had been messed with or ruined thanks to Helena Cassadine. Sam looked around the basement of the crematory, noting all the familiar faces. She smiled at the line that formed to watch Helena burn. Lulu, Dante, Laura, and Nikolas formed a small group to Sam's right. Robin, Patrick, and Anna stood to Nikolas' left. Sam and Jason stood between Alexis and Jason waiting for the show to start. She was absolutely positive more wanted to come, but she wasn't sure how many more people could fit. As it was, there was standing room only and everyone in attendance was thrilled out of their minds. Not only to have the true Nikolas back, but to witness the vile, despicable, evil shrew burn literally then figuratively.

Valentin entered the room from a door to the left, followed by a man pushing the casket on a wheeled table. Jason and Nikolas had told Sam all about Valentin, but she had yet to see him for herself. He was tall and lean. Had an air about him that screamed sophistication, but she also sensed danger from him. His eyes were what shook Sam. They were the large brown orbs of a Cassadine, but there was a chill in them. He was far too cool and collected and the grin on his lips made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "I trust we're all ready?" Valentin said as he made his way to the group. They were more than ready, but Laura stepped forward, eyes locked on Valentin, "I want to be sure it's her. That...woman has messed with my family for far too long." Valentin smirked and nodded his head once, waving Laura to the casket. When she was standing before it, the attendant loosened the locks and lifted the lid. She let out a soft gasp as she looked down upon Helena, then leaned forward and whispered, "You miserable, evil, bitch. This is less than what you deserve. If I had my way, we would be burning you alive." Laura straightened herself, satisfied with what she had seen and stepped back to her spot. "Anyone else?" Valentin asked.

Just as Nikolas was about to step forward the main doors burst open. "Am I late?" Everyone turned to see who it was. Laura was the first to him, wrapping her arms around him, "No, baby. You're just in time." "Lucky!" Lulu cried out and rushed to hug her brother. Lucky was greeted by each person with a hug or handshake, but the longest hug of all was between him and Nikolas. "Mom told me what happened. I'm so glad you're back," Lucky whispered to his brother. "Where's Elizabeth?" Lucky asked, looking around the room. "She'd want to be here too." Sam bit her lip and shrank back into Jason's waiting arms. It seemed no one had told Lucky what happened. "Son, we need to talk after this," Laura told him. Lucky nodded with a frown and joined his mother, sister, brother and brother in law.

"As I was saying, anyone else?" Valentin asked. Every person took their turn making sure the body was indeed Helena. Sam even went as far as to touch the old bitch's face to make sure it was real, human skin. Once they were back in position the attendant moved the casket in front of the large incinerator. The door was opened and the casket pushed on to a conveyor belt. With a push of a button, the belt slid the casket the rest of the way in. Flames licked up and down the bottom of the wood, and it felt like a lifetime before they caught the top. The attendant moved to close the door, but was stopped by Lulu, "No! We want to watch. It's the very least we're owed." No one's eyes left the burning casket as the attendant stood aside and let it go. He fanned the flames higher until slowly but surely ashes were starting to form.

The heat was becoming unbearable, leaving Sam clutching her stomach and wiping her brow. Soon the room began to fill with the stench of burning flesh, letting them know the flames had finally reached the body. Covering her mouth, Sam quickly left the room. She made it outside into the fresh air before her stomach gave up on her and she emptied its contents behind a bush. "Sam, honey? Are you okay?" She looked up at the sound of her mother's voice, then took the handkerchief held out to her by her husband. Wiping her mouth, Sam stood straight and nodded, "I'm sorry. That smell got to me." Jason's warm hands rubbed her shoulders before he pulled her into his embrace. "Do you still want to go to the Witch Burning Lunch?" he asked, kissing the top of her head and brushing her hair away from her face. Since Nikolas had filled them in on his demands to sign over the Cassadine estate, Sam had started calling them the _Witch Burning Party._ The group's new name stuck and soon everyone started using the name, sometimes shortening it to _Witch Burners._ "Absolutely! I'm starving." Alexis handed Jason and Sam their coats while they waited for everyone to file out. One by one they came and mingled in the crematory's courtyard.

"Did anyone make a reservation or are we dumping in on some unsuspecting restaurant?" Patrick asked as he helped Robin with her coat. "Yeah, it's gonna be a hassle to fit twelve of us at one table with no notice," Anna said. "Actually, I put together a little something on the Haunted Star. It's catered. I promise I didn't cook," Lulu told them. "That sounds great!" Robin said as she slid on her gloves. Once everyone was in their coats, jackets, scarves, and gloves they headed to their respective vehicles. Monica rode with Jason and Sam. Patrick, Robin, and Anna took Patrick's car. Laura offered Valentin a ride with her and Nikolas, which he gladly accepted. Lulu, Dante, and Lucky pulled up the rear in Lucky's rental car. It didn't take long before they arrived at the Haunted Star and Sam laughed as she walked through the front door.

Large banners were hung around the room reading, _Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead,_ and _Welcome Witch Burning Party._ Sam made a bee line for the buffet set up near the bar. The delicious smell of Italian food made her mouth water and her stomach grumble as she piled her plate high with angel hair pasta, then drenched it in a mushroom alfredo sauce and topped it off with strips of crispy chicken. Jason just chuckled as he made himself a plate using smaller servings in order to sample many of the dishes. Before he could even turn around and ask Sam what she wanted to drink, he found his wife already seated and shoveling fork fulls of pasta into her mouth. Jason ordered their drinks with a smile and made his way to the table Sam picked. He placed her tall glass of iced tea in front of her before sitting down and starting his own lunch. Alexis was next to join them, letting out a light laugh at her daughter, "Sweetheart, slow down. There's plenty of food and I don't think Lulu would mind you getting seconds." Sam looked up at her mother and swallowed the bite she was chewing, "I'm sorry. I'm just really starving." "After what happened at the crematory, I don't blame you," Jason told her, placing a slice of garlic bread on her plate.

It wasn't long into their lunch that Lucky joined them, looking a bit horrified and saddened. "Sam, Jason. I'm so sorry for what Elizabeth did. If I had known..." Sam stopped Lucky in his tracks. "Don't do that. It's not your fault. There was nothing anyone could have done to stop it. I completely understand what happened to her. I've been there, remember? No one can predict when their darkest moment is going to happen. Besides, she's getting the help she truly needs. I honestly wish she gets better fast for your children." Lucky nodded, a small smile forming, "You're too good for this world, Sam Morgan." He placed a hand on her small shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I tell her that all the time, but she doesn't listen," Jason added. Everyone let out a small chuckle at Sam's blush. "I'm going to visit Elizabeth tomorrow. I hope she's up for it. Nikolas said she's doing great now and is able to talk to the boys on the phone an hour every day," Lucky told them. "That's wonderful! Elizabeth and I will probably never be friends, but I really do hope she gets back to herself. She needs those boys to keep going," Sam said. "Thanks guys, thanks for not hating her," Lucky said as he stood to go back to his family. "No one hates her, Lucky. Especially not me and Sam. If you get to see her, tell her we're rooting for her," Jason's words shocked Sam to her core. If anyone asked Jason last week about Elizabeth he would go into his infamous stone cold stance and completely ignore them. Sam hadn't said a word about her around Jason, so she really didn't know how he felt about the nurse anymore. Apparently he was starting to forgive her. She filed a reminder in her brain to ask Jason later and got up for seconds.

Jason watched not only his wife, but the entire room. Every single person aboard this ship right now was brought together by a single woman. If it weren't for her, none of them would know the others. Hell, three of them wouldn't even be born. Not realizing that he was now staring at her until Laura looked over with a smile, Jason nodded with a small upwards shift of his lips. Helena had really done a number on Laura. The poor woman suffered the most at her hands, and thankfully, it was all over. Helena could no longer torment any of them. He could see the relief in Laura's eyes, the peace that entered her soul as they watched Helena burn. Jason looked around the rest of the room, to each face attending, and thought of how Helena had hurt them. Robin had been kidnapped more times than anyone wanted to count, spending years away from Patrick and their daughter, Emma. Lulu had been taken as well, but violated in one of the most horrible way possible. Her eggs had been stolen and possibly fertilized by Stavros, the single most insane Cassadine to ever live. When Lulu was finally rescued, she suffered memory loss much like Jason's. She was back, though, even if she had no clue what happened to the possible embryos. So was he and Robin. Jason glanced at Nikolas quietly chatting with Lucky, hearing Hayden's name a few times. He wasn't even sure what the hell Helena had done to Nikolas, but he was absolutely certain it was worse than any of them suffered. Jason smiled to himself again. The Spencers were good people. Good people that lived through horrific things and came out still able to live full, happy lives.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his wife's hand on his knee and a fork hovering next to his lips. "You have to taste this!" Sam said as he opened his lips and took the bite. "That taste's like Sonny's marinara," he commented. "That's because it is. Sonny's restaurant catered to us. Lulu said we should take some home, so I got a few boxes," Sam said as she went back to her plate. Alexis raised an eyebrow at the word _few_ and let out a laugh, "A box of each dish, but hey. It's only a few." Jason laughed getting a look at the two tall stacks of boxes bagged and seated next to him. He never noticed them while he was in his thoughts.

Lucky walked slowly around the docks, taking in the cold Port Charles winter air. He could always breathe easier here and wondered if it was because the small city was by the ocean or because Port Charles was home. He sighed as he leaned against a railing and stared down at the water. He couldn't come to terms with what Elizabeth did. It just wasn't like her. He became lost in his memories. Ones where not only Elizabeth was happy, but so was he. When they started their little family with Cameron. Each of their weddings. The birth of her boys, then of Aiden. With those happy memories came the hard ones. Finding out Jake was never Lucky's, Elizabeth had an affair with Jason. Then her affair with Nikolas which resulted in a paternity battle for Aiden. Even with every awful thing that happened between him and Elizabeth, Lucky wouldn't change any of it for the world. He would have never had his son if he did. He would have never known what it was like to be a father. Not only to your own flesh and blood, but learn to love a child that's not yours as your own. He pulled his phone from his pocket and began flipping through pictures of the boys. Cameron playing pee-wee football. Jake on his third birthday, before he died. Aiden riding his skateboard. He chuckled at the picture that followed of Aiden, Elizabeth, and Cam sitting in a hospital bed together. Aiden had taken a dive on one of the skate ramps. He smiled as big as he could as he flashed his wrist brace, chin scrape, and the bright red knot on his forehead. This was the life he wanted. Not only for himself, but for Elizabeth as well. Filled with happy moments, scary ones, and everything in between. He wanted his kids happy and healthy with both Mom and Dad in the same city. It was the moment he felt a dainty hand on his shoulder that he vowed never to leave them again. He turned his head to find his little sister standing next to him.

Lulu slipped her arm through Lucky's and hugged him from the side. They stood in silence for a few minutes and looked through Lucky's pictures, then went through the ones Lulu had on her phone of Rocco with his cousins. "The boys are going to be so happy to see you," Lulu said quietly as she put her phone away and looked out to the water. "I hope they don't get sick of me," he answered with a smile. Lulu looked up at her bother and smiled, "Does that mean what I think it does?" Lucky nodded and pulled her in for a real hug, "I'm staying. There's nothing for me anymore in Ireland and my kids need me. Elizabeth needs me. More than that, I need them too." Lulu couldn't smile anymore if she tried. Bouncing with fresh energy, she grabbed Lucky's hand and dragged him back to the Haunted Star for an even better celebration.

The ride home would have been uneventful had it not been for Sam's complaining of how full she was every three minutes. Yes, three minutes, Jason had been keeping time. They dropped Alexis off at her house, then made their way home. Jason took Sam's hand in his as he drove the familiar streets to Harborview Towers, and brought it to his lips. He glanced to her and gave her a flash of the smile he saved for only her. "I've been thinking, we should really start doing a date night. One night a week, just the two of us. Then we can do a family night. You, me, and Danny. We can do something he loves," he said, placing another kiss on Sam's knuckles. Unable to stop them, Sam's eyes filled with tears and her smile was fantastically large for her slender, heart-shaped face. "Jason! That'd be wonderful! I'd love that! And Danny, he'd love it too! He's been wanting us to take him to the aquarium, but with everything that's happened, I haven't had time to plan it." Sam bounced with new-found energy as they pulled into the garage and found their parking space on the first floor. "Well, Mrs. Morgan, you can finally plan a family night, and I will take care of our date," Jason promised her, pulling her into a kiss once they got on the elevator. He took the bags of food from her and picked her up without breaking the kiss. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and pulled him closer into her. She felt a sudden frenzy to be close to him. As close as humanly possible. Their clothing was becoming an irritating factor for her. The elevator dinged and the doors opened without either of them realizing until a feminine voice cleared her throat. "Why is Daddy tarrying Mommy? Is she got a boo boo?" Danny asked as he, Spencer, and Hayden stood in front of the elevator, hand in hand.

"I dunno, Danny. Why don't we ask them?" She said with a smirk. "Jason, why are you carrying Sam?" The couple broke apart rather quickly, Sam sliding down Jason's body forcing a groan out of her husband. "My goodness, Aunt Samantha! Father says that such carrying on is not appropriate at all for public places," Spencer chimed in, increasing Sam and Jason's embarrassment. Sam slid down Jason's body quickly and adjusted her clothing even quicker while Jason cleared his throat and looked everywhere but the children staring at them, Spencer with a smirk and Danny with wide eyes. Sam bit her lip, trying to come up with an excuse, "Um... Well, Mommy's belly was awfully full... You know what? Mommy thought Daddy looked incredibly handsome, so I had to give him a kiss for it." Danny perked up at the explanation, "Like you give me when I dressed ansom?" Sam smiled down at her son, "Exactly like that! Where are you guys headed?" "The boys were getting bored all couped up, so we decided to go ice skating, then to Kelly's for some hot chocolate," Hayden told them. Sam bent down to Danny's level and made sure his jacket was buttoned to the top, his scarf was tight, and his hat pulled down over his ears. When she was finished with her own son, it was Spencer's turn. "Aunt Samantha, I can do that all by myself. I am ten years old now. Besides, Hayden already made sure we were far too bundled up for the cold to penetrate," Spencer fussed, but still let her do it. Sam couldn't help herself, she pulled her nephew into a tight hug, "It's Aunt Sam, not Samantha." She hugged him again and pulled Danny into it, "I love you guys. Be careful and don't give Hayden any trouble." The boys let go of Sam and ran past her on to the elevator with a shout, "Love you too! Tom on, Hay-Hay!" Hayden laughed and followed the boys, thanking Jason for holding the door for them. They let Danny press the buttons and waved until the doors closed and the elevator began its descent to the parking garage.

Once the boys and Hayden were out of sight, Jason let out a laugh, "There's a first time for everything, I guess." Sam looked up at him, her head tilting in confusion as he moved to unlock their door. "What do you mean?" she asked, following him into the penthouse, then to the kitchen. "It's not the first time we've been interrupted or caught in a moment, but it's the first for our son," Jason explained. Sam laughed as she hopped up to sit on the counter beside the refrigerator. She watched as Jason placed the boxes in the fridge, then struck out with her short legs and captured him around the waist, pulling him to her. "I've got you, Mr. Morgan. What will you do now?" Sam said, her eyes large and sparkling with lust. Her lush lips full and begging. Jason placed an arm on each side of her and stepped as close as he could get. "I don't know, Mrs. Morgan. Perhaps I'll have to charm my way out of your trap." With each word he leaned closer to her until his lips were within a hair's breadth to hers. He shifted his head, bending until he could kiss her neck. His lips made a path to just below her earlobe and he could feel her shake. In one smooth motion he gripped her rear and pulled her flush against him, taking her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

 _ **This is a longer one than I had anticipated. It was originally supposed to be all about Helena's burning and Lucky's return, but I went full Jasam mode on it with a few mentions of Lucky. I hope you all like it!**_


	31. Chapter 28: Last Friday Night

_**This one is a little short and sweet chapter. If anyone has missed it, I HIGHLY recommend you read the 2nd chapter of Just a Little While Longer to get the full appreciation for this chapter. There's a big announcement there that will confuse you if you hadn't read it. But then, it's announced here as well. I'm just going to take a second to address something, you know who you are. Honestly, are you serious? You're going to come into a story about Jason and Sam and complain about Jason and Sam? I truly don't get that. If you hate JaSam so much, why the hell would you read a fanfic based on them? It says it in the description this is a JaSam story! Here's the description again for you, "**_ Jason Morgan finally remembers his life with Sam, Danny, and the rest of Port Charles. What will happen with him and Elizabeth? Can Jason and Sam find their way back to one another while remaining true to themselves? Will Jason go back to the mob? JaSam with bits of Liason (sorry, not exactly friendly to that pairing), CarSon, Julexis, Scrubs, so forth with current pairings. **" _See. It says right there, JaSam. Why are you wasting your time reading and commenting on a story about a couple you hate? I just don't get it. Anyways. Back to the story!_**

It was now a few weeks after Sam had announced her pregnancy to Jason as she lay against him in the bathtub after making the sweetest, slowest love she had ever had. The fact that Jason had given her the bubble bath together she had practically begged for made it all that much sweeter. Sam was now seated on the couch in a pair of bright pink sweat pants and a long sleeve gray t-shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was surrounded by Chinese food, movies, and nail polishing supplies. Jason, Nikolas, and Lucky had taken all the boys for a guys weekend of camping. They hadn't been gone three hours when Sam got a call saying that the kids' tent had been blown away from their campsite and went over a cliff. Aiden and Danny had somehow gotten poison ivy, Cameron twisted his ankle trying to jump off a short retaining wall, and Spencer was having an allergic reaction to the evergreen trees. Sam couldn't help but laugh as she was told they were going to be spending the weekend after their trip to the hospital at a bed and breakfast they spotted along the way.

She leaned back into the couch, propping her bare feet up on the coffee table when there was a knock at the door. "It's open," she called out, not really wanting to get up since she had found a really nice spot dead center of the couch. The door burst open and in walked Carly, Hayden, and Maxie, their arms laden with shopping bags. "Wow, Sam. Really?" Carly said as she dumped all her bags but one and headed for the kitchen. "Yes, really," Sam said, smirking at the once over she got from Carly. Hayden dropped her bags next to Carly's' and sat down beside Sam. "What's the urgency for the girls night? Have you heard from Jason? How are they doing?" "Oh please, you mean 'Has she heard from Nikolas?' The sooner you stop denying you're in love with him the better off we'll be," Maxie said taking a spot on the floor in front of the nail polish, looking them over and picking out a color for her toes. Hayden stuck her tongue out at Maxie which elicited a laugh from Sam. "Wait until you hear this," Sam said between laughs. Carly rushed into the room, not wanting to miss any juicy gossip, "Don't start without me!" Carly settled herself on the floor beside Sam and began going through the boxes of Chinese food before settling on the Mongolian beef.

Sam took a second to look at each of the women in the room with her. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine calling Carly her best friend. The history between them was tumultuous at best. Since Jason's death, though, she and Carly found a way to put the past behind them and start fresh. Maxie was the only one in the room she had created an almost instant bond with. If she could be friends with Carly, it didn't quite surprise her that she formed a close friendship with Hayden. The three women surrounding her were each strong and fearless in their own ways. Sam told them what happened with the boys, then selected a nail polish for herself while they laughed. "Those poor kids," Hayden wiped a tear from her eye. "That's just the kids. Apparently Lucky tried to go after the tent and would have ended up going over the ledge too if it hadn't been for the rock he tripped over. He has a huge gash in his leg. I don't think they'll ever be going camping again," Sam told them the rest of the story through laughter. Carly took a sip of the wine she had poured for herself and smiled, "Maybe next time we should just send them to a ball game?" "Football or baseball?" Maxie asked. "They'd probably be safer at a football game," Hayden supplied. They each nodded and turned to look at Sam. "So, really. Why the sudden girls' night? Not that I'm complaining. I'll never say no to one of these," Maxie asked as she shoved a steamed dumpling into her mouth.

"Well, I have some news that I think you guys are going to like," Sam said picking up the bottle of jet black polish. She loved that color on herself. Hayden busied herself pouring glasses of wine for herself, Maxie, and Sam. "So, what's the news?" Carly asked. Sam took the time to bite into an egg roll, chew, then swallow before she began speaking. "As you guys know, things have been really hectic since Jason's memories came back. What with the holidays, the wedding, getting Nikolas back, watching Helena burn. He and I didn't really take the time to use precautions, and I wasn't exactly keeping track of my days, nor have I been on anything in a while..." "NO YOU ARE NOT!" Carly shouted as she scrambled to her feet and dragged Sam up into a hug. "Oh my gosh!" Maxie exclaimed, the news suddenly dawning on her. "Congratulations, Sam!" Hayden joined the other women as they hugged Sam and rubbed her belly. Sam laughed, hugging each of her friends tight. "Jason and I are having another baby!"

"How far along are you?" "Do you have any names?" "Do you want a boy or girl?" "I'm the Godmother!" The questions poured out before Sam could answer any of them. She held up a hand to quiet them down, "I'm two months, we've narrowed down our choices to one boy and one girl name, and I really don't care what it is as long as everything goes smoothly. And of course you're the Godmother, Carly." Sam chuckled at her friends as they busied themselves with the food and asking her even more questions. "So, what are the names?" Maxie asked. Sam shook her head, "Nuh-uh. You'll find out when the baby is born. Jason and I want at least one nice surprise this go around, so we're not finding out the sex either." Hayden smiled around a fork full of lo mien and when she swallowed, she asked, "What do we call the baby until then?" "Danny wants to call the baby Lightning McQueen. He said it could be for both a boy and a girl," Sam answered, taking a bite of chicken fried rice. The others laughed and Carly sat up on her knees, bringing her face close to Sam's belly, "Lightning, it's your Aunt Carly. The women in the room are some of the sweetest, smartest, and fiercest you'll ever meet. We're going to love you and take such good care of you. You'll never know a moment without us. Oh, and I'm going to spoil you rotten. But first, it's time to paint your Mommy's toe nails!" Sam sniffled and wiped away tears that were threatening to fall at Carly's words. Maxie had paused momentarily during her own nail painting to listen to Carly and found herself sniffling too. "Carly, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me," Hayden said. "Don't get used to it. Carly compliments are a rare and treasured commodity," Sam said with a laugh, then let out and oomph when a pillow connected with her face. "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I can't get you back."

"Oh! It is on now, Aunt Carly!" Sam shouted as she grabbed a pillow and whacked Carly with it. That's how the all out pillow war began and Alexis walked through the door to a room filled with feathers, fluff, and three grown women in their pajamas dancing to loud pop music and hitting each other with no longer stuffed pillows. "Sorry I'm late, court ran over," Alexis shouted over the music, only to have a pillow thrown at her face. She caught it before it could hit her, then took off her heels and joined in the fun. It had been far too long since she'd had a night like this, and she would make the absolute most of it.


	32. Chapter 29: Nemo

Sam entered the penthouse and tossed her keys on the desk with a heavy sigh, then removed her jacket and hung it up in the closet. She closed her eyes for a moment, her hand gripping tightly to the door knob. Had she really just done that? And so easily? Yes, she had. Quite honestly, to Sam, it felt good. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she could start fresh.

"You're back. Danny and Scout are sound asleep. They tried to wait for you, but couldn't make it."

Sam was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her husband's voice and his foot steps coming down the stairs. She looked up and smiled at him as she closed the closet door and stepped into his waiting arms.

"How'd it go?" Jason asked, wrapping his wife in his arms and leading her to the couch.

The moment they were seated, Sam curled herself around his rock hard body and nestled her head into his chest. She took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"Actually, it was good. I don't know how she feels, but I feel better about things. About the future. That finally things can move forward."

Jason pressed a kiss to the top of Sam's head, his hand finding the small area of her stomach where their baby lay. He was just as fascinated now with his baby growing inside of her as he was when it was Sonny's baby in her womb. This pregnancy would be different, though. Even with as much as he loved Danny with every fiber of his being, would die for him, would kill from him, this was different. He knew for a fact that this was his child. There would be absolutely no paternity tests to be faked, no fake twin with an insane mother to kidnap their baby. This time, Sam would have the pregnancy she fantasized about all those years ago.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, his fingers moving gently over the baby.

Sam smiled, placing her hand over his and began telling him about her day.

 _It was sunny out when Sam arrived at the facility, it was an unusually warm day for winter in New York. She was full of nervous energy as she made her way inside and lifted her sunglasses to sit on top of her head. Tucking a few strands of her long curls behind her ear, Sam cleared her throat and spoke to the receptionist at the front desk._

 _"I'm Samantha Morgan, here to see Elizabeth Webber."_

 _The receptionist looked up from behind her black, plastic rimmed glasses and smiled, "Just a moment, please, Mrs. Morgan."_

 _While the receptionist typed away at her computer, Sam looked around the lobby. It was actually quite nice. It was painted in a warm yellowish gold and the waiting chairs looked quite comfortable. There were magazines scattered across tables and in racks along the walls. It looked like any high end doctor's office, but Sam knew better. Ferncliff was anything but a doctor's office._

 _"It appears that Miss Webber is expecting you. She's in the gardens. If you go out the door behind me, take the path to the left and around the hedges. You can't miss it. Miss Webber should still be at the fountain with Mr. Spencer." the woman smiled brightly to Sam, adjusted her glasses, and went back to work._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Sam followed the directions given to her and once she was outside, smiled to herself. It really was quite beautiful out here. Peaceful. Something she was sure Elizabeth needed. As she came around the hedge, she spotted Elizabeth and Lucky sitting on the edge of the fountain. Other patients were wandering around the gardens. Some on their knees in the dirt, working on the various flowers. There were men and women dressed in uniforms that she assumed were orderlies. But what caught her the most was the woman sitting alone on a bench close to the fountain. The woman watched Elizabeth like a hawk, every few minutes writing something in a notebook. Elizabeth and Lucky held hands and spoke quietly to each other. Elizabeth's smile met her eyes as she shyly tucked hair behind her ears and laughed at something Lucky said. After a few minutes, Lucky looked down at his watch, then kissed Elizabeth's cheek as he stood. They hugged each other goodbye and that's when Sam made her way to them, a small smile on her face._

 _"Hey, Sam. How are you?" Lucky greeted her._

 _"Sam, you came," Elizabeth said, suprise lit up her eyes and voice._

 _Sam nodded, "Of course. We have a lot to talk about."_

 _Lucky brought Elizabeth's hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss to her knuckles, then leaned close and whispered in her ear before he left, "Good luck. See you later, Sam."_

 _"Bye, Lucky," Sam said and waved at his retreating form._

 _Elizabeth sat back down on the fountain's ledge and Sam joined her. The silence between them was awkward at best, neither knowing where to really start. Elizabeth cleared her throat, nervously wringing her hands in her lap and shifted so she was facing Sam._

 _"Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me."_

 _Sam turned to face the other woman as well and looked into Elizabeth's large eyes, "I did. I do. Like I said, we have so much to talk about."_

 _Elizabeth nodded, "That's putting it lightly."_

 _Sam chuckled, causing Elizabeth to jump a little, then settle down and let out a breathy laugh. Elizabeth looked over to where the woman was sitting at the bench, as if for reassurance. When the woman gave a small smile and nod, Elizabeth spoke._

 _"I want to apologize and say thank you. I'm so sorry, Sam. What I did, it's inexcusable, so I won't make any. I shot you. There's absolutely nothing I can say or do to make that up to you."_

 _Tears welled up in Elizabeth's eyes as she spoke, but she swiped them away before they could fall. She could be strong. She would be strong for this. She sniffled and pulled a tissue from the pocket of her jeans. This was going to be the hardest apology she had ever given, but it needed to be done in order for her to heal. In order for her to forgive herself._

 _Sam very lightly placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, causing the woman to look up in shock._

 _"Please, Sam, let me finish."_

 _Sam nodded and dropped her hand back to her lap, waiting for Elizabeth to continue._

 _"I didn't even realize how I was spiraling. It happened so fast and I fell so far. It started after Carly outted Ric. Nikolas... No, that wasn't Nikolas. He told me at the Nurse's Ball that Jake was really Jason. When I got on that stage, I was going to tell everyone the truth. I swear, Sam, I really was. But then I looked out into the audience. I saw you sitting with Danny in your lap with your mother, father, and sisters. You looked happy, at peace. I thought that maybe I could finally have a chance with Jason. I should have known then that I was breaking down. I lied to Jason for months with no excuse. The lies were starting to get to me, I could feel myself breaking, but I didn't care. I finally had Jason."_

 _Elizabeth stopped for a moment to take a few breaths and dry her eyes with the tissue. The tears fell in earnest now that she was truly facing what she did._

 _"Then when Jason told me he remembered who he was and found out I lied, he left. That's when I reached my breaking point. I snapped. In my haze, I had every intention of killing you. I wanted you dead so I could have Jason back. My rational self knows how utterly gone I was and that I can never apologize enough for it. I'm not making excuses. It was all me, I truly am capable of horrible things and I'm not asking you to forgive me, Sam. I'm just asking that you hear me. I finally understand how you felt, probably still feel when Jake was kidnapped. Disgusted with yourself, unable to comprehend how you could do that. Unable to forgive yourself."_

 _Sam nodded and took Elizabeth's hand, giving it a small squeeze. Unchecked tears rolled down Sam's eyes and both women sniffled. Their joined hands dangled in the air beside their legs. It shocked Elizabeth, but at the same time comforted her. In that moment, Sam was a lifeline Elizabeth never expected to need. The fact that Sam wasn't pulling away meant more than she could ever possibly express._

 _"I still don't, Elizabeth. I have never forgiven myself for my part in Jake's kidnapping. Or hiring those guys to scare you. I'm still disgusted with myself for it. But, Elizabeth, I do forgive you. I saw it in your eyes how far gone you were. When your attorney suggested Ferncliff, I was so hopeful you'd get the help you needed. You know, I think we can just call ourselves even now."_

 _Elizabeth nodded, giving a small smile, "Thank you, Sam. Not just for forgiving me, but you've been so kind to my boys after all of this. Laura told me about how you'd take them for outings and invited them to your wedding."_

 _"You don't have to thank me for that. You have two amazing children waiting on you to come home to them. They deserve all the best things the world has to offer. Danny adores them, and honestly, so do Jason and I. They're such great kids, Elizabeth. You should be very proud."_

 _Elizabeth smiled at the way Sam spoke about her boys, "They really are the best thing I've ever done. I miss them so much. I get to Facetime with them now. They told me about the camping trip. They were so excited about it, even after all the mishaps."_

 _They laughed, thinking about the guy's trip with the kids._

 _"So, Elizabeth, what do you say? Truce?"_

 _Not letting go of Elizabeth's hand, Sam held out her free one._

 _Elizabeth took it with a firm nod, "Truce. You know, I forgive you too, Sam. I forgave you a long time ago, when we thought Jason had died. I just never told you, and I don't know why."_

 _Sam turned completely towards Elizabeth now, tucking her leg under bottom, "Thank you, that means a lot to me. Maybe now we can both start truly healing from the awful things we've done to each other."_

 _Elizabeth wanted that more than anything right now. True healing, finding peace within herself despite all the horrible things she's done._

 _"Maybe down the road, we can actually be friends?" Elizabeth asked._

 _Sam smiled and brought their still joined hands up, "I think we've got a pretty good start right here."_

 _The two fell into easy conversation, even breeching the subject of Jason a few times. It was actually kind of nice to sit with Elizabeth and just talk. They had only had that opportunity a few times since they've known each other. This was different, though. For the first time in over a decade of cattiness and fighting, they found common ground. With as lightly as Elizabeth spoke of Jason, Sam could tell the other woman was getting over him. She still didn't think it was time to breech the subject of her pregnancy, though._

 _"So... You and Lucky?" Sam asked._

 _Elizabeth's red, puffy eyes suddenly sparkled at the mention of Lucky Spencer. Sam smiled at the look on Elizabeth's face. It was the look of a woman falling in love all over again. Elizabeth looked down at her lap, the fingers of her free hand playing with the wadded up tissue she still held. The smile on her face when she looked back up was almost blinding to Sam._

 _"I'm not ready for a relationship yet, but I'm just so happy he's back. He and Nikolas have been so great coming to see me."_

 _"You never did stop loving him, did you?"_

 _Elizabeth was surprised by the question. It was one that made her stop and really think about the answer. In that moment, she realized it._

 _"No, I didn't. I don't think I ever really was in love with Jason. The times I turned to him were the times Lucky and I were in a bad place. For some reason I became obsessed with Jason. But not really Jason. It was an idea I had of him. The person he could be without the mob. I wanted what I had with Lucky, but with a Jason I only fantasized. I know now that's who Jason will never be. You're the one that accepted every aspect of him and never wanted to change him. I wanted him back as Jason Quartermaine."_

 _The realization shocked Elizabeth to no end. Finally admitting it felt wonderful, like a cloud burst and a cleansing rain showered over her. Sam, to a point, was shocked as well. Never had she imagined Elizabeth would say those words. Admit to herself that it wasn't really Jason Morgan she wanted, but who he once was._

 _The woman on the bench cleared her throat and stood, bringing the two women out of their thoughts, "Elizabeth, it's getting late."_

 _Elizabeth smiled at Sam and they stood together, "Thank you. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much you helped me today."_

 _Sam finally untangled her fingers from Elizabeth's and did something neither of them expected. Sam hugged her._

 _"I'm so happy you're getting back to the real you."_

 _"Me too. Crazy Liz is one scary bitch."_

 _Sam laughed and pulled back, "You got that right."_

 _They walked together until they had to say goodbye in the lobby and Sam agreed to visit again the following week. Walking out the door, Sam felt lighter, freer than she had in a very long time._

Jason tightened his arms around his wife, happy that she and Elizabeth were finally able to make peace with each other. And if what Sam said was true, they may not have to worry at all about the future.

"Are you going to see her again?" he asked, sliding his fingers through her silky curls.

Sam turned her head up to him with a smile, "Yeah, I am. Next week. I think you should probably come with me one day."

"You think she's ready for that?"

"Elizabeth took a massive step today asking to see me. I'll talk to her next week and see what she says."

Jason simply nodded, then dropped his head down to Sam's belly, "What do you think, baby? Oh, really? You think Mommy might like a nice, long, hot, bubbly soak in the tub? I agree."

He shifted his position until one arm was around Sam's back and the other under her knees. He stood with her and carried her up the stairs. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to pamper his pregnant wife and enjoy the sound of her laughter as he carried her.

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait so long. When RL calls, we must answer it no matter how much we don't want to. Sucks being an adult sometimes, lol. I really hope you guys liked this chapter because this is something I really want to see happen on the show. Not so much in my setting, but still. Sam and Elizabeth just need to forgive each other and move on. I don't think it's going to happen, but I can always hope.**_

 ** _JAX001993, I took your advice and started indenting the dialogue. I've read stories from others who do this and you're right. It makes things SO much clearer when characters are speaking. Thank you!_**

 ** _I would love to be able to promise you another update in the next few days, but I can't. I have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow, but I really and truly do hope to have another one very soon. Thanks!_**


	33. Chapter 30: I Wanna Hold Your Hand

I know, I know. It's been a long while since I've updated. What can I say? Real life has been making me it's bitch lately and I just haven't had the time or want to write. Thankfully my muse has grabbed me by the horns. I hope you guys like this next chapter. As for the last chapter I wrote, I understand that some people didn't like it. Even hated it. But, that's what I've wanted for a really long time now. Peace between Sam and Elizabeth. The two able to be in a room together and talk to each other. Laugh together. They don't even have to be best friends, but friendly. I wanted it for Sam and Carly too and finally got it. Even if it did take Jason dying for me to get it. So, here we go!

Sam and Hayden walked through the park arm in arm, their eyes never leaving the two children in their care. Sam's free hand traveled over her growing baby bump and smiled at Hayden's words. Things hadn't been as quiet as Sam would have hoped, but that was life in Port Charles. You never knew when the next tragedy would strike, so you had to grab life tightly and never let go. She was now nine months along in her pregnancy and the little baby inside her was kicking up a storm when Sam was around her loved ones. Especially Jason and Danny, who would always talk to the baby.

"Mommy! I wanna wide dat!" Danny shouted as he ran towards her with his fist full of tickets and pointing to a ride that would guarantee Sam a trip to the restroom to empty her stomach.

The park had once again been turned into a carnival for the charity Carly and Sonny had built in Morgan's name. After their son had spiraled out of control, stole Julian Jerome's car, and died in a car bomb that had been meant for Julian, Carly and Sonny spent time apart with Carly firmly believing Sonny was at fault for the bomb. After Jason, Curtis, and the PCPD figured out it wasn't Sonny who ordered the hit on Julian, Sonny and Carly slowly started working their way back to the relationship they once had. This charity was a way to honor his short life and raise awareness of Bipolar Disorder that Morgan had been diagnosed with.

Sam's relationship with her father was strained to say the least. To say more, it was practically non-existent since he tried to murder her mother. Alexis had taken to drinking to stave off the pain, but when confronted by each of her daughters, decided to go into treatment. With Alexis now attending weekly AA meetings, things seemed to be getting back on track for her mother. It took a nanosecond for Alexis' world to come crashing down, but slowly and surely, she was finding her way again.

The woman at her side had been on her own emotional roller coaster. Finding out that Dr. Jeff Webber was her father, not the notorious Raymond Berlin, took its toll on Hayden. Not only that, but the woman she had come to hate, Elizabeth Webber, was her half sister sent Hayden into full blown denial. It wasn't until Elizabeth had fallen down a flight of stairs at the institution and ruptured her spleen that Hayden found out the two were in fact related and had the same blood type. Hayden donated the much-needed blood and Elizabeth had recovered to full health.

Sam smiled down at Danny and Spencer who was right behind him. She looked to the sign for the ride, then tore off the amount of tickets he would need. "Let's see if you're big enough."

She, Hayden, Danny and Spencer made their way to the open line and checked both Danny and Spencer's height. They were each tall enough, so they took their spots as first in line.

"When are Father and Uncle Jason going to be here?" Spencer asked as he handed his fourth bag of cotton candy to Hayden for her to hold.

Hayden smiled and wiped at Spencer's sticky, green face with a napkin, "They'll be here in a little bit."

Just as she was saying that, Danny was grabbed and launched into the air with a squeal, "Surprise, buddy! We're already here, and look who we found wandering around."

Sam turned to see Lucky, Elizabeth, and their two sons walking up to them. Sam smiled and heard Hayden take a deep breath to compose herself. While she and Elizabeth weren't close, they were very slowly starting to form a bond.

"Hey, you guys! How are you enjoying the carnival?" Sam asked, aware that it might be hard on them considering the last carnival everyone attended in Port Charles.

Elizabeth's large blue eyes darted down to the ground before she brought a small smile to her face and looked up, "It's definitely something. Much bigger than last time."

Hayden smiled a little to her sister before giving her nephews quick hugs, "I thought this was the first one?"

Sam shook her head, "I'll tell you later. How long is your pass for, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's smile reached her eyes this time as she locked her arms around Cameron's shoulders and pulled him slightly into her for a warm hug, "Overnight. I was surprised they let me come to the carnival, considering everything. My doctor said it'd be good for me."

"It looks like it's agreeing with you so far," Hayden said, noting how much more alive Elizabeth looked. How comfortable she seemed next to Lucky with her two children at her side. It made Hayden feel a little warm inside to know her sister had the support she needed.

Jason tickled his son's belly and kissed his sticky face before putting him back on the ground. He kissed Sam's lips, then brushed her belly with his hands. "Have you guys been having fun?"

Spencer was in Nikolas' arms, hyped up on the sugar he was allowed to eat, "This is the best day ever, Uncle Jason! Hayden took us on all the rides, and she said when you got here, you and Father could take us on them again!"

Nikolas and Jason laughed. "Oh, she did? Well, I guess we can't make a liar out of Hayden. Which ride is first?" Nikolas said.

"You boys have fun, we'll be over there. The baby is craving a funnel cake," Sam told them, pointing to a line of rainbow-colored canopys with picnic tables under them.

The three women left the men to enjoy themselves and stood in line at the first food stand that offered funnel cakes and nachos.

Sam put her arm around Hayden's back and leaned her head into the woman's shoulder, "Are you going to tell me about it or not? I'm dying to hear something nice for once in the last few months."

Hayden chuckled and let her head drop to Sam's, "It was really nice. Lulu babysat and Nikolas took me to the Floating Rib for barbeque. Then we walked to the pier and stared at the stars for what seemed like hours."

"What's this, now?" Elizabeth asked, wanting to know something nice as well. The news in Port Charles had been less than friendly lately and they could all use some good news.

"You sister went on her first date with Nikolas last night," Sam answered.

Elizabeth gave a smile, one eyebrow going up at this bit of information. "Really now?" Her voice never faltered from its happy tone. In fact, Sam would have to say it was more of a curious happy.

Hayden blushed brightly, "Stop it, you two. Nothing happened. It was a very sweet night and I just really hope he feels the same way since..."

She stopped talking when they were next in line and Sam began ordering, "I'll have a funnel cake with powdered sugar and nacho cheese, then an order of chili cheese fries, and an order of nachos with extra cheese. Also, can you make sure the cheese on the fries is the nacho cheese and not shredded. And I need a large Sprite, please. Hayden?"

Hayden's eyes nearly popped when she heard that order, "I'll um... I'll just have a two corndogs with a cup of nacho cheese, a plain funnel cake with powdered sugar, and a large Coke."

"Chili cheese fries, a hot dog with yellow mustard, and a large Cherry Coke for me, please." Elizabeth asked.

The cashier smiled as she took their money, then a moment later passed them a tray full of their food and drinks. Sam carried the tray to a nearby table and plopped down. Hayden sat across from her and Elizabeth to her left. As Sam piled the food in the middle, the other two began to take their respective orders until they each got a light smack to their hands.

"Nope. No one eats until Hayden spills it," Sam said with a slightly evil glint to her eye. She was absolutely not above blackmail.

"Yeah. Since what?" Elizabeth interjected as she popped her straw into her drink and took a sip.

Hayden knew when she was defeated. She was starving now and the cotton candy she had eaten from Spencer's bags was not holding up at this point.

After staring longingly at her corndogs for a moment, Hayden turned her large, brown eyes on Sam and her sister. "Nikolas kissed me."

Sam and Elizabeth gasped excitedly, then giggled at each other. "And? How was it?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was wonderful! It happened at the pier while we were watching the stars. It was so sweet and gentle, like him. When we realized how late it was, we headed home. He kissed my hand at the door, then went inside. I had to stand out in the hall for a few minutes to compose myself. When I finally was able to go in, he was already upstairs and Lulu was leaving. I didn't see him again until this morning at breakfast."

Both Sam and Elizabeth were enraptured by the story, each with a sparkle in their eyes.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Sam said as she sniffled and fought back tears. "Sorry, my hormones are everywhere."

They all laughed and Sam finally allowed them to get their food. Each woman tore into their carnival dishes like there was no tomorrow until it was all gone and only their drinks were left.

"Mommy look at me!" Aiden's voice reached Elizabeth's ears over the loud noises of the carnival while she, Sam, and Hayden walked together, sipping their sodas and talking about the good happening in their lives. All three looked up to the top of the stopped Ferris Wheel and waved at Aiden, Lucky, and Cameron. Right behind them were Jason and Danny, then Nikolas and Spencer. They waved, laughed, and made silly faces back and forth until the ride started again, having let passengers off and on.

"I see you, baby! Mommy loves you! Be safe and hold on!" Elizabeth shouted back.

"So, this other carnival? Did something happen?" Hayden asked as she waved to everyone.

Elizabeth just nodded, her smile fading a bit, leaving Sam to fill Hayden in.

"It was back in 2009. We were all having a great time when Jason's grandfather had a heart attack while driving to the carnival. He passed out and the car went straight through the carnival. Dante was hurt when he rushed to save Morgan, and Jake..." Sam took a deep breath before she continued, "Jake was hurt."

"Jake? Elizabeth and Jason's son?" Hayden asked.

Elizabeth nodded and wiped tears away from her eyes, "Thankfully he was fine. Being here brings it all back, but it's good too. It's good for the kids to have something to look forward to. Seeing those smiles on their faces, it makes all of those memories worth it."

"I'm so sorry," Hayden reached out and gently took her sister's hand. "I wish I had gotten to meet him."

Elizabeth gave Hayden's hand a squeeze, her smile returning, "Thank you. He was a great kid. So sweet and kind."

A few seconds later Elizabeth was plowed into, arms wrapping around her waist and legs. She went down to the ground hard and let out a laugh as she snuggled her children close to her.

"Okay, okay. Mommy can't breathe!"

The boys let her up while the rest followed at a more sedate pace with Danny riding on Jason's shoulders and Spencer pulling Nikolas.

"What next, boys?" Lucky asked as he helped Elizabeth to her feet and dusted her off.

"Something slow so Aunt Sam can ride too!" Spencer suggested while looking around for the perfect ride.

"That one!" Aiden shouted, pointing to a train that had been set up to take people from one end of the carnival to the other.

"Perfect choice, little man!" Sam said and raised her hand for a high five, then smiled when all the boys wanted in on the hand slapping.

With all the kids in front, the group began the walk to the train. Sam glanced out the corner of her eye and smirked as she noticed Nikolas very gently taking Hayden's hand. She nudged Elizabeth with her elbow and nodded towards the two. They shared a knowing smile as they boarded the train, taking up three seats. Aiden sat in Elizabeth's lap with Cameron in Lucky's. Spencer decided he would rather sit in Hayden's lap since she was closest to the window, and Danny followed suit with Jason's. Sure enough, the train was quite slow, but a very smooth ride for something that had been put together in a matter of days. As the rode the tracks, they waved at everyone they knew. Each of the kids would point to someone, shout their name, and make everyone wave.

"Uncca Mikey! Ova der!" Danny shouted as he spotted Michael.

The young man turned when he heard his name and gave a wave to everyone on the train, then turned his attention back to the young, blonde woman he had been talking to.

"Who's that Michael is talking to?" Elizabeth asked as she and Aiden started waving at complete strangers next.

"Not sure, but whoever it is, he doesn't look very happy with them," Jason answered.

"Is that Nelle?" Sam asked. She had only heard a little about the girl, but from what she could tell, she seemed like a nice person. Carly certainly seemed taken with her. Considering it was Nelle's kidney that saved Carly's daughter's life, Sam supposed she would be.

Jason just shrugged, then winced as Danny excitedly started kicking his little legs and snagged Jason in the shin with his heel, "No idea. I haven't met her yet."

"Me neither," Sam said.

The ride took at least thirty minutes to complete, which was fine for Sam since her back had started hurting while waiting on her guys to ride the Ferris Wheel. She let out her own wince as she stood, then rolled her shoulders before getting off the train.

Jason helped her down the single step, then pulled her close to whisper in her ear, "You're ready to go, aren't you?"

Sam gave him a slight frown. She was more than ready to go, having spent all morning and afternoon at the carnival. Her feet were swollen, her back ache was getting worse by the second, and the chili she had for lunch was biting her back in the form of massive heart burn.

With a small nod, she whispered back, "I am, but Danny is having so much fun."

Jason let her go to take Danny's hand again before he could run off. The kids were jabbering about what ride to go on next when suddenly Aiden was absolutely starving. His legs just couldn't take him any further without food. Everyone chuckled and began talking about where to eat when Sam made an audible gasp.

A chorus of people saying her name sounded out as Sam grabbed on to Jason's arm for support. Jason held her arm in a firm grip to keep her on her feet.

"Sam, what is it? Is it the baby?" Jason practically shouted.

The people around them stopped to watch as Sam, with Jason's help, slowly went to her hands and knees. Elizabeth was right there, Lucky's cellphone in one hand with a stop watch app pulled up and her other gently holding Sam's wrist. After a moment, she handed the phone back and pressed a hand lightly to Sam's stomach.

"Sam, can you tell me where it hurts?" Elizabeth forgot the rest of the world as she went into nurse mode and focused soley on Sam. "Your blood pressure is elevated just slightly, nothing to be worried about. Probably all the junk food today."

"Everything... Everything hurts." Sam answered through gritted teeth.

Hayden quickly pulled Danny up and into her arms. She rubbed his back and whispered kind words to him. The boy was quickly becoming upset as it hadn't been the first time he saw his mother on the ground in pain. Thankfully this time she wasn't bleeding.

"Does it feel like a contraction, Sam?" Elizabeth asked, placing her wrist on Sam's forehead that was now starting to glisten with sweat.

"Yes... Oh God." Sam whimpered, "My water broke!"

"Okay, people. It is baby time. Let's get this party moving!" Came a voice out of the commotion.

Sam looked up to see Carly and would have smiled if not for a contraction tearing it's way through her body. Once it subsided, Carly helped Jason get her off the ground.

"You are so lucky I parked on this side of the carnival," Carly said as Jason lifted Sam into his arms.

"Hayden, will you take Danny with you guys? Let him enjoy the rest of the carnival. I'll call you when we get to the hospital." Jason asked as he shifted Sam into a more comfortable position for them both.

Hayden nodded quickly, letting Danny lean into his mother for a hug and kiss. For the moment Sam seemed calm and reassured her son that she would be fine.

"Elizabeth..." Sam called out, craning her neck to look at the nurse. "Thank you."

Elizabeth nodded and took her boys by their hands and stepped back to give them room to go.

Carly moved fast, leading a running Jason to her car. Once they were inside, it took her no time at all to start it up and pull out of the carnival, squeeling her tires as they rushed off.


	34. Chapter 31: A Dream Is A Wish

Carly, Sam, and Jason rushed through the emergency room doors, shouting for help. When no one immediately came, Carly grabbed the first wheel chair she could find and Jason eased Sam into it. The moment her bottom touched the seat, Sam doubled over in pain.

"This one's a doozy!" Carly said as she knelt down next to Sam, rubbed her back and timed the contraction with her watch.

"Just what in the hell is going on in my emergency room?" A loud voice shouted above Sam's groans.

Jason looked up from where Sam had a death grip on his hand and smiled at head nurse, Epiphany Johnson, "We're having a baby."

Epiphany rushed to the computer and typed furiously, asking questions as she went.

"How far apart are her contractions?"

"Five minutes," Carly answered.

"And how long are they lasting?"

"One to two minutes," Jason took that question.

"Well, Morgans and Corinthos, follow me and get ready to welcome a new life into your family." Epiphany handed a clipboard to Jason for him to fill out the pertinent information as she led them to labor and delivery.

It took very little time for Sam to get settled into her room and changed into a hospital gown.

"Alexis is on her way with the baby bag you left at her house. I got your overnight bag that you left in my car. Do you want me to unpack?" Carly asked as she put her phone down on the tray table by Sam's bed.

It really was quite smart of the woman to have bags packed and left at every location she could think she'd be. There were overnight and baby bags at the penthouse, in both Jason and Sam's SUV's, Carly and Sonny's house, Alexis' house, and the Quartermain mansion.

In the moment of clarity she had, Sam nodded, then grabbed Jason by the front of his shirt, "Fluff that pillow one more time and I will have your balls on a platter. Right now I need you to make the calls. Carly's here. I'll be fine."

Jason looked from Sam to a snickering Carly. He kissed his wife's lips and she let him go.

"I love you!" Sam called sweetly as Jason opened the door.

Jason raised his hand, making the 'I love you' sign with a smile that made his eyes sparkle like light blue diamonds.

Carly couldn't help but to ask as she made herself busy putting Sam's things away, "You seemed friendlier with Elizabeth. Is everything going well on that front?"

Sam nodded, snaking the cup filled with ice chips and munching on a few, "Yeah, actually. Since we had that big talk, things are looking up."

"Her and Lucky?" Carly sat down in one of the chairs beside Sam's bed and turned on the television for some background noise.

Sam shook her head, "I'm not really sure. I thought so a few months ago. Lucky said he's staying for good and wants to be there for her, but I don't think they're back together."

"What makes you think so?"

"I saw Lucky at the Floating Rib flirting with one of the waitresses. Then when I went to see Elizabeth while she was here for her fall, she seemed quite taken with that new doctor."

"Oh, yeah? If it's the one I'm thinking of, I can't blame her. He's pretty cute."

Sam let out a laugh, then grabbed for Carly's hand as another contraction hit her, "Son of a... BIIIIIIIITCH!"

* * *

Sam's screams could be heard in the hall where Jason stood right outside the door. He closed his eyes, wishing there was something he could do for her besides be on this damn phone. He had already spoken to his mother, then checked in with Hayden. The kids were still having a blast, but since they had eaten and night had fallen, they were getting pretty tired. Jason made sure she and Nikolas would keep Danny overnight. With his son so close to dropping, it would be best if he just went to bed instead of coming to the hospital. He kept his calls short and sweet, informing Sonny, then Sam's sisters. It took him well over ten minutes to make the calls and by the time he was hanging up with Michael, Alexis was standing in front of him with their spare diaper bag over her shoulder.

"I decided I'm keeping this bag for when the kids are with me. I really like it," Alexis said as she hugged Jason lightly.

"Hey, Grandma." Jason smirked, and led his mother in law into the room.

"My baby!" Alexis said the second she saw Sam in the bed hooked up to machines that monitored her blood pressure and contractions as well as the baby's heart rate. Her first born was gritting her teeth, her chocolate eyes closed tightly. She breathed through the rest of the contraction, squeezing Carly's hand.

"There you go, just breathe. You're at the end... and it's stopped." Carly coached Sam through, not once complaining about her hand.

As Sam accepted a hug and kiss to the forehead from her mother, Carly shook her hand to get feeling back into it.

"I knew she had a mean right hook, but your wife has quite the grip to match," Carly told Jason. "I'm going to let you guys have a minute, I need to check in on Joss and the hotel."

Jason took Carly's vacated seat and Sam's hand while Alexis busied herself unpacking the diaper bag.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"So far, so good. Sorry about the pillow comment." Sam answered with a pout, suddenly feeling bad about it.

Jason chuckled, waving her comment off, "Don't you worry about that. We've got a little one in there to think about right now."

"Speaking of which, we still have to decide what the baby is going to wear home. I've narrowed the choices down to two each." Alexis said as she draped outfits in pink, purple, blue, and green across Sam's lap.

Sam studied them hard, picking each one up, then setting them back down. "What do you think?" she asked her husband.

Jason actually took the time to look at the outfits, "Not that one," he said, pointing to the pink. He still hated that color.

Alexis chuckled as she put the pink one back in the bag, "That makes one girl outfit and two boys." She took the simple purple knit dress and put it on a baby hanger with it's matching booties and hat and hung it up on the closet door.

Just as Sam lifted up the blue pants and matching onesie, a contraction claimed her, wiping out every thought she had. Jason was right there beside her walking her through. She clutched his hand with everything she had, letting out a very loud stream of curses that would make a sailor blush. Alexis was on her other side whispering words of encouragment as she rubbed Sam's back.

"Mom..." Sam said between the curses and lamaze breathing.

"What baby?"

"A little lower, please." Sam answered on a long breath as the contraction stopped.

Alexis smiled and put a little more pressure into the backrub, "Anything for you, sweetheart."

"I've got a better idea," Jason said as he stood.

Alexis stepped back watching Jason climb into the bed behind Sam, wrapping his legs around hers. Sam adjusted herself to accomodate his size, then leaned forward a little.

She let out a low groan, "Yep, right there. Don't stop until I say so."

She picked up the blue outfit again and shook her head, "Nope. That one brought on a contraction."

Alexis laughed, taking the outfit and putting it in the bag. She hung up the green shit with a cartoon dinosaur face with matching pants, socks, and hat beside the dress and returned to her seat. The door opened and in walked a young man in a labcoat holding a file folder.

"Good evening, Mrs. Morgan. I'm Dr. Munro. I'm your attending tonight. Dr. Lee is on her way and will be here as quick as she can. She was mid-funnel cake when we called her in." The young doctor smiled brightly as he shook first Sam's hand, then Jason's and finally Alexis' .

"You can call me Sam. This is my husband, Jason, and my mom, Alexis."

"Nice to meet you all," Griffin smiled to them as he walked to the end of Sam's bed and looked over her chart. "Everything seems to be going well right now. Dr. Lee made sure to let me know your history, so I want to make sure every possible aspect of this delivery is monitored."

Before Griffin could go over what was going to happen there was a knock at the door and Monica popped her head in, "Are you up for visitors?"

"Always for you, Monica," Sam said, then began another string of curses as yet another contraction hit.

Griffin timed the contraction on his watch, keeping an eye on the blood pressure monitor. Once it was over, he smiled warmly. "Sam, that was excellent. From what I'm seeing right now, I'm expecting you to have a smooth delivery."

Monica came to stand next to Jason, her hand on his shoulder, "Well, I have some news I'm not exactly sure you're going to want."

Monica's words caused everyone in the room to frown.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Dr. Munro just said..."

Monica cut Sam off very quickly by taking her hand and gently rubbing her thumb over the back of it, "No, no. Nothing like that. It seems as though Dr. Lee has been in a car accident. She's perfectly fine, but she's not sure when she'll be here. She's trying her hardest, though."

"But she said..." Sam started, but another contraction stopped any chance of speaking.

They waited it out with Jason still behind Sam rubbing her back, Monica and Alexis each taking one of Sam's hands, and Griffin timing it while encouraging Sam to keep breathing.

When it was over Griffin quickly wrote in Sam's chart then put it back in it's place on the end of Sam's bed. "I know it's not much of a comfort, but I am here for you guys. I may be a Neurosurgeon, but I did spend a few rotations in labor and delivery during my residency. I promise you that you'll be in great hands."

Sam smiled and nodded, her face glistening with a slight sheen of sweat that Alexis began to dab away with a cloth, "Thank you. We really appreciate that."

"No problem. I'll have your nurse come in to check your dialation in a few minutes. If you need anything at all, just give a buzz." Griffin turned to leave, but noticed Monica was still there. "Dr. Quartermaine, I didn't realize you knew Sam."

Monica beamed with pride, still having not let go of Sam's hand yet. "Oh yes, Jason is my son and Sam is my daughter in law."

"Then congratulations is in order for you as well," Griffin smiled to her, then walked out the door.

Carly slipped in immediately following Griffin's exit, "Is that the cute doctor you saw Elizabeth flirting with?" She plopped down on the end of Sam's bed and curled her leg under her.

"Elizabeth was flirting with him? What about Lucky?" Alexis asked.

Jason tuned the conversation out, it was absolutely nothing he wanted to hear. He continued to make slow, reassuring circles up and down Sam's back until his hands tingled. Alexis handed him a bottle of lotion from her bag, completely engrossed in the topic at hand. When he looked up, even his mother was locked in on the gossip. Jason just shook his head with a smile as he applied the lotion to Sam's back, through part in the gown, allowing his hands to glide easier across her skin.

It had been hours since they arrived at the hospital. Ten, in fact, as Sam looked up at the clock. She leaned back against Jason and listened to his soft breathing. Her entire team had fallen asleep on her. Alexis in the chair to her left, Carly in the chair to her right, and Jason behind her. Monica took her leave when the nurse came to check Sam the first time and took Carly and Alexis with her for coffee. During the last check twenty minutes ago, Sam was dilated to 8, getting closer and closer to meeting her baby. If she were to tell the truth, she was scared out of her mind. The placental abruption she had with Lila had her worried for this baby now. So far, so good as she told Jason earlier.

* * *

Sam made it through a few contractions on her own without waking anyone up, but the one building up now was by far the worst she had felt so far. Not able to help herself, she screamed as loud as she could. Her hands gripped the bed rails tightly as she sat straight up and tried her hardest to breathe. Jason, Alexis, and Carly sprang up immediately, the two women rushing to take Sam's hands.

"Doctor! Call doctor!" Sam shouted between screams.

"No need, Sam. I'm already here." Dr. Lee said as she and and a nurse walked into the room. "Sorry I couldn't be here sooner, but you were in fantastic hands." She situated herself at the foot of Sam's bed, then lowered the railing before taking a pair of gloves offered by the nurse and snapping them on her hands.

"You're here now. That's what counts. Are you okay?" Jason asked and helped lean his wife back into his chest once the contraction was over.

"Shaken up a bit, but I'm fine now. I waited to make sure I could deliver your baby with steady hands." Dr. Lee smiled at the former mob enforcer. "Okay, Sam. That was a very strong contraction, so I'm going to check your progress. If anyone is uncomfortable, I suggest you wait outside."

Carly took that as her cue, "I'm going to check on Joss again. See if she's okay."

Once she left the room, Dr. Lee turned Sam's bed into an exam table by positioning the stirrups. The nurse stood to the side while Dr. Lee put Sam's feet inside, then checked her out.

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news. What do you want first?" She said, with a cheeky smile.

Sam tightened her grip on her mother's hand, her voice shaky, "Bad, follow it with the good."

"Bad news is, this is really going to hurt. Good news, you're about to meet your baby."

Sam let out a small laugh and tilted her head to look at Jason, "Let's do this."

Jason kissed Sam's lips in a quick peck, "We've got this."

He shifted himself out from behind Sam, stretched his legs and positioned himself on her right side.

"Okay, Sam, we're going to wait for a contraction, then I'm going to count to three. On three, I want you to push hard. Are you ready?"

Sam nodded, gripping the hands of her mother and husband. They didn't have long to wait before a contraction flowed through Sam's body and she cried out.

"One, two... three. Push, Sam, push!" Dr. Lee called out over Sam's shouts, then quietly counted down. "Okay, now relax. That was wonderful."

Sweat poured from Sam's brow, trickling down her nose and cheeks to land on the flimsy hospital gown. She pushed with everything she had during the contractions. When Dr. Lee told her to relax, Sam fell back against the bed. Her head was spinning, but they were almost there.

"I can see the head, Sam. You're doing great, so let's try again. Ready... Push!" Dr. Lee told her.

Sam sat up with Jason's palm on her back guiding her up. She pushed with everything she had, shouting with the pain of what felt like being ripped in two.

"Perfect, the head is out. Sam, just one more and your baby will be here."

Alexis took a quick moment to kiss the side of Sam's head, "You've got this, baby. You're so brave and strong, my sweet, precious one."

Sam's grip tightened on the hands she held as she gave it her all. All of the sudden there was a maddening flurry around her. Her screams mixed with the tiniest little cry she had ever heard. She flopped back on the bed to catch her breath, the pain forgotten for a moment as she took it all in.

"Daddy, do you want to cut your daughter's cord?" Dr. Lee asked as she held the newborn up for them to see.

"Daughter? It's a girl..." Jason whispered to Sam. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. "We have a girl!"

Jason let go of his wife long enough to snip the umbilical cord, then followed the nurse as she wiped his daughter down. He was hot on the woman's heels when she moved to a scale set up to weigh the baby and get her height. He didn't leave until she was wrapped in a little pink blanket and handed to him.

Alexis wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tightly. With tears flowing, she whispered to Sam how much she loved her and how proud she was of her. The two watched Jason come over through happy tears.

"Mrs. Morgan, it is my honor to present to you...your daughter." Jason said as he placed the baby in Sam's arms.

Sam sniffled, unable to stop the flow of tears as she looked over her daughter. "She's perfect."

Dr. Lee had remained where she was, smiling at the couple and their bundle of joy, then went back to work. "Sam, you were ripped pretty well, so I'm going to give you a shot to numb the area, then I'm going to stitch you back up." Dr. Lee stared at Jason for a moment, obviously waiting for the remark she heard often from the fathers about sewing a few extra stitches down there. When he said nothing, she changed her gloved and went back to work.

A little while later Jason poked his head out of Sam's door, not really surprised to see a full waiting room. Carly now sat with Sonny and Josslyn. Hayden, Nikolas, and Monica were directly across from them, holding civilized conversation. Michael sat in the floor surrounded by Avery, Spencer, and Danny who hung on every word of a story he was telling them. Molly, Kristina, and Maxie were entering the waiting room, arms laden with coffees and bags of food. None of the three in the room had eaten since they arrived, and Jason was sure that Sam was starving by now.

He fully opened the door and stepped out to walk the few short steps towards his family and friends. Carly was the first to notice him, then the tiny bundle swallowed by his huge arms. She let out a gasp that had everyone's heads popping up to see what caused it. Carly stood and ran to Jason, stopping short of colliding with him.

"We have a baby?" She whispered, her voice on the verge of breaking.

Jason nodded and opened the blanket to let her see, "We have a baby."

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter. Emily Natasha Morgan."

They all crowded around him, staring at the baby, listening to her coo and grunt. She was gorgeous with Sam's dark hair peeking out from under a little pink hat. Emily stretched her arms and opened dark brown eyes. Nikolas came forward, holding Danny in his arms.

"That's my baby?" Danny asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, buddy. This is your baby sister, Emily." Jason answered him.

While everyone took their turn holding the baby, Jason sat with Danny in his lap and told him about all the things he would be able to teach Emily.

* * *

It was a little bit later when Carly slipped into Sam's room to hold the baby again. Sam was fast asleep in the bed and Emily was wide awake in her bassinet. Carly picked the baby up and walked her towards the window. She raised the blinds, then stood so Emily could see out.

"Hi Emily. It's your Aunt Carly. I know we've had a lot of conversations while you were in your mommy's belly, but this is an important one. You see that out there," Carly said, nodding to the outside world. "That's yours. All that you can see and beyond is yours for the taking. You're going to grow up big and strong like your Mom and Dad, and you're going to do amazing things. Aunt Carly is never wrong about these things, so you should listen while you can."

She smiled down at her little niece. Emily cooed at Carly, snuggling into the warmth the woman provided and Carly swore the baby could understand her.

"You're going to go to the best schools, have the best education money can buy. Who am I kidding? You're going to have the best of everything the world has to offer. You already have the best family anyone could ever ask for. See, baby. You're not only a Morgan, but you're also a Quartermaine, and a Cassadine, and a Jerome. You have strong blood in your veins."

Carly moved away from the window and warm sunlight to put Emily on her shoulder. She bounced the baby just slightly as they paced the room.

"Let me tell you about your parents. Your Daddy is my best friend in this whole wide world and that will never change. He's strong, kind, generous, and loyal. And when you think your world is crumbling around you, he will be there to protect you."

Carly sniffed a little, not sure if it was her tears or if there was a diaper that needed changed. Another sniffle let her know which it was. She lay Emily back in the bassinet and gathered up everything needed, then went about changing the baby's diaper.

"Your Mom," Carly continued as she unfolded the blanket, unsnapped the onesie, and took off the diaper, "what can I really say about your Mom? She's just like your Daddy. They're perfect for one another. It just took me a really long time to realize it. You know, I didn't like your Mommy at all when I first met her."

Carly tickled the baby's belly after she cleaned her and replaced the diaper. As she fixed the little outfit and wrapped Emily back up in the blanket, she kept talking.

"Your Mommy is very brave, little one. She gives the best advice, so you can always go to her no matter what is going on in your life. Same for me. If you think you can't go to your parents, you come running to Aunt Carly and I'll take care of your problems."

"Hi, Aunt Carly." Sam said as she wiped away tears.

"Hey," Carly smiled, "I didn't know you were awake."

"Just a few minutes ago. Thanks for changing her."

Carly brushed off the thanks and handed the baby to Sam, then sat down on the end up of the bed.

"How do you feel?"

Sam smiled down at her now sleeping daughter, brushing her fingers lightly over Emily cheeks. "Sore, but blessed. So, so blessed. Where is everybody?"

"Jason went to get you guys some food. Alexis took your sisters to lunch and baby shopping. Hayden and Nikolas took Danny with them again, they'll be back tomorrow. Everyone else went home after they met Miss Emily here."

Sam nodded. Her stomach was rumbling with the thought of food and hoped Jason had gone to Kelly's. "Thank you. For what you told her about me and Jason."

"I meant every word."

Jason chose that moment to enter the room with a couple of bags Sam immediately recognized.

"My hero!"

Carly chuckled, then kissed Emily's forehead and hugged Sam. "I'm going to head out myself. Catch a nap in my big, cozy bed. You guys call if you need anything."

She got up from her spot and hugged Jason before leaving them alone.

"What'd you get me?" Sam asked, eager to dig in.

Jason set the bags down on the tray table and took the baby from Sam's arms. "I got you a double bacon cheese and fries."

Sam snatched the bags from the table and sifted through them. Pulling out her box, she set it in her lap and tore into the burger. "Oh, yeah. That's the stuff."


	35. Chapter 32: The Last Goodbye

_**Hi everyone! Long time no post. I'm really sorry about that. I've been going through a really rough period lately. Both physically and emotionally. I decided to let this be the final chapter. With so much going on with the show right now, especially with SB returning, I feel like this is a good place to end. I may or may not come back with another story, I'm not sure yet. It took quite a while to finish this chapter. I'm afraid my muse has flown the coop, lol. I want to thank all of you who read the story and especially those of you who reviewed. Even more so to the ones who left wonderful constructive criticism. Just... Thank you! Good night!**_

Monica stood in Sam's favorite spot in the penthouse, her arms full with the most gorgeous granddaughter she could imagine. The penthouse was silent as it was just her and Emily. Jason had taken Sam and Danny out for the evening. Dinner and the new Star Wars movie. It would be another hour before they returned home, but Monica couldn't stop herself from wishing it were longer so she could have more time with the baby.

Monica left the window and entered the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out one of the bottles of breastmilk and placed it in the bottle warmer. After a moment, the bottle was ready and Emily began to wiggle in her grandmother's arms.

"It looks like you know that sound already, huh?" Monica chuckled.

The two made their way into the living room where Monica sat on the couch. She kicked her shoes off and made herself comfortable before placing the bottle in Emily's mouth. The baby drank greedily.

"Well, now, Miss Emily, what should we talk about?" Monica asked, watching Emily eat. "I'll tell you about the woman you were named after."

Baby Emily kicked her little legs and swung her tiny fists in response, appearing as if she really would like to know.

"I'll take that as a yes," Monica laughed.

"Your Aunt Emily was one of the most precious gifts I had ever recieved. She was kind, generous, and wore her heart on her sleeve. She had her troubles, believe me, but Emily fought her way through them. That's one thing to remember, precious girl. We Quartermaines are made of stern stuff. We will rise above all of our hardships."

Monica smiled down at the baby, tears swimming in her eyes as she remembered the daughter lost to her years ago. Emily Quartermaine was a soul still deeply missed. Her namesake's eyes slowly drooped closed as she took the last few suckles left in the bottle.

An hour later the front door opened and the sound of Danny's laughter filled the room. Jason shushed his son as he took in the sight in front of him. His mother, Emily, and Scout were snuggled together on the couch, fast asleep. Sam grinned from ear to ear, slowly moving towards Monica. Scout was the first one awake, poking his head up from Monica's knee to look for his boy. The puppy's body shook with excitement the moment he saw Danny.

Jason set Danny down, whispering in his ear, "Buddy, why don't you take Scout upstairs and get ready for bed?"

"Sure, Daddy!" Danny whispered loudly. "C'mon, Scout."

Boy and dog were up the stairs in record time and just as Sam put her hands around her daughter, Monica's eyes flew open.

"Oh, Sam! You're home early."

"Actually, we're kind of late. Dessert went longer than we thought. We tried calling."

Sam picked Emily up, careful not to rouse her, "I'll go put her to bed."

She left the living room, giving Jason and Monica some time alone. Monica stood from the couch and stretched before hugging Jason.

"Thank you for letting me babysit tonight."

"Thank you for offering. Danny had a great time tonight."

"About that..." Monica bent to the coffee table, plucking up the bottle that had been Emily's dinner.

"About what?" Jason questioned.

"Danny. I was wondering if he'd like to spend the weekend with me. He can bring Scout and it'll just be the three of us."

"Yeah, I think Danny would really like that. I'll talk to Sam and we'll make a plan."

"Great, I look forward to it. I should be going."

Monica hugged Jason again, then handed him the bottle before picking up her purse from the table behind the couch.

"Tell Sam I said goodnight. I love you, Son."

"Love you too, Mom."

Monica left the apartment and for the first time in forever felt lighter than air.

 _ **As a final note, here is the full playlist for this story. Thanks again!**_

 ** _It's All Coming Back to Me by Celine Dione_**

 ** _Cry Little Sister by Carfax Abbey_**

 ** _Love Laced with Tragedy by The Cruxshadows_**

 ** _Local God by Everclear_**

 ** _You Make Me Smile by Uncle Kracker_**

 ** _The Lunatics are Taking Over the Asylum by Collide_**

 ** _I'm With You by Avril Lavigne_**

 ** _While Your Lips Are Still Red by Nightwish_**

 ** _Memory by Epica_**

 ** _Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru_**

 ** _Take My Breath Away (Techno Remix) by DJ Sammy_**

 ** _I Wish I Had an Angel by Nightwish_**

 ** _So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold_**

 ** _Amazing by Aerosmith_**

 ** _Falling Faster by Burn Halo_**

 ** _Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen_**

 ** _Kissing You by Desiree_**

 ** _I'll Fly With You by Gigi D'Agostino_**

 ** _To You I Bestow by Mundy_**

 ** _SOS Anything but Love by Apocalyptica ft Cristina Scabbia_**

 ** _All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey_**

 ** _Hotel California by The Eagles_**

 ** _It Can't Rain All the Time by Jane Sidberry_**

 ** _Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation_**

 ** _Angel by Jimi Hendrix_**

 ** _Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas_**

 ** _Last Friday Night by Katy Perry_**

 ** _Nemo by Nightwish_**

 ** _I Wanna Hold Your Hand by The Beatles_**

 ** _A Dream Is A Wish by David Choi_**

 ** _The Last Goodbye by Billy Boyd_**


End file.
